


He's Just The Nanny

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, CEO Felicity Smoak, Oliver is the Nanny, UST, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen has been working as a Nanny for the last 5 years when suddenly the family he is working for is transferred to another city. Open for a new assignment he is sent to the home of Smoak Technologies CEO Felicity Smoak and is hired on the spot to watch her three year old daughter, Ellie. As the weeks pass, feelings start to develop and things get complicated and Felicity and Oliver learn very quickly how love can change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my readers this was the story I started that I originally titled "Oliver The Nanny". Due to conflict I would rather not rehash I have deleted the old story and reposted with the new title. Again, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Please comment as I love reading your messages. Kudos are appreciated as well.
> 
> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @olida_magda for surprising me with the gorgeous banner. You are a true treasure my friend.

 

Felicity sat brushing her daughter Ellie's hair as her daughter giggled at the cartoon playing on her iPad. Felicity was feeling a little nervous because today they had a meeting with a potential nanny and the service had said the person would be arriving at precisely 10 a.m. She kissed her daughter on her cheek before she carried her into the living room and gave one last glance around, her hand smoothing her skirt in a nervous gesture. She wanted everything to be perfect. The nanny she was interviewing had impeccable credentials and what was interesting to Felicity was that the nanny was a man. 

Now normally Felicity would not even consider leaving her child with a man, particularly a stranger, but her nanny had suddenly quit just a few days before and Oliver Queen was the only person the agency had available. Plus Lyla was one of her best friends and she trusted her implicitly. It helped, slightly, that Felicity had done her own background check on him and found him to be an upstanding individual with credentials that most nannies would envy. His last family had employed him for over 2 years but were being transferred to another city for the husband's job. 

Felicity was the CEO of her own tech company, and her schedule demanded that she be in the office 4 days out of the week, so because of the demands on her time she had to have a nanny and soon.

She looked at her three-year-old daughter as she sat on the sofa and giggled again at the cartoon she was watching and a soft smile lit up Felicity's face. Her daughter had been quite a surprise to her but she had been a surprise that Felicity never knew she wanted until she had seen her chubby cheeks and felt her downy soft skin. Ellie's father Cooper was a deadbeat who had dropped his relationship with Felicity as soon as she had told him she was pregnant and eventually had moved across the country. He didn't even try to pay child support and Felicity was alright with that because it meant Ellie was all hers. 

She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring and taking a deep breath, she took one last look around her penthouse before she walked over and opened the door and her jaw almost hit the floor. 

The man standing in front of her was over six feet tall, with light brown hair that was just the right length to grab onto.....  _did she really just think that?_  He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and scruff that ran along an almost perfect jaw. He was dressed casually in a green Henley and blue jeans, both of which accentuated a body that should be gracing the cover of a men's fitness magazine, not chasing around a three-year-old. As her eyes drifted down to his boots, she gulped.  _Ok, he must be at the wrong apartment._

Her eyes moved back up to his lips and as a smirk lifted the corners, she heard him say her name. "Felicity Smoak? Hi, I am Oliver Queen."

He held his hand out to her and Felicity just stared for a moment before she finally snapped out of her blatant appreciation of his form and shook his hand. "Oh, yes....Mr. Queen......" She stood there holding his hand and finally he leaned forward and said, "May I come in?"

She blushed and nodded, before dropping his hand and stepping back to let him enter. His touch had sparked a tingling sensation in her arm and she closed the door behind him just a little too forcefully.

Ellie looked up from her video and then climbed off the couch and walked over to Oliver looking up at him with curiosity.

Felicity cleared her throat before she walked around and placed a hand on her daughter, "Oliver, this is my daughter Ellie." She kneeled down and looked up at Oliver from Ellie's height. "Ellie, this is my friend Oliver."

Ellie gave him a toothy grin and then looked at her Mommy. "He's big."

Oliver leaned down with a smile and it took Felicity’s breath away. “Why hello Ellie, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He took Ellie's small hand in his much larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze as Ellie continued to look at him with large curious blue eyes. “Do you work with my Mommy?”

Oliver looked over at Felicity and smiled and Felicity answered, “No sweetie, he does not work with Mommy. Oliver is here to interview to be your nanny.”

Ellie tilted her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she giggled. “But he is a boy.”

Oliver laughed, and then leaned closer and whispered, “Yes, but I am good friends with all of the Paw Patrol.” He winked and Ellie gasped and looked at her Mommy. “Mommy, even Lisa didn’t know ALL of the Paw Patrol.”

Felicity laughed and kissed her daughter’s cheek before she stood. “Ellie why don’t you go watch your cartoon while Mommy talks to Mr. Oliver, ok?”

Ellie grinned and then ran over to the couch getting immediately engrossed in her cartoon again. Felicity stood and gave Oliver a shy smile. “Why don’t we have a seat at the kitchen table?”

Oliver glanced around the penthouse as they walked to the kitchen table and he liked what he saw. The place was large but instead of being decorated as most penthouse’s usually were with cold, austere minimalistic furniture, Felicity’s apartment looked like a lived-in home. There were toys strewn around the living room and he noticed she had opted for bright colors wherever she could.

He took a seat and looked at Felicity as his eyes noted her obviously expensive suit. From he moment she had opened the door she had been a surprise to him and one he was finding himself wanting to know more about.

Felicity folded her hands in her lap and became all business. “So, Mr. Queen, Lyla tells me that you are one of the best nanny’s in her employ. Why did a man like you become a nanny?”

Oliver looked at her hiding his surprise at her forward question. Felicity seemed to someone that got right down to business and he was starting to see why she was one of the youngest CEO’s in the U.S. “Well I took care of my sister when I was growing up. She was 9 years younger than me and our parents traveled a lot. After I got out of the military, I was struggling trying to figure out what I wanted to do and a friend of mine asked me to watch her kids. I just found that I had an affinity for them and when my time with her family was up, she recommended me to Lyla and her agency. My first assignment turned into a year long gig and after that I started being requested by families.”

“I read on your resume that you were in the military. Why not work in communications? I saw that was your specialty.”

Oliver’s eyes faltered for a moment and he took a moment before he looked up at Felicity. She could see something in his eyes, something haunting and she could not look away. “I found that kids helped me with my PTSD. They are simple, no nonsense. They speak their minds and thrive on routine. I found the more I was around them the more I smiled. I was happy.”

Felicity gave him a look that showed she was impressed with his answer and she smiled and said, “I could not agree more. I have days where my work is so stressful that all I want to do is just get home, put on my pajamas and spend my time with Ellie.”

She looked over at her daughter with such a look of love that Oliver’s breath caught. He had never seen a woman look more beautiful.

"Where is your husband?"

Felicity looked at him in surprise, "I'm not married and Ellie's father is not in the picture."

He cleared his throat and looked away as their eyes locked and she tapped her fingers on the table as if she was thinking. “Lyla DOES highly recommend you and your credentials are impeccable. Plus, your resume said you also cook?”

Oliver smiled, “The Benson’s worked some late nights and so there were many times when it was left up to me to feed the kids. We got tired of take-out and I started cooking. I found I enjoyed it.”

Not being a good cook herself, Felicity had to admit that his cooking skills were a definite positive.

“I tell you what, let’s have a test run today. I have a meeting at noon at the office that should not go more than a couple of hours. Would you be willing to stay with Ellie?” She looked at him with hopeful blue eyes and Oliver didn’t even hesitate.

“Sounds like a plan.” He held out his hand to her again and Felicity slipped her hand into his, an electric current passing between them. His hand swallowed hers up and if their handshake went a few seconds too long, well who was she to complain. She finally pulled her hand away with a shy smile and then looked at her daughter.

“Ellie. Would it be ok if Mr. Oliver watched you while Mommy went to her meeting?”

Ellie’s head popped up over the couch and a toothy grin appeared. “Can I show him Cookie Swirl C?”

Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver’s face lit up. “Oh, my goodness Ellie, Cookie Swirl C is one of my favorite YouTube people, like ever.” Felicity looked at him, his words surprising her. So, he knew who Cookie Swirl C was? Another positive.

“Ok, Mommy. He can stay.” She plopped back down to watch her cartoon and Oliver looked at Felicity with a grin.

“Well Mr. Queen, I guess you are stuck now.”

He felt a lightness in his chest as Felicity smiled at him and he said, “There is no place else I would rather be.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity grabbed her purse and her tablet before she gave one more look around. She had given Oliver a tour of the apartment and filled him in on where things were, and by the time they were done it was time for her to leave. She would be lying if she said she was not a little hesitant. Bringing someone new into Ellie's life was always a struggle for her, which was why it had been over a year since she had tried dating anyone. However, she needed to support them both and so she needed to get to work.

Oliver was sitting on the couch watching a video with Ellie as Felicity grabbed her keys and walked to the couch. "Ok sweetie, Mommy is going to leave for work."

Ellie did not look up from her video. "Ok Mommy."

Felicity shuffled on her feet for a moment. "I will be back in about an hour ok?"

"Ok Mommy." 

Felicity stood there watching her daughter giggle at her video. Normally when Felicity got ready to leave Ellie would run over and hug her tight and tell her to hurry. But today she was sitting next to Oliver, giggling at a video, and brushing off her leaving as if it was no big deal.

Oliver noticed that Felicity was struggling so he stood and placed a hand on her arm. "She will be fine Felicity. I promise."

Felicity met his eyes and seeing the confidence there, she leaned down and kissed Ellie's head before she left. She thought back over the morning as she drove and her mind still could not fathom how a man that looked like _THAT_ was working as a nanny. 

She arrived at Smoak Technologies and pulled into her parking spot before hurrying inside. She had ten minutes before her meeting was to start and she did not want to be late. R & D was updating her on the progress for a miniature computer that would eventually be used in first responder vehicles and she was excited to see their progress.

As she passed her EA’s desk, Gerry immediately stood and followed her into her office updating her on the morning’s activity’s and as she grabbed her notes for the meeting, she told him to cancel the remaining meetings for the day. She had told Oliver she would only be gone for an hour or two and since she was giving him a “test run”, she didn’t want to stray from that.

She had Gerry follow her into the conference room and as he set up the agenda, she texted Oliver. They had exchanged numbers before she left and even though she trusted him, her mothering side needed to check on Ellie.

_F:  How are things going?_

_O: Good. Ellie and I are playing dolls._

_F: Shoot and I don’t have time to check my nanny cam._

_O: It was this or play dress up._

Felicity grinned at the thought of tall and handsome sitting on the floor playing dolls with her daughter or playing dress up.

_F: My meeting is about to start. I will see you soon._

Felicity looked up as people started to enter the room and she shook hands with the heads of each department. She was anxious to get home.

***

Oliver used his best high-pitched voice as Ellie danced around the room with her doll in her hand. She had been jabbering non-stop since Felicity had left and Oliver had to say that the little miniature Felicity had captured his heart.

He heard his phone ding and looked down to see a text from Felicity. She was checking on him and Ellie and when he responded that they were playing dolls he had laughed when she had mentioned a nanny cam. He should have known that the CEO of a tech company would have the latest technology in her own home.

Ellie ran over as he was lost in thought and sat down next to him. “I want some candy.”

Oliver laughed as he looked down at the cherub face that was blinking her wide blue eyes up at him. “I don’t think you need any candy but would you like to help me surprise your Mommy with some cookies?”

Ellie squealed and Oliver stood to his feet and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. He checked her pantry and found the ingredients he needed for simple sugar cookies and setting her up on the counter soon they were both laughing as Ellie “helped” him make cookies.

***

Felicity went over a few more notes with Gerry before she sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearing three o’clock and she was exhausted, but happy about how the meeting had gone. However, she was over an hour later than she had told Oliver she would be so she grabbed her purse and walked quickly to Gerry’s desk.

“Send out those letters this afternoon and then make sure that you type up the meeting notes and get them to the committee members before five o’clock.” She glanced at her phone and then headed to the elevator. “I will be in early tomorrow Gerry. Have a good evening.”

She waved to the security guard as she jumped into her car and pulled out of the garage. She thought about sending Oliver a text to let him know she was on her way but she was a strong proponent for no texting and driving and so she tried to hurry.

Pulling into her parking spot 20 minutes later, she raced to the elevator and pushed the button for her penthouse as she answered a text from Gerry. As the elevator doors opened up into her apartment she walked out looking down at her phone. The house was quiet and as she quickly looked around with worry, she stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at the couch.

Oliver was laid lengthwise on the couch, an arm hanging off the side with a sprawled-out Ellie sleeping soundly on his chest, his large hand splayed on her back. His eyes were closed as well and Felicity could not stop herself as her eyes flickered over them both. A smile played around her lips when she saw the flour that was caked on Oliver’s forehead and turning, she walked quietly into the kitchen to find it spotless and a fresh batch of sugar cookies sitting on a plate on the kitchen island.   _Ahh, so there was where the flour had come from._

Felicity moved back into the living room and removed her high heels before she leaned over the back of the couch and gently shook his shoulder.

“Oliver.” She whispered so as not to wake Ellie and his eyes flew open as his arm went protectively around Ellie’s small body.

“It’s me Oliver, I’m home.” Oliver looked down at the tiny body laying on his chest and moving slowly, he slid out from under her and stood and stretched.

“You two seem like you had a busy afternoon.” She grinned.

“Well what self-respecting nanny would let the afternoon go by without playing dolls and making cookies?” He returned her smile, loving how it lit up her face.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at him. He was cringing a little as he stretched his muscles and she looked at her daughter and back at him. “So, are the cookies a bribe?” Her hand had started to reach up to wipe the flour from his forehead, and when he saw her lower it back down, he quickly reached up touched his forehead. Seeing the white powder come away on his hand he actually turned a little pink.

She arched her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms again.

“Of course.” He answered with a deadpan expression and they both let out a laugh as Ellie stirred on the couch.

“Hey pumpkin, Mommy’s home.” Felicity rounded the couch and picked up her daughter snuggling her warm body against her chest.

“Mommy, I missed you.” Ellie rubbed her eyes with her chubby little hand and as it always did with her daughter, Felicity’s heart melted.

“Did you have fun with Mr. Oliver?” Felicity watched Ellie’s face as her daughter looked over at him.

“We played dolls and we made you cookies Mommy.” Felicity laughed as she saw the flour on Ellie’s dress.

“I can see that pumpkin. How many did you end up eating?” She knew her daughter’s penchant for sweets and figured she at least had to have eaten three.

“Mr. Oliver said we had to wait until you got home so we could share them. He said it was good manners.” Ellie looked at her Mom with a proud expression in her eyes and Felicity glanced over at him impressed.

Felicity gave him a look of almost vulnerable acceptance, before she turned and walked Ellie into the kitchen. She set her up with a cookie and a glass of milk and then walked back over to his side.

“Before we go any further Oliver, I want to make something perfectly clear. Ellie is my life and I have worked very hard to make sure that she has never missed her father not being in her life. This will be the first time I have ever had a male nanny and so I think we both need to tread carefully. If you have a woman in your life that will not like this arrangement then you need to let me know now. I don’t want Ellie to grow close to you only to have you walk away.” Oliver noted again the vulnerability in her eyes as well as a pain that he could tell she kept well hidden from everyone.

“Felicity, first of all I am not seeing anyone currently. In fact, I have not dated in several months, by my choice. However, if I did…..meet someone, I would make sure that they understand your and Ellie’s place in my life.” Felicity did not want to acknowledge the twinge of disappointment she felt when he mentioned meeting someone and hearing him tell her that she and Ellie would be his priority gave her a small sense of relief.

Felicity continued to give him a measured look, and about the time that Oliver was starting to feel uncomfortable, Felicity said, “Can you start officially tomorrow?”

He looked at her in surprise and then grinned as Ellie looked at him with cookie crumbs and a milk mustache around her mouth.

“Most definitely.” The look he gave her was electric as they both realized that they would be seeing a lot of each other.

“I will call Lyla and have her draw up the contract. Can you be here tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m.?”

He gave her a grateful smile. “I will be here.”

They looked at each other for another moment before Oliver seemed to snap back to reality and then he walked over and gave Ellie a kiss on the head.

“I will see you tomorrow munchkin.” Ellie grinned at him, her mouth full of cookie and as he neared the front door, Felicity remembered something.

“Oh, before I forget.” She took her keyring and removed a key from the ring holding it out to him. “Here is a key to the door and you can park in the space to the right of mine in the garage.

Oliver took the key, their fingers brushing lightly before he opened the door.

“See you tomorrow boss.” He winked at her and walked out and as the door shut behind him Felicity let out a breath.

Why did she get the feeling that she was going to have to watch not only her daughter’s heart, but her own?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be more from Oliver's POV.

Oliver walked down to his car his thoughts still with the blonde CEO and her daughter. When she had opened the door that morning, he had been pleasantly surprised at just how beautiful she was, even though he had seen pictures of her in the paper. Those pictures did not do her justice. Felicity had a vivacious personality that he found infectious and her daughter was simply the icing on the cake.  How could any man not want to be a part of their lives? He could not fathom it and as he drove to his apartment, he was glad he had answered Lyla's call that morning. He had almost turned the assignment down as he had been thinking of taking some time off and traveling but Lyla had assured him that the assignment would be a good one and needing the work, he had reluctantly agreed to meet Felicity.

Oliver walked into his apartment and closing the door looked around, the silence always being the first thing he noticed. Oliver did not want to admit it, but he had been thinking more and more of trying to meet someone and hopefully getting married and starting a family of his own. His sister was living in Central City, having moved there for a job about two years ago and his parents still traveled a lot, so as much as he did not want to admit it, Oliver was lonely.

He found over the years that meeting women was not the problem, but finding the right one was a whole different story. Either they were more interested in his name and all that entailed or he got bored after a time. After his last girlfriend, he decided to take a break from dating, so for the past year he stayed away from the bars and parties and focused on his job and on the kids he was tasked with keeping.

Being around the kids had always been something that he enjoyed. Their infectious laughter and unconditional love were a balm to his soul that, if you asked him, had come home from the Army wounded. He had been diagnosed with PTSD after his last tour, his troupe having been engaged many times in a battle that left his comrades either dead or severely injured. His therapist had encouraged him to keep a journal and write down his feelings, but he found that being around kids was his best medicine. It happened accidentally when his friends Sara and Nyssa had asked him to watch the little boy they had adopted, while they went out for the evening. Oliver found himself laughing and enjoying himself so much that evening that he had told them to call them anytime they needed a babysitter.

Later when he was struggling to find a job, they referred him to the Baxter’s and he had quickly been hired to take care of their two small children. He had to admit that at first it had been frustrating as the kids had tested his knowledge and his patience.  However, as the weeks passed and he had gained their love and trust it became easier and soon he started to realize that his PTSD episodes were becoming fewer and far between.

Oliver walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of water and then made his way to his bedroom. He was going to go for a run and then get in a good workout with John before he called it a night. He wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

Oliver pulled on his sweats, a t-shirt and his running shoes and grabbing his water headed out the door. It was a good 3 miles to John’s gym and Oliver had found that running to it instead of driving was a good way to clear his mind and warm his muscles for his workout.

As Oliver walked into John’s Gym, he took a swig of his water and headed to the towel rack. He saw his friend John standing by the boxing ring and grabbing his gloves he made his way over to him. John Diggle was married to Lyla Michael’s and they had met when Lyla found out that Oliver was ex-military. John was military as well and the two had hit it off immediately. He considered John one of his best friends, next to his friend Tommy, and their workout sessions had become something that Oliver enjoyed.

“Running a little late today Queen?” John teased him as Oliver placed his gloves on his hands.

“Sorry John. I had a meeting with a new family today and it went a little longer than expected.”

“Yeah, Lyla told me that she sent you to meet with Felicity Smoak. How did it go?”

He tied Oliver’s gloves as Oliver gave him a thoughtful look. “Very well actually. She let me watch her daughter for a few hours as a “test run” and then hired me on the spot.”

John nodded and hid the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Lyla had mentioned to him that she was sending Oliver to meet with Felicity today. When Oliver’s contract with his previous family had ended and Felicity had contacted her needing someone, something had told her that they would be a good fit for each other. Never mind that they were both wonderful people and single. Lyla had met Felicity when she had first researched hiring a nanny for her daughter and they had become fast friends.

“Felicity is a smart, amazing woman. She is devoted to Ellie.”

Oliver looked at John in surprise. “You know Felicity?”

“Yeah, she and Lyla are good friends. They met when Felicity was first looking to hire a nanny.”

Oliver found himself wanting to ask questions about the beautiful blonde CEO, but for some reason he held back.

“Now let’s quit yapping and get to work.” John grinned as he grabbed the pads from the bench and they both climbed into the ring.

He started Oliver out with some slow punches, both circling as Oliver warmed his arm muscles. But soon John was goading and prodding him and as Oliver fell into a rhythm he started to really punch. Thirty minutes later with his arms aching and sweating profusely Oliver called it quits and leaning down placed his gloves on his knees to catch his breath. John always knew exactly how to work him to the point of exhaustion Oliver needed to go easy tonight because he still had a three-mile run home to complete.

He removed his gloves and wiped his forehead with the towel before he took a swig of water. John watched him for a moment before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Felicity and Ellie are two very special ladies Oliver. I think Lyla made a perfect match.”

Oliver smiled and patted John’s back before he walked to the door. He didn’t want to look too much into it but he had a feeling that John was referring to more than Oliver working for Felicity.

***

Oliver arrived promptly the next morning at 8:00 a.m., and thought about using his key to the door. However, it was only his first official day and thinking that might be a little presumptuous he hit the doorbell and waited. When Felicity did not respond, he frowned and then hit the button again. After waiting a few more minutes Oliver grew worried and pulling out his key he unlocked the door to her apartment. He walked in to find Ellie sitting on the couch in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal, but Felicity was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Oliver.” Ellie squealed when she saw him and placing her bowl on the coffee table ran over and grabbed his legs.

“Hey munchkin, where is your Mommy?” He picked Ellie up and looked around again worried.

“She’s is in her room.”  Ellie pointed down the hallway and then wiggled to be let down. Oliver set her down with a kiss to her head and then walked slowly down the hall toward Felicity’s bedroom.  It was quiet. Was she ok?

Her door was ajar and he knocked briefly before pushing the door open and as he did Felicity came walking out of the bathroom. They both froze as they saw each other at the same time and Oliver’s face flushed red. Felicity was standing there staring at him dressed only in towel with her hair wet around her shoulders. No wonder she had not heard the buzzer for the elevator. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower and even though his brain told him he should just turn around and leave, his feet just would not move.

“I……ummmm, sorry, I was just checking on you. I….uh…..I rang the doorbell but you didn’t respond so I used my key. I…..I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have……..um.” He just stared.

Felicity stood frozen in place as Oliver started to ramble and when she shifted on her feet, he seemed to snap out of his daze.

He turned and headed out the door, “I am so very sorry Felicity.”

He closed the door behind him as he left her room and when he got in the hallway he leaned against the wall for a moment and blew out a breath. What had he been thinking just walking into her bedroom? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and the vision of her standing there in that towel quickly filled his mind again.

He stood up straight and shook his head. He had to stop thinking of her as anything but his employer. Oliver made his way back to living room and decided to make himself useful. He walked to the kitchen and proceeded to make some breakfast. He hoped that Felicity would accept it as an apology for walking in on her and as he started some coffee perking and scrambled up some eggs, he prayed she wouldn’t be too mad.

***

Felicity had just stepped out of the shower and was drying herself off when she heard her bedroom door open. Thinking that it was Ellie she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out only to find tall and handsome standing in her doorway. They had both stopped cold when they saw each other and the look on his face had caused feelings she had not felt in a long time to surface.

She had watched as his expression quickly spiraled through, surprise, embarrassment and then finally had that been desire that flitted across his face? No, she must have been seeing things. She had not been able to speak and when he started to ramble, she just stood there. He looked just as handsome as he had yesterday and the fact that he was standing in her bedroom, and she was only in a towel, made so many impure thoughts cross her mind that it rendered her speechless. When he finally walked out with an apology, his face red with embarrassment, she had finally been able to move and she had sat down on her bed with a quick release of breath.

_Holy Moses!_

Him being in her bedroom had been exciting and electrifying and…….. _oh my goodness she had stop thinking that way._ He was her employee….well kinda. He was the nanny. What type of Mom was she to be lusting after the nanny or manny as it were?

She dressed quickly and blew her hair dry, pulling it up into a tight ponytail. She grabbed her glasses and put on her heels before she took a fortifying breath and walked down the hall. The smell of coffee and bacon hit her senses and she heard her stomach rumble as she walked in to find Ellie sitting at the bar eating a plate of scrambled eggs.

Oliver was moving around the kitchen plating eggs and bacon and toast and he turned to her and placed it next to Ellie before motioning that she should sit down.

“Felicity I wanted to apologize for barging into your bedroom. When I arrived and you didn’t answer the door, I grew worried and when I saw Ellie sitting by herself, I….I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

He looked down before he met her eyes, “It was unprofessional and it will not happen again.”

He poured her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her and Felicity lifted the cup to her lips, inhaling. Was he actually apologizing about worrying about her? The man was unreal.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it could have been worse, I mean I could have been naked.” Felicity froze when the words slipped from her mouth. _Oh crap, why did she say that?_

‘I mean it’s fine.” She blushed as she hid her face in her cup but their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Ellie finished her eggs and jumped down from the stool. “Is Mr. Oliver going to stay with me again today Mommy?”

Thank goodness for kids and their distractions.

“Yes sweetie, Oliver is now officially your nanny, or rather manny.” Ellie jumped up and down and clapped her hands squealing. “Yay! Can we play dress up today Mr. Oliver?”

He looked down at Ellie’s face and seeing the heartfelt excitement in her eyes he could not say no. “Yes, but only if you brush your teeth and get dressed.”

“Ok!” She shot down the hall and Oliver smiled as he picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

“Thank you for breakfast.” He heard Felicity’s muffled voice coming from behind her cup of coffee.

He turned and walked back over to the island. “Your welcome.”

“I don’t get to cook that often and it is nice for Ellie to have a hot breakfast every once in a while.” She smiled shyly and finally came out from behind her coffee cup.

“I am glad I could do something so simple for you both.” He took a sip of his coffee and as their eyes met again, she cleared her throat and stood from the stool.

‘I have to get going, I have several conference calls this afternoon and I have about 20 memos I have to make my way through beforehand.” She walked down the hall to say goodbye to Ellie and when she walked into her room, she found her daughter struggling with getting her shirt over her head.

“Need some help Pumpkin?” Felicity laughed as she helped her daughter finish getting dressed. Just the fact that she was trying on her own made Felicity’s heart ache.

“I like Mr. Oliver Mommy.”

“I am glad Pumpkin. I like him too.”

“I wish he was my Daddy.”

Felicity’s heart stopped at her words. She knew it was an innocent thing for Ellie to say but it still cut deeper than Felicity cared to admit. Felicity had always felt guilty that Ellie did not have a father figure in her life. Felicity’s own father had left when she was just 7 years old and the pain from him leaving had always been buried down deep inside. Felicity had shied away from dating seriously out of a fear that the person would not stay and she never wanted Ellie to have to experience that sadness, ever.

She pulled her onto her lap and gently stroked her hair as she hugged her close. She didn’t know what to say to that so she didn’t say anything.

“Mommy has to go to work sweetie, but how about we have a movie and pizza for dinner tonight?”

Ellie yelled, “Yay!” and then hugged her tight before she stood up and ran back into the living room.

Felicity sat there for a moment getting her emotions under control before she stood and followed her back into the living room just in time to hear her daughter say.

“Mr. Oliver, I got dressed, see, and Mommy and I are going to eat pizza and watch a movie. You wanna eat pizza and watch a movie with us?”

Oliver wiped his hands on a towel as Ellie ran up to him and he caught her, swinging her up into his arms. But when he heard her words and then saw Felicity’s mortified expression he didn’t quite know how to answer.

“Well munchkin I think your Mommy was thinking it would be a girl’s night.”

“Mommy, can Mr. Oliver come to our pizza party?”

Felicity didn’t’ know how to respond. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to join them, but surely he had other plans and she didn’t want him to feel pressured into saying yes.

“Well of course he can pumpkin but I am sure he has other plans.”

She looked at him, saying sorry with her eyes, but she had to admit she was curious about his answer.

“Actually, I don’t. But I don’t want to intrude.” Oliver’s heart stopped for a moment in his chest. The thought of spending the evening eating pizza and watching a movie with them was both wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

“We would love to have you.” Felicity could feel her heart beating in her chest as she looked at him. “It’s cheese pizza.”

Oliver caught Felicity’s eyes with his for a moment before Ellie wiggled and he looked at her in his arms. “Well how can I turn down good company and cheese pizza?”

Felicity watched as Ellie threw her arms around Oliver and hugged his neck. The fact that Ellie was so comfortable around him amazed her. Having never been around a lot of men Ellie was usually very shy around males. The only other man she had been remotely comfortable around was John, and that had taken several weeks to blossom.

“Ok then it’s a date. I mean…..not a date, date…..” Felicity closed her eyes tightly before she opened them to see Oliver grinning at her.

“Ok, I am going to go before I am late. I will order the pizza before I leave the office.”

She grabbed her purse and her phone and then walked over and when she leaned over to kiss Ellie her hand came to rest on Oliver’s forearm.

A jolt of electric awareness passed through them both and she pulled away quickly and hurried out the door.

***

The morning passed quickly for Felicity as she read through the memos for her calls later that day. As she completed her last call, she sat for a moment thinking about how the morning had gone with Oliver on his first day. She found that it had been quite domestic and even though it had been a little uncomfortable at times, Felicity had honestly enjoyed it. Oliver was so very good with Ellie and of course the man was easy on the eyes.

She found herself typing on her computer and soon her nanny cam flared to life. She clicked on the living room camera and a laugh bubbled up when she saw the image on the screen. Ellie had Oliver dressed in a bonnet, with kids clip earrings dangling from his ears and…..was she applying make up to his face?

Felicity sat there with a goofy grin on her face as she watched them together and before long there was a knock at her door.

“Boss, I have Ray on the phone with Palmer Tech for your noon call.” Gerry spoke leaning in the doorway. He saw the way she was looking at the computer screen and he couldn’t help but wonder what or who had put that dreamy expression on her face.

She quickly turned off her computer, “Oh great, please put him through.”

Soon she was lost in phone calls and taking notes and her afternoon passed quickly.

***

Oliver stood in the bathroom wiping the make-up from his face. Ellie had been adamant that to play proper dress-up you had to have make-up too. They had spent the afternoon playing and then coloring and it was getting close to time for Felicity to be home. He walked back into the living room and seeing Ellie sitting on the floor coloring he thought back to that morning.

Things had seemed so domestic between the three of them but what surprised him most was how right it had felt.

Holding Ellie in his arms and seeing Felicity sitting at the bar while he served them both breakfast. It seemed right. Almost perfect.

He kissed Ellie’s head as he sat down on the couch and as she turned and presented him with the picture she had colored, all proud, he knew at that moment his life was changing forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity rubbed her neck, a deep ache between her shoulders blades from being hunched over her desk all afternoon. It was already 5:30 and her tired eyes and muscles were telling her it was time to go home. She pushed the speed dial on her phone and ordered the pizza before she texted Oliver to let him know she was leaving. Turning off her computer she grabbed her purse, tablet and phone and walked to the elevator. Gerry had left at 5 p.m., so the lobby was quiet as she checked her phone and stepped into the elevator. She could feel herself growing anxious as the lift moved smoothly to the ground floor and she flipped a wave to the security guard, as usual, before she slipped into her car and pulled away.

She was surprised that Oliver had taken her up on her offer to watch a movie and eat pizza. She had figured that he might have plans or just want to have a quiet evening after having been with Ellie all day. But he had surprised her and she found that even though she was a little anxious, she was also a little excited. The last time she had watched a movie with a man was well…….Cooper.

_Wow, had it really been that long ago?_

She pulled into her parking spot and sat for a moment, taking a breath. _Think of Oliver as a friend. He’s just a friend who is going to watch a movie with you and your daughter. A very tall, good looking friend who was going to watch a movie with you and your daughter. A sexy, blue eyed friend………crap!_

She grabbed her things and got out of the car and made her way to the elevator. She could do this. Ellie would be there….everything would be just fine.

***

Oliver wiped down the counter after giving Ellie her afternoon snack. He had made her some of his blueberry muffins and she had devoured two with milk before settling on the couch with her iPad. Her eyelids had grown heavy and as he set the towel down on the counter, he walked over to see her sound asleep. Felicity had mentioned to him that she really didn’t take naps anymore but he had taken her to the playground and it had plum worn her out.

He quietly and carefully removed her iPad from underneath her cheek and then covered her with a blanket before he settled down next to her and turned on the news. The sound was low but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Felicity and this evening and how she had stumbled on the word date. _No, of course this was not a date. This was just him watching a movie with a friend and her daughter. A beautiful, blonde friend and her daughter. A friend that had plump, kissable lips and her daughter. A friend that had long beautiful legs and……….crap!_

Oliver shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and focused on the TV. He heard his phone ding and looked down to see a text from said friend, telling him she was about to leave work. He thought about waking Ellie but she looked so peaceful that he decided to wait and let Felicity wake her when she got home.

He looked around and made sure the place was tidy and 20 minutes later he took a deep breath as he heard her key in the front door. He hurried toward her with his finger on his mouth to let her know to be quiet and she nodded before walking quietly to the couch. Ellie was fast asleep, her dark lashes dusting her eyes and Felicity’s chest constricted. She loved her so very much.

Felicity jumped when she heard Oliver’s voice close to her ear, his breath hot, causing an involuntary shiver. “She ate two of my blueberry muffins and when I checked on her a few minutes later she was sound asleep.”

Felicity walked around and shook her daughters’ shoulder lightly, saying her name. “Ellie sweetheart, Mommy is home.”

Ellie stirred, rubbing her eyes with her hands as she looked up at Felicity. “Mommy.” Felicity sat down and hugged her tight and pulled her onto her lap.

“The pizza is on it’s way pumpkin. Are you sure you are going to be able to stay up long enough to watch a movie?”

Ellie nodded, “Yes I want to watch a movie with you and Mr. Oliver.”

“Ok pumpkin. Go change into your pajamas and then we will pick out a movie.”

Ellie walked over to Oliver and looked up at him rubbing her eyes. “Mommy and I wear our pajamas for movies….are you going to wear your pajamas too?”

Oliver glanced up at Felicity with a raised eyebrow before he leaned down to Ellie, “I did not bring my pajamas munchkin, but you and Mommy can wear yours.”

“Ok, next time.” Ellie said before she moved slowly down the hall to her room to change.

He looked up to see Felicity watching him with a wistful expression and when their eyes met, she quickly schooled her expression.

“So how did things go today?” She took her heels off, her shoes dangling from her hand as she walked up to him.

“Great. She is such a wonderful little girl Felicity. We played dress up and went to the park and then I made her some of my blueberry muffins.”

Felicity saw him fidget when he said “dress up” and she grinned, her tongue in her cheek. “Soooooo, speaking of dress up. I was looking at the nanny cam earlier today….” She let the rest of the sentence linger and then he looked at her with a red blush creeping up his cheek.

“Ellie told me that you can’t play dress up without make-up.” He whispered the last word so softly that she leaned closer.

“What was that?”

“Make-up.” He bit the word out as his skin flushed red and it made her grin as she remembered seeing him wearing blush as Ellie was putting lipstick on his lips. Of course, that made her think of his lips and as her eyes slid to his lips his flickered to hers and she had to look away.

“Well I am going to go change clothes. The pizza should be here shortly. I already paid for it, just grab the tip from my purse.” She quickly said the last few words as she hurried down the hall.

Oliver let out a rush of breath as he watched her quickly walk away. He needed to do something because the thought of her stripping out of her clothes was making him a little warm, so he decided to make them a picnic blanket in the living room. He moved the coffee table against the wall and then grabbed the blanket that always sat on the back of the couch and smoothed it out before he threw a few pillows on the floor. Then removing his shoes, he heard a knock at the door, and taking a few bills from his wallet, answered the door and tipped the delivery man. He took the large pizza and sat it in the middle of the blanket before he went to the kitchen to grab some paper plates. He looked around not seeing any and so he grabbed the paper towels and three bottles of water.

He sat in the floor waiting and soon he felt small hands around his neck as Ellie climbed onto his back. “A real pipnik.” He saw the excitement in her eyes and pulled her around till she was sitting in his lap. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Felicity walking into the room and to say she looked adorable was a clear understatement.

Felicity had changed into pajama bottoms that were covered in bunnies and a soft blue tank top that made him swallow. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on her glasses and as she walked in a smile lit up her face when she saw the blanket and pizza.

“Wow, you went all out Mr. Queen.” She sat down crossed legged next to him and soon they all three were munching on pizza as Felicity scrolled through movies on Netflix. They finally settled on the Princess Diaries, one of Ellie’s favorites, and as she settled with her back against the couch, her shoulder brushing Oliver’s, Ellie snuggled sleepily into his lap. Felicity found she could not look away.

Not even ten minutes into the movie she watched as Ellie turned her face and nuzzled her cheek into Oliver’s chest before her little eyes started to droop and soon her chin touched her chest and she was fast asleep again.

“Oliver.” Felicity whispered to get his attention. She motioned down to Ellie with her eyes and when he saw she was asleep his face noticeably softened. Felicity became envious wondering how his eyes would look if he was looking at her like that.

“Do you want me to take her to her room?” He finally whispered back to her.

Felicity nodded and they both stood as he carefully picked Ellie up into his arms and started walking toward her bedroom. Felicity followed close behind and again she was struck by how very domestic the whole things was, as Oliver gently placed Ellie in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead, something that had quickly become a habit for him and as Felicity moved to her side to kiss her cheek their eyes met over her.

Oliver felt his heart strings tugged as he thought of how much they looked like a family and he quickly hid the longing in his eyes but not before Felicity noticed.

They quietly made their way back down the hall to the living room and Oliver picked up the pizza box and took it to the kitchen as Felicity sat down on the floor again. But her mind was not on the movie. She was hyper aware of Oliver moving around in the kitchen and when he walked back into the living room and sat down beside her, she felt a flush from her head to her toes.

Oliver tried to keep his eyes on the TV, to focus on the movie….he really did, but he was too aware of a scantily clad Felicity sitting next to him and soon his eyes were moving her direction.

“You must have worn her out today.” Felicity said the words softly, but dared not look at him. She knew if she did, she would be in trouble.

“Yeah she was a ball of energy at the park today. I think she hit every single piece of equipment there.” He laughed softly.

She finally looked at him and when their eyes met, she licked her lips and Oliver’s eyes flickered down. He felt a pull in her direction and even though his brain told him he should pull back he could not because she was staring at his lips and her eyes held a hunger that mirrored his own.

He leaned over and let his lips lightly brush hers hesitantly, and then they just both stilled, lips a hairs breath from each other, their breath mingling and eyes closed. His mind registered that her lips were soft and before he could pull back, he felt her hand on his neck pulling him back to her.

Oliver heard a soft moan whisper from her lips, a sound that in all of his 27 years of life he knew he would always remember as the most erotic sound ever. His hand moved up and cupped her cheek and soon the kiss deepened, as she flicked her tongue at his lips, begging him to open to her. He did with a groan and as their lips met harder, more anxious they both suddenly pulled back and their eyes met.

His were filled with desire and wonder and hers with desire and uncertainty.

_Oh, what had they just done?_


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity stared at him and then jumped up and started pacing. Oh, my goodness she had just gone and kissed tall and dark....I mean the nanny...I mean Oliver. Crap.

Oliver watched with silent interest as Felicity paced and muttered to herself. He was still a little dazed by their kiss as well and so even though he knew he should get up and leave, he found he could not move an inch if his life depended on it. That kiss.....their kiss had been amazing. Better than even some of the passionate kisses he had exchanged with women. It had been electrifying. He moved up on to the couch and waited patiently and suddenly with his movement she stopped pacing and stared at him.

"We kissed." She looked at him as if she had just told him the world was round.

"Yes, we did."

"You kissed me and I kissed you back."

Oliver grinned, "Yes you did."

She lifted an eyebrow at him and then sat next to him on the couch, but he did not touch her. It was too soon.

"We shouldn't have done that."

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because......because.....you’re the nanny."

Oliver looked at her confused. "Yes."

"And.......and Ellie is asleep just down the hall.” She said that with less conviction and Oliver continued to watch her with an intense gaze that she felt all the way down to her toes.

Oliver had to admit that when she mentioned Ellie, he felt a twinge of guilt, but only for a moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dated women with kids before. Gaining time alone and time with the kids was sometimes a balancing act.

Oliver took one of her hands and held it gently, leaving room for her to pull away at any time.

“Felicity, did you want to kiss me, because I can tell you I have wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you.” The look he gave her was soft and earnest and it rendered her speechless for a moment but then she whispered, “Yes.”

“And would it be too bold for me to ask to do it again?”

Felicity glanced down at his lips again and her body flushed before she shook her head no. She waited, breath held as he scooted closer to her and gently cupped her jaw. He pulled her closer and then let his lips gently caressed hers, and her breath escaped with a soft exhale.

It had been so long since she had been kissed, so long since she had been allowed to be a woman and not just a mother or boss and soon Felicity found herself crawling onto his lap. If Oliver was surprised, he didn’t show it and he sat back on the couch as she straddled him letting her hands move up along his scruff and into his hair.

His hands settled at her hips at first as their tongues danced and entwined like two lost halves of a whole. Felicity shifted on his lap, her body demanding something from his, anything. Oliver slid his hand up under her tank top and when she did not pull away, he moved it further and cupped the underside of her breast. She moaned and ground down on his hard very evident erection.

He groaned and as the kiss grew more heated, and his thumb grazed her nipple causing an ache between her thighs that made her tremble.

“We have to stop Oliver.” Her words came out in a huff as she leaned her forehead against his and he pulled his hand out from her shirt and placed it chastely on her hip. But when his touch left her skin Felicity whimpered at the loss.

“Ok, I understand.” He pulled back and looked at her and he saw the vulnerability there again. He was starting to realize that her hesitance was not necessarily because of Ellie. There was something more there.

“Listen Felicity, I like you a lot. And I love Ellie and I think it would be a disservice to us both if we didn’t at least explore whatever this is between us.” Oliver kept his hands on her hips but his fingers flexed and Felicity could still feel his hardness beneath her, so she moved and sat to his side, but still close.

Felicity looked down before she spoke, “Oliver the last man I dated was Ellie’s father. I have been celibate on purpose for the last 5 years because I was devoting all of my time to Ellie and building Smoak Technologies. There was never time in there for dating or trying to start a relationship.” She let her eyes caress his face as she said softly. “I’m scared.”

He turned on the couch, completely facing her and took her hands in his and held them, but not too tight. “Of what?”

“Of getting close to you and then it not working out and Ellie losing you as a nanny because her mother could not keep her hands to herself.” Oliver could see she was conflicted so he stood and pulled her to her feet.

“Will you at least think about going on a date with me?” He looked down at her and he knew he had never seen someone look so sexy after just a make-out session.

“Like a date, date?” She looked at him as she bit her bottom lip.

Oliver lifted his hand and before he could stop himself, he tugged her lip free with his thumb and gently caressed it. “I want to bite that lip.” The look he gave her was molten and soon she was in his arms again, kissing him with five years’ worth of pent up sexual frustration.

Oliver wanted to continue, ohhh how he wanted to continue, but he knew she was confused and so he gently ended the kiss and then kissed her forehead before he walked to the door. “Think about that date ok?”

She nodded and he smiled, “Tomorrow is Saturday so call me when you decide.” He gave her one more molten glance before he closed the door behind him.

Felicity walked over and slumped down on the couch a horny mess. She should have heeded her own advice and kept her distance because now that she had kissed him, she wanted to do it again.

***

Oliver leaned against her door trying to get his body under control. He was so hard that he literally could not walk at this point. Kissing her and feeling her grinding on his lap had been heavenly and when he finally got his body under control he walked onto the elevator and rode down to the garage.

He didn’t want to go home, he was still wound up and so he called his friend Tommy. He needed a drink, a stiff one and when Tommy answered they agreed to meet at a bar that was not far from his apartment.

He walked in and since he beat Tommy, he ordered a whiskey neat before grabbing a booth near the door. He thought back over the evening and as he remembered Ellie and Felicity in their pajama’s eating pizza, their eyes on a cheesy movie that admittedly he had never seen, he smiled. That was when Tommy arrived and when he saw the dreamy look on Oliver’s face he was like a dog with a bone.

“Oliver Jonas Queen….what or who has put that sappy look on your face?” Tommy sat down and motioned for the waitress as he grinned over at his best friend. Tommy and Oliver had lived across the street from each other when they were younger and had become the best of friends. They briefly lost contact when Oliver went into the army but as soon as he had returned home, they had picked up their friendship quickly. Tommy had an easy way of making him smile and Oliver shook his head at the question and took a sip of his whiskey.

“Nothing Merlyn.”

“Nothing? OH man, who is she?” Tommy laughed and took a sip of the beer the waitress placed in front of him. He gave her a wink and a smile, his flirt meter always at 100%. Tommy was a perpetual bachelor and was known to date more than one girl at a time. His good looks and easy charm attractive to any female.

He looked at Oliver and when Oliver ignored his question he continued, “Is it that brunette from the gym? You know she can’t keep her eyes off of you everytime she sees you.”

Oliver sighed. He knew the brunette he was talking about and even though she was beautiful Oliver just had not been interested. He hadn’t been interested in ANY woman until Felicity. Maybe he should talk to Tommy.

Oliver leaned forward in his seat. “If I talk to you about this Tommy can you be serious for once?”

Tommy had a tendency to joke about everything, but Oliver knew when the chips were down, he could always count on him.

“Sure man, what’s up?”

“Well you know I started a new nanny position this week, right?”

“Yeah, your working for……what’s her name….. Felicity Smoak.” Tommy’s eyes grew wide and when understanding finally settled in Oliver sat back on the bench and sighed.

“Dude, she’s the CEO of her own fricken’ company AND you’re her nanny, or should I call you her manny?”

Oliver glared at him as he took another sip of his drink.

“Ok I’m sorry. Have you fallen for her Oliver?” Tommy asked the question as he took another sip of his beer and Oliver hesitated before he answered.

“I wouldn’t say I have fallen for her, I mean I have only been working for her for two days. But…..” he paused. “We kissed.”

“You kissed? Ok, how far did you get?”

Oliver looked at him as if he was crazy. “What do you mean?”

“I mean did you get to first base?”

Oliver groaned and downed his drink, “I got to second.”

Tommy’s eyelids jerked up and he laughed, “Oh man!”

“Come on Tommy, I have nothing but respect for Felicity and I love Ellie. I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t dated a woman in over a year and yet when I am around Felicity, all I can think about is kissing her or taking her to her bedroom and not letting her leave for a month.” He was only half joking on that last part.

“Well did she kiss you back?” Tommy could see it was really bothering Oliver so he became a little more serious. He knew that if his friend was having woman problems it was big.

“Yes.”

“Well why don’t you ask her out, sans kid and see what happens?”

“I did. I left her thinking about it.”

“Well man if she felt anything, like you did, then she will call you.”

“What makes you think I felt anything? It was just a kiss.” But even as he said the words, he knew that was a lie, and Tommy knew it too. His best friend did not call him to talk about a woman if there were not feelings there.

“Because I know you Oliver. You have a big heart and there is no way in hell you could kiss her and not feel something. It’s just not in your DNA.”

Oliver decided he needed to get his mind off of her, they needed to talk about something else, so they spent the rest of the evening talking about Tommy’s job. He had been working with his Dad for the last year learning the family business and sometimes he would call and rant to Oliver about it. But as Tommy vented, Oliver’s mind wandered.

Would she call?


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver went home that evening thinking of Felicity and just a little bit tipsy. Talking to Tommy had been good for about 10 minutes and then Oliver was back to thinking of her and wondering if he would hear from her about the date-date. Now Oliver was a confident man, and during the times he HAD dated, he never had an issue meeting women or even getting women to go out with him. In fact, he had been approached by a lot of women over the years always eager to go out with him or even just to have sex. But Oliver was a romantic at heart and even though he had his fair share of one night stands it never fulfilled him. It was not something he sought after anymore and so he was feeling just a little insecure.

He arrived home and took off his clothes, his mind just a little bit fuzzy from the drinks and as he crawled into bed, he heard his phone ding. He picked it up off of the side table and saw it was from Felicity. He would be lying if he said his heart was not racing when he opened up her text.

_F: Oliver are you still awake?_

_O: Yes, is everything ok? Is Ellie ok?_

_F: [smile emoji] We both are fine._

_O: Good_

_F: So, I have been thinking about your question and if the offer is still there, I would like to say yes._

_O: Yes, in response to going on a date?_

_F: Yes_

_O: Ok, will tomorrow night at 7:00 work for you? Well technically tonight at 7:00._

_F: Yes_

_O: Ok, I will see you then._

_O: Goodnight Felicity_

_F: Goodnight Oliver_

Oliver sat down his phone as a smile spread across his face. She had not called, she had texted and she had said yes. Oliver placed an arm behind his head and stared into the night with a grin on his face. She had said yes.

He suddenly tensed and sat up straight in bed as a realization hit him.

Now he had to plan the perfect date!

***

Felicity sat on the couch for a good thirty minutes after Oliver left that night. All she could think about was him and their kisses and just how good they had been. And don’t even get her started on remembering when his hand had strayed up her shirt.

She finally stood and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a big glass of red wine. She took a couple of gulps before she sat on the stool at the breakfast bar and stared at her phone. He had said to call him. Could she call him? The thought of something happening between them and it not working out terrified her. But she soon realized it wasn’t just because of Ellie. It terrified her for herself.

She had been devastated when her father had left. It had been years before she realized that it was not her fault. And when Cooper had left her pregnant and scared, that feeling had returned. It had taken looking into the blue eyes of her beautiful baby girl for her to realize that she had done nothing wrong. That Cooper was the one who was missing out and so she had decided at that moment that dating men was off the table. She wanted to focus on her daughter and career.

It had been hard at first being a single mom working full time to start a company. There had been many nights Felicity would lie in bed with Ellie curled up to her side and she would cry herself to sleep. However, things had eventually gotten easier as the business took off, money was more abundant and Ellie grew more independent.

Felicity stared at her phone again and looking at the clock realized it was midnight. It was officially tomorrow. Was he still awake?

Before she could stop herself, she picked up her phone and texted him and by the time they were done talking she was officially going on a date with Oliver.

_Holy crap!_

***

Oliver woke the next morning excited and looking forward to the evening. After lying awake for what seemed like hours he had finally come up with the perfect date and he had a lot of plans to make. From what Felicity had told him she had not been out on a date in over five years, so tonight, he wanted to make things perfect.

He jumped into the shower and then quickly dressed and grabbing his keys and his phone and heading out the door.

Several hours later Oliver walked back into his apartment feeling good about what he had planned for tonight. He had made the reservations, picked up some special items and now that he was back home it was time to get dressed. He did not want to be late.

 

***

Felicity woke the next morning and laid in bed for a moment as a smile curved her lips. Tonight, she was going on date with Oliver. She was excited and nervous and she had some things she needed to do before this evening. The most important of course was getting a babysitter for Ellie.

She got out of bed and jumped into the shower and after dressing she walked down the hall to check on Ellie. She was not in her room, so Felicity walked to the living room and smiled as she saw Ellie in her pajamas, lying on the couch watching Paw Patrol on her iPad.

“Good Morning pumpkin. Did you sleep good?”

“Mommy! Where is Mr. Oliver?”

Felicity stopped for a moment at her question. “Uh, well Ellie he went to his home.”

“Are we going to see him today?”

Felicity walked over and sat next to her daughter. “Ellie, you really like Mr. Oliver, don’t you?”

“Oh yes. He plays with me and lets me help him bake and he even let me put make-up on his face.”

Felicity cleared her throat and decided to ask the next question. “What would you think about Mommy going on a date with Mr. Oliver?”

Ellie crawled onto her lap and grinned. “Where you dress up and he holds your hand?”

Felicity laughed, “Yes….well kinda. Mr. Oliver asked me on a date for tonight and I said yes.”

Ellie squealed. “Can I go too?”

“No baby, I thought I would talk to Miss Lyla and you could stay with them tonight? Maybe play with JJ?”

“Ok, that sounds fun.” Felicity kissed her cheek. “Thank you, baby.”

“Mommy are you and Mr. Oliver going to get married, because he would make a good Daddy.”

Felicity looked at her daughter so wide-eyed with innocent curiosity and she hugged her close. “I don’t know baby but I will tell you this, no matter what happens with Mr. Oliver, I will always love you.”

Ellie hugged her, her small arms tight around her neck, “I love you too Mommy.”

Felicity set her down and then picked up her phone and called Lyla. They worked out the details for the evening and if Felicity heard a grin in her friend’s voice, then she ignored it.

***

Felicity stood at her closet later that evening after having dropped Ellie off at John and Lyla’s and all she could think about was…..she had nothing to wear. Every dress she had was either too professional or too casual. She looked through everything again starting to wonder why she had not gone out and bought a dress when a dress she had at the very back of her closet caught her attention. Her fingers danced over it as she pulled it from the back and the deep blue silky material flowed through her fingers. She grabbed it and walked into her room placing it on her bed and as she noticed the deep v-neckline and the high slit she wondered if maybe it was too sexy.

She had bought the dress when she was feeling daring and it was on sale. She had hoped to wear it to either a gala or a date but the opportunity had never presented itself and so she had stuck it in the back of her closet. She took a deep breath and came to a decision.

She had sacrificed herself and her happiness for five years. Five lonely years that she obviously would not trade for the world, because it had been for her daughter, but it had come at a price. Her own happiness. Felicity walked into her bathroom and started to curl her blonde hair. She had decided to wear it down tonight with her contacts and as she applied some light make-up to bring out her eyes, she felt the butterflies in her stomach returning.

Tonight, she would chase her own happiness.

***

Oliver pulled up in front of Felicity’s apartment and parked in his spot. He sat there for a moment trying to make sure he had done everything he needed to do to make tonight perfect. He took a deep breath and grabbed the flowers that were laying in the passenger seat and then taking a deep breath he took the elevator to her door.

 _Wow he was nervous._ He stood there smoothing down the front of his suit jacket. He had thought about wearing a sweater and some slacks but had changed his mind at the last minute. He instead had decided on a dark blue suit with a stark white shirt and dark blue tie. He felt confident and he took a deep breath before he smoothed his hand down the front of his suit and then knocked on her door.

Oliver waited and was about to knock again when a woman who was part devil part angel opened the door. Felicity looked absolutely stunning. But what caused this breath to catch was the v-cut in the front of her dress and as his eyes slid down her body, he almost gulped when he saw the slit winding it’s way down her left leg and ending at strappy, silver sandals. He was rendered speechless.

“Oliver?”

He heard her calling his name but he could not speak and when she moved back to let him in he finally made his feet move and stepped into her apartment.

Felicity had heard the knock at her door and smoothing a hand through her hair and placing a hand on her stomach to quell the butterflies that had taken up residence there, she opened the door and all of her breath left her lungs. He looked devastating.

He stood there staring at her, his eyes sliding down her body and she felt a tingle everywhere his eyes touched. She gave him a soft smile but he still said nothing and then she had said his name.

“Oliver?”

He walked in and breathed, “You take my breath away.”

Felicity’s heart danced in her chest and she said softly, “You look amazing.”

Oliver finally held out the flowers he had in his hand and she took them with a grin and buried her face in them as she inhaled the fragrance and tried not to stare at him. She was finding it really hard not to grab him by his suit jacket and pull him into her bedroom, so she decided to put the flowers in some water.

When she turned and walked to the kitchen Oliver almost groaned aloud when he saw the back of the dress. It was just as low cut as the front and showed her creamy skin to absolute, sinful perfection.

After placing the flowers in a vase with some water she set them on the counter and then walked back over to him, picking up her clutch as she passed.

“So, where are you taking me?”

He gave her a soft, sensual smile and said, “To Paradise.”

 

** Felicity's dress for the date.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity quirked her eyebrow at Oliver and then he laughed, “I mean literally. I made reservations at that new restaurant called Paradise. The food there is supposed to be exceptional.”

Felicity laughed and looked down at her hands before she looked up into his eyes. His words had her feeling all kinds of things and thinking even more.

“Are you ready?” He opened the door and then stepped aside so she could proceed him to the elevator. He turned and locked the door and then placed a hand at the small of her back. His palm was warm and her skin was soft and she almost purred when he absently stroked his thumb against the skin on her back as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

They took the elevator down and he led her to his car and Felicity smiled when he opened the door and helped her inside. Cooper had never done that for her before, in fact she could not remember a guy EVER doing that on a date and it made the butterflies in her stomach take flight.

Oliver hurried around the font of the car and slipped in beside her before he shifted into gear and pulled away.

“Ellie wanted to come with me but I told her she had to go play with JJ tonight.” She smiled as she thought back over her conversation with her daughter and how excited Ellie had been when she had dropped her off with Lyla. Lyla had insisted that Ellie spend the night so that Felicity did not have to rush her date and even though she was a little apprehensive, Felicity was looking forward to a leisurely evening.

“Oh, Lyla and John are watching her?”

“Yes, in fact she is spending the night.” Felicity bit her bottom lip.  _Now why had she told him that?_

Oliver shifted in his seat and kept his eyes on the road.

“Well if tonight goes well and you decide to give me a second date maybe we can bring her along next time.” He smiled and Felicity looked at him with appreciation. She had to admit his love for her daughter was an attractive feature.

They soon were pulling up to the restaurant and as the valet came around with his ticket, Oliver stepped to her door and opened it for her. He gave the valet his keys and then they strolled into the restaurant his hand against her lower back. He leaned close and whispered against her ear causing her to shiver.

“The food here is suppose to be exquisite.”

He looked down at her with a smile and then gave the maître ‘d his name. They were immediately led to a table near a small stage and Felicity looked around at the décor. The restaurant was decorated with palm trees and bright colors, lights and candlelight littered liberally around the room and when Felicity looked at the menu, she was delighted to find that there would be dancers on the stage at some point. She was impressed because despite the fact that there were palm trees and brightly colored décor it was tasteful and instead of being tacky there was an edge of class.

Oliver ordered a whisky neat and looking at Felicity she decided she wanted something fruity. She finally settled on a Polynesian Tornado and smiled as she placed her hands in her lap and looked at the menu. Everything sounded heavenly and when the waiter brought their drinks and stayed to take their order she asked for a recommendation. She finally settled on the grouper and Oliver settled on a steak before the waiter bowed and then walked back to place their order. She took a sip of her drink and she smiled as the fruity concoction hit her tongue. There were hints of mango and papaya and Felicity decided she had chosen wisely.

“How is your drink?” Oliver took a sip of his whiskey and he watched her over his glass.

He saw her cheeks flush pink when the alcohol hit and he could not tear his eyes away.

“Oh, it is heavenly.” She looked around excitedly. “Have you been here before?”

She hated the thought of him bringing another woman here and when he shook his head no, she let out a soft sigh of relief.

“No, but the food was recommended as well as the hula dancing.”

Her eyes were wide with excitement. “Hula dancing?”

“Yes, that is what the stage is for. My friend Tommy told me about this table and said it is the best spot in the restaurant.”

She gave him a shy grin. “I have always wanted to try hula dancing.”

He leaned forward and his voice turned low as he said, “Tonight maybe you will get your chance.”

She could not look away as he stared at her and she took another sip of her drink, the cold beverage hitting her mouth allowing her to finally look away.

Their food soon came and it was as wonderful it as it looked. Her fish was cooked just right and she heard Oliver hum in satisfaction as he bit into his steak and as she watched him chew, she found she wanted to try some because it looked incredible.

Oliver grinned to himself as he saw her eyeing his steak and he motioned to it, “Would you like to try it? It is amazing.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose cutely, not wanting to impose. Oliver finally cut a piece of his steak and then held his fork over to her. When she tried to take it in her hand he pulled it back and then offered it again and she took the hint, leaning forward and taking the succulent morsel in her mouth. Oliver’s eyes turned dark as he watched her lush lips close around his offering and when she pulled back and closed her eyes with pleasure his hand stayed in the air for a moment. He was mesmerized.

“Incredible.” She said the word softly as their eyes remained locked and he finally lowered his fork. She hesitated only a second before she cut a piece of her fish and held it out to him. “Here, try some of this.”

Oliver kept his hungry gaze on her as he leaned forward and at the last minute his hand came up and held hers as he guided the fork to his mouth. Felicity’s eyes could not look away as he took the fish into his mouth and when he leaned back and licked his lips, her eyes followed the movement.

“Delicious.”

The way the word dripped from his tongue was more sensual then anything she had ever heard and she was so engrossed in his stare that she jumped slightly when she heard music start up on the stage. She turned as scantily clad dancers, both men and women came onto the stage. They danced and swirled their hips in time to the music and Felicity was enraptured. The show was amazing and as they clapped after the first set Felicity turned back to the table to see Oliver watching her with intense interest.

Before she could say anything three women came back onstage and then they were asking for volunteers to come join them. One of the women saw Felicity and waved to her to join them. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought about dancing in front of all of these people but as Oliver encourage her, she smiled brightly at him and then picked up the skirt of her dress and walked up on stage.

Oliver watched with a hungry intensity as the music started and Felicity started to sway her hips, matching the moves of the other ladies. It was making his loins stir and he shifted in his seat before swallowing the rest of his whiskey. He saw Felicity look his way with a happiness he had not seen on her face before and when she met his gaze, the happiness turned to intense focus and soon she was only dancing for him.

She shimmied her hips left and right and every time her leg peeked out of the slit in her dress Oliver’s pants grew a little bit tighter. He was grateful when the dancing soon came to an end and he stood and offered his hand to help Felicity down from the stage. Their touch was electric and as they finished their food and he paid the tab, Felicity could not take her eyes off of him.

He walked around and pulled out her chair and when she stood, he moved close and whispered in her ear, his breath causing goose bumps along her skin.

“Now for part two.”

He placed his hand at her back again and guided her through the restaurant and as they waited for the car Felicity found herself standing close to his side as he rubbed circles with his palm on the soft skin of her back. His touch was driving her insane but she did not want him to stop so she tried to stand still, hoping he would not pull away.

The valet pulled the car up to the curb and opened the door and Oliver helped her in, his hand lingering on her arm before he shut the door and hurried around to the driver’s side.

He slipped into the drivers seat and then put the car into gear and as he drove along, she turned to him.

“Part two?”

He smiled a mysterious smile as he drove and when he reached over and hesitantly took her hand in his, she entwined their fingers together, enjoying the connection it provided them.

“So, what did you think of your first hula dance?” He glanced at her as he drove and she grinned like a child.

“Oh, it was so much fun. I just might have to do that again.”

Oliver smiled and she looked out the window trying to figure out where they might be going. Soon Oliver was pulling into the local arboretum. He walked around and opened her door as she looked at him in confusion.

“Just trust me.”  He smiled at her and then walked to his trunk. She watched as he pulled out a blanket and a bottle of wine with two glasses and then he took her hand and led her down a nearby path.

“Oliver are we suppose to be here?” She whispered the words because the arboretum was closed and she did not want them to get in trouble.

“I know someone and arranged for us to use a nearby section.” As he said those words, they rounded a corner and Felicity stopped in her tracks, her breath hitching.

“Oliver.” His name was said on a breath as she looked to see twinkling lights hanging from every single piece of foliage causing it to look like a magical fairy land. He tugged her forward and then set the bottle down with the glasses before he spread out the blanket and helped her to sit down. He settled beside her and then grabbed the bottle and glasses and proceeded to pour two glasses of wine.

“Oh Oliver. It is beautiful here.” The lights cast soft shadows around them and she accepted the glass of wine and took a sip watching him over her glass.  

“You pulled out all of the stops tonight Mr. Queen, are you trying to seduce me?” Normally not a flirtatious person, Felicity was feeling the alcohol from her previous drink.

“Maybe.”

He took a sip of his wine and then watched her as the twinkling lights danced in her eyes.

She moved closer to him and she met his eyes boldly. “Well it’s working.”

Oliver took her glass from her hand and set it down on the ground next to them before he turned back to her and she felt her heart pound at the look he was giving her as he cupped her cheek.

“May I kiss you Felicity?”

She didn’t even answer him, she just leaned into him and soon their lips were pressed together, the taste of wine filling their senses. He took his time tasting her, letting his lips dance against hers and when he placed his other hand on her cheek and slid his tongue along the seam of her mouth, she opened to him with that same sigh from the night before.

Felicity felt heat settle low in her belly as he slid his tongue along hers, sensually teasing and tasting. He found himself needing more and soon his mouth was pressing harder onto hers as she whimpered softly and her arms slid up around his neck.

This kiss, it was everything and before either one realized it, he was laying her back on the blanket, He kept his body to her side as her hands tugged him down by the neck and when she playfully nipped his bottom lip, he growled low in his chest. He let his hand rest on her hip determined to take things slow and let her set the pace and as their hunger for each other took fire, she pulled back panting and looked up at him. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip and she felt an ache between her thighs that was almost too much to bear.

Her hair was in a halo around her head like the silkiest of pillows and as Oliver caressed a strand away from her cheek, she slid her hand along the scruff of his jaw.

“I love kissing you.” The words were a soft whisper with just a slight hint of wonder as she looked up at him. He never expected her to say that.

He leaned down and stroked his lips against hers again and this time when she pulled him down, she kissed him with a hunger that took his breath away.

They both knew things were spiraling beyond their control but neither one wanted to stop it, and when she moaned deep in her throat as his hands slid onto bare skin she pulled back and gasped.

“Let’s go back to my place.”

Oliver looked down at her with a lust filled gaze that made her want to let him take her right there, but they were in public and so as he pulled back from her, she scooted up to sit next to him.

“Are you sure Felicity?”

She thought about changing her mind and stopping things before they progressed but the thought made her ache inside with longing and then she remembered that tonight was for her and she wanted him.

“Yes, Oliver. I am sure.”

He searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation but all he saw was desire and longing and need and so he helped her to her feet and then grabbed the bottle and glasses and taking her hand he led her back to the car.

She was giddy with excitement and anticipation and as he drove through the night, glancing her way every so often, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Tonight, he was hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not get this updated last night. Family things happened. However, I hope you enjoy this update. There IS smut involved.

Oliver tried to keep his eyes on the road as they drove back to Felicity's apartment but he found they kept shifting to her, and when they did something bothered him. Felicity was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes were troubled. He was starting to wonder if she was truly ready for this.

He squeezed her hand back but she continued staring straight ahead, her bottom lip still between her teeth. As he pulled into his parking space he walked around and opened her door for her and as she stepped out, he closed the door behind her but kept her there for a moment.

“Are you really sure about this Felicity? We don’t have to do this. I have had a wonderful time and I really like you. I don’t want you to rush into anything you are not ready for.” He gently stroked her arms as she looked at him and seeing him so caring and so earnest, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“I am ready for this Oliver.” She took his hand and led him to the elevator and as they rode up, she kept his hand in hers.

The doors slid open and he pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked her door following her inside. She stepped in and laid her purse on a nearby side table and then turned to him and took a shaky breath.

“Would you like something to drink?” She asked hesitantly, not quite sure what to do.

Oliver thought he would take charge so he stepped forward and cupped her cheeks.

“All I want is you.” He leaned down and kissed her lips once, then twice and soon she was giving that sigh that set his blood on fire and she was leaning into him.

He kept his hands on her cheeks not wanting to rush her but as he started to deepen the kiss something tugged at his conscious and he pulled back.

“Maybe we should wait.”

She opened her eyes in a daze from his kisses and looked at him confused. “What?”

Oliver took a deep breath and stepped back. “Maybe we should take things slow and wait.”

Felicity was even more confused. Had he changed his mind? Did he not want her anymore?

He took her hand and led her to the couch and sat close to her, facing her. “Felicity, I like you a lot. I mean so much so that every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you.”

“I want to kiss you too.” She said the words softly.

“But I just sense some hesitation on your part and I don’t want to rush things. I mean we haven’t really known each other all that long and if that is causing you to hesitate then please tell me. I won’t be mad.”

Felicity watched him for a moment and her heart leapt in her chest at his words. He was being so kind and considerate and it was making her insides jelly. No, they had not known each other for very long, but the way he was with Ellie and with her was showing her more than words just what kind of man he really was. She had gotten to know men verbally and had eventually found them to be wanting in one way or another. But she was not finding that with Oliver, in fact she found that the more time she spent with him and the more she saw him with her daughter the more she wanted to know about him and the more she liked him.

Yes, she had been having second thoughts but in that moment of clarity she realized she had nothing to be hesitant about with Oliver. Everything with him just seemed right.

She moved closer to him and gave him a soft smile. “I will admit I was having second thoughts. I mean it has been over five years for me and before Ellie’s father I had only been with one other man. I am not very uh, experienced in dating and such. However, I do know one thing, I really like you Oliver. You make me smile and laugh and I feel good when I am with you. And Ellie adores you which to me is the best endorsement.”

She reached forward and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. “I want this Oliver.” She looked into his eyes letting him see the certainty there and the confidence that this was right for them. “Will you kiss me?”

Oliver smiled and then leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers as he kept his hands on her face, holding her softly. He was going to take this slow and easy and not rush things. He wanted everything to be perfect. That was all he had ever wanted for the evening.

He brushed his hand gently down her cheek to her shoulder and when she gave that sigh that he knew he would be hearing in his dreams for the rest of this life he scooted closer to her. He slowly deepened the kiss and slid his other hand up into her hair and Felicity moved her hands up around his neck, her fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

All he was doing was kissing her, he would deepen the kiss and then slowly pull back and lighten it before he would deepen the kiss again. The fact that he was only touching her with his mouth, sensually teasing her with his tongue was making her body start to tingle.

He continued to play with her mouth eventually nipping her bottom lip, just like he said he wanted to do and that made Felicity’s body immediately heat up. She took the lapels of his suit jacket and pushed them open letting the jacket fall from his shoulders. He kept his lips on hers and when then she was reaching for his tie.

Oliver grabbed her hands and held them in his as he continued just to kiss and tease her lips and when she whimpered, he pulled back and looked down at her with an intensity that she thought was going to consume her.

“We are going to take this slow. I want to enjoy every single minute.” His voice was husky and deep and it made her shiver with need as he placed her hands on his chest. This time when she slid her hands back up to his tie, he let her undo it, watching her face as she made quick work of it.

He watched as she tugged at this shirt and he helped her pull it from his pants before she started on the buttons. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest as she started to reveal tan skin over taut muscles. Her eyes were devouring him inch by inch and even though he waned to touch her, he wanted her to take her time. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and her eyes danced over his chest as she took in a breath.

_Jesus, he was fucking beautiful._

She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid her hands down his chest, feeling the hot, tight skin over hard roped muscles and she let her fingers play along each and every dip. She felt his muscles jerk when her hand slid along his stomach and she smiled a sexy smile.

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as he tried to keep his hands to his sides. Her touch was inciting a fire in his blood and when she leaned forward and traced his pec with her lips, he realized he needed to touch her, so he put a hand at the back of her head.

“You are beautiful.” She whispered against his skin and then she stopped and stood and held out her hand.

He took her hand and stood and she led him down the hall to her bedroom. She wanted to see all of him. Oliver was already hard; his body had responded immediately to her lips on his skin and when the entered her room he pulled her to him and kissed her with unrestrained heat.

“Now it is my turn.” He turned her around and put his hands on the zipper at her back, his fingers guiding it down her dress. He knew she was not wearing a bra as the dress did not allow for one but when the dress fell to the floor and he saw the bit of lace that hugged her body, his desire shot through the roof. She was perfect. She stood in a scrap of black lace and strappy sandals and Oliver’s blood heated even more.

He turned her back around and he saw uncertainty enter her eyes when he looked at her so he gently took her face in his hands and said, “You are perfection Felicity.”

She blushed a soft red and then he was kissing her again. She moaned when her skin pressed against his and his arms wrapped around her back. He marveled at how his hands spanned her waist and he slowly moved her back toward the bed as his tongue caressed hers.

He had her sit down and then he knelt at he feet and pulled a foot to his knee. He unhooked the straps and removed her shoe and then gently kissed the inside of her knee. She hitched her breath and watched him avidly as he set it down and then picked up her other foot and repeated the gesture. His eyes met hers and they were dark and deep with feelings that neither one wanted to acknowledge and so he finally stood and reached for his belt buckle.

“No, please. Let me.” Her words came out on a breath of air that was both husky and filled with desire and he dropped his hands and stepped closer. She unbuckled his belt and then unsnapped his pants before moving the zipper down and then pushing the pants down his legs.

He stood before her in black boxers, his arousal teasing her as it tented the fabric. She looked up at him and licked her lips and then scooted back on the bed and laid down, her hair splaying around her shoulders at it had before on the blanket.

She felt her body grow wetter as he started kissing her legs and slowly moving his way up.

“I want to taste every single inch of you Felicity.”

She closed her eyes and a moan hit the air as she felt his lips sliding up her inner thigh. “Your skin is so soft.”

He nipped at her inner thigh causing her hips to buck in response and then he moved closer to her heat and let his mouth hover there. His breath caressed her through the lace and she gripped the comforter tightly in her fists as he just stayed there for a moment.

He inhaled her scent and his body hardened as he reached out and moved the scrap of lace covering her to the side and then let his lips danced along her slit. She gasped and arched her hips and soon his tongue was dancing making the moans and whimpers escape her lips on with more frequency.

She tasted heavenly and was so responsive to him and he had to lay on his hip to keep his erection from pressing into his stomach. He was hard but he was not going to rush this, he was going to give her pleasure until she was spent.

He moved his hand up and covered her breast gently squeezing and stroking as his tongue stroked along her slit and when he flicked her clit, she cried out his name. It was music to his ears.

His fingers danced over her nipples teasing and tweaking and she was squirming with want so intense that she reached her hands down and splayed them through his hair, tugging slightly.

He moved his left arm back down and placed it over her hips to keep her still and then he let a finger dance along her heat before slipping it inside of her. She was warm and tight and all things sexy and as he started to move his finger and she started to moan and gasp, he slid in a second finger. He pumped them slowly as his tongue danced against her clit and soon her body was tingling all over as her excitement started to peak.

He felt her hips moving against is arm and when he sucked on her clit hard and pumped his fingers in, curling them just slightly, she let go. He felt her body clench and shudder against his mouth and he drank in every single drop her body released to him.

_Fuck that was the most intense orgasm she had ever felt._

She laid back gasping her orgasm still shooting tiny bits of electricity through her limbs, and he slowly climbed his way up her chest, leaving kisses and nips along the way.

“You look so beautiful when you cum.”

He leaned down and kissed her again and she pulled his mouth hard to hers as her tongue slid along his lips tasting her spend on them. The kiss was deep and carnal and everything sensual and she reached her hands down and pushed his boxers down his body.

He stopped and pulled up and even though his eyes were so dark with lust they looked black he asked, “Do you have condoms?”

She smiled and sat up as her hands reached out to touch the length of him. “I have been on the pill since Ellies’ birth.”

He let out a sigh of relief and when he felt her small, soft hands gently grip his cock, he growled deep in his chest and reached for her underwear, pulling them quickly down her legs.

She laid back, her breaths coming in pants as he leaned back over her and kissed her deeply. She opened her thighs to him and he settled between them, his hard length teasing her entrance.

She was rubbing against him and moaning and it was driving him insane. He finally could take no more and he reached down and guided his cock to her entrance. He pushed in slowly wanting to savor each second but as he felt her heat and wetness, he kissed her and pushed in with one hard thrust.

It had been five years since she had been this intimate with someone and at that moment, as he stopped his movement and they both enjoyed the moment, she knew that nothing before this moment mattered. This was how it was supposed to be; how it was supposed to feel.

Her hand played along the corded muscles of his back as she urged him to move by nipping his earlobe and whispering hot words into his ear.

He wanted to move slowly and feel every inch of her but when her hands slid down his back and over his ass and she pressed him closer, he could not hold back and soon he was thrusting into her with all of the sexual need he had been holding back all evening.

They moved as one, their bodies meeting and sliding against each other and she lifted her legs so her knees were bracketing his hips. The move made him slide deeper and when he buried his face in her neck and groaned, she pressed his hips harder, encouraging him to let go.

“I need you to cum again Felicity.” He groaned the words into her neck and when his hand reached down and started to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts, she quickly catapulted toward ecstasy and flew over the edge.

He heard her cry of pleasure and felt her muscles clamp him tightly as she shuddered beneath him and soon, he was releasing in a burst of pleasure that hit him so hard, he cried out her name.

He collapsed on top of her, her arms holding him, and both of them gasping from the exquisite pleasure they had both just experienced.

He pulled out of her and slid to the side but didn’t let go and when he pulled her to his chest and she placed her cheek against his heart he realized in that moment that he didn’t want to let her go.

Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity laid with her head on his chest, his heart beating beneath her cheek and she snuggled her face in, her body completely spent. She felt him tracing small circles on her arm with his hand and despite the fact she just had him, it was giving her goose bumps. 

"Are you ok?" She heard the question rumble from his chest and she smiled.

"Uh hu." It was a simple answer but it was all her tired brain could muster at the moment. She felt him shift and she moved to her pillow as he turned on his side to face her.

When he saw the look on her face a smirk crossed his lips that made her want to smack him.  _Cocky bastard._

"You look all kinds of flushed and happy and you have sex hair." He grinned and she slapped his arm, but it was a weak attempt. 

He gently pushed her hair back from her cheek. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." She said the words and she meant them. Her time with Oliver was so perfect that she knew before the morning arrived, she wanted to experience it again. She lifted her hand and let her fingers run through the scruff on his chin.

"You look smug."

He laughed, "Well seeing the look on your face and knowing I put it there. I can't help it."

"Can I ask you a question Oliver? And be honest?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"Why me? I have a feeling all you have to do is snap your fingers to have women falling all over you. You said it had been over a year for you. Why? And why change that for me now?"

His eyes drifted over her flushed skin and he gave her a soft smile. "Ok, I will answer honestly but just know I am not bragging."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you would be correct. Since I turned 16 years old, I have had women chasing me, and when I was young it was exciting. The parties, the girls....I mean I was teenage boy, it was a dream come true and it stroked my ego. However, as I grew older the girls started to become meaningless and a lot of times, they were only out for what they could get for themselves. So last year after I had gone out with this girl twice and found out she was only dating me because of the Queen name and what all that entails, I decided to take break. I was dealing with my PTSD and taking care of kids and that was what I wanted to focus on. Then I met you. I found myself thinking of you constantly and all I wanted to do was get to know you."

She saw the way his eyes flickered when he said his last name. She knew that he came from money. I mean you couldn't live in Starling and not have heard of the Queen's and Queen Consolidated. 

"Why didn't you take over your father's business?" She asked the question softly, not sure if he would want to answer. 

He paused and gently stroked her hair back from her face as if it was soothing for him.

"When I came back from the Army transiting back to civilian life was a struggle. I tried working with my Dad for a few months but sitting behind a desk and reading memos while attending meeting after meeting was just not for me. My father had a great COO who had been helping him run the business for a while, so I agreed to turn the running of QC over to him. I still technically will inherit the company when my father passes but will not be involved in the daily things."

She looked at him in surprise. 

"So, you really don't have to work." She made the statement and then blushed.  _Geez she didn't want him to think she was one of THOSE women._

He smiled softly at her expression of embarrassment and gently stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. _God how he loved her lips._

"I guess not but I enjoy what I do. The kids really help me to keep focus and their honesty and unconditional love have helped me to transition back into society a lot quicker than if I had gone to therapy. They are my therapy."

She had a question she wanted to ask, she really did, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"What Felicity? I can see something is on your mind. You never have to be afraid to talk to me." He let his hand slide down her arm gently stroking.

"Have you ever had a PTSD episode while watching kids?"

There she said it and despite the fact she hated she asked it, as a Mom she could not stop herself.

He smiled gently, "No. I have never had an episode when I have been watching children.”

She let out a breath of relief inwardly because she had hated asking that question.

They laid staring at each other as she gently stroked her hair. She loved him touching her so softly and she sighed and closed her eyes.

“Can I ask YOU a question?” She opened her eyes when she heard him speak and nodded.

“Why five years?”

She thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain to him. “Cooper, Ellie’s father, left me when he found out I was pregnant with her. He told me he was not ready to be a Dad and to be quite honest we had only been dating for about a year.” She gave him a look of chagrin. “The condom broke.”

He nodded and just kept stroking her hair, listening.

“I was scared to death. I was pregnant and all by myself.”

“What about your family, your Mom?”

“Well my father left us when I was 7 years old. And my mother is a cocktail waitress in Vegas with her own set of problems. She wasn’t really equipped emotionally to come help me and I don’t know that I would have allowed her to do so. I thought briefly about having an abortion but when I went to the doctor and saw that little heart beating away so fast, I couldn’t do it. That baby was a part of me and despite the fact I would be raising it on my own, I wanted her…or him.” She smiled softly at the memory.

“Oh, you should have seen her when she was born Oliver. She was beautiful. She still is for that matter. She had big blue eyes and the softest light brown hair. It’s lightened a lot as she has gotten older. When I saw her sweet face, I decided at that moment she was my primary focus and nothing else. I mean I did work to get my company off the ground, but it was all for her. I told myself that my needs could wait.”

Oliver watched the expression on her face with a soft one of his own. “Has Cooper EVER asked to see her? Ever tried to contact you?”

“I spoke to him about a year ago. Ellie had gotten really sick and the doctors were asking for all of her family medical history so I had to call him. He didn’t ask about her or express any type of concern. He told me he would have his lawyer send me the medical records and that was it.”

Oliver gritted his teeth at her words, as anger simmered. How could a man leave her? How could anyone not want to be a part of this amazing woman’s life as well as her daughters? He could not imagine.

“That must have been a scary time for you.” He kept his tone soft even though he wanted to punch something or specifically someone.

“It was. She had Kawasaki disease. I had noticed she had a rash and fever and her hands and feet were swelling and peeling. They don’t know what causes the disease, they think it was a virus. She was in the hospital for two weeks and those were the two scariest weeks of my life. When they let me finally take her home, I was so happy.”

“Wow you are amazing.” He looked at her in wonder gently stroking her hair. “You are so strong Felicity. You mesmerize me.”

“I’m not all that special.” She said the words and looked down but Oliver lifted her face, placing a finger under her chin.

“Oh, I beg to differ Ms. Smoak. You have raised a beautiful child all by yourself while simultaneously getting a business off the ground. That is pretty incredible in my opinion.”

She looked into his sincere blue eyes and she leaned forward and kissed him softly. No one had ever said that to her before; no one had ever recognized the sacrifice that she had made for her family.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as they kissed leisurely.

“We might want to get some rest.” He spoke softly. He wanted to keep kissing her, to make love her again, but he could see that she was tired. That could wait until morning. 

He turned on his back and pulled her to his chest again. He was starting to become slightly protective of this beautiful, amazing woman. He wanted to hunt Cooper down and make him take some responsibility for the beautiful little girl that he had abandoned, but he knew that was not his place.

He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her arm as he felt her body relax and soon, she was asleep.

Tonight, had been amazing in every single way. He just hoped that light of morning would not change things between them.

He kissed her again and soon he was sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short update. I have some things going on with my father. But don't worry, I will have a longer update tomorrow. I just wanted to give you guys something today too. Enjoy.

Felicity woke the next morning feeling better......well feeling than she had felt in a very long time. She was warm and comfortable and deliciously sore and as she stretched and her foot came into contact with a hard, inanimate object behind her she remembered why. Oliver was asleep behind her with his arm around her waist and Felicity turned slowly so as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and she gently ran her finger through the scruff on his cheek as she let her eyes dance over his face. She placed a hand on his chest and the feel of those hard muscles all around her the night before made her body blush a soft shade of pink. She let her hand trace over his shoulder and then up into his hair and she felt his arm tighten around her as he started to stir awake.

He opened his blue eyes and looked right at her and heart skipped a beat for just a moment as the recognition turned to affection.

“Good Morning.” He smiled at her and tugged her just a little closer.

“Good Morning.” She let her hand stay locked in his hair as her fingers danced through it.

He closed his eyes at her touch and then opened them and as he gently caressed her back. “How are you feeling this morning?”

She could tell by the way he asked the question that he was asking about more, and she smiled. “I have no regrets, if that is what you are asking.”

He gave her his beautiful smile and said, “I am glad to hear that. Neither am I.”

He kissed her lips softly and then rolled her onto her back and settle between her thighs. She could feel him pressing into her and her skin heated up. He gently pushed her hair back from her face. “What time you do you have to be up this morning?” He kissed her again and then kissed down her cheek to her neck as she closed her eyes and moved her head so he could access that sensitive place below her ear that he had found made her moan, and that is exactly what she did.

“It’s Sunday so I don’t have to be up anytime soon. Lyla and John told me to call them when I am ready to pick up Ellie, but not to do so until after lunch.” She thought about that for a moment. About how accommodating they had been about this date. She needed to talk to Lyla when she had a chance.

Oliver did not give her a lot of time to think about that as he leaned down and kissed her lips. He rocked his hips against her and the moan that escaped her lips reverberated through his body. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and lifted her knees to brace his hips and as they kissed long and deep he gently slipped inside of her.

They moved together slowly as they held onto each other and he buried his face in her neck as she pressed a kiss to his ear. Their movements mirrored one another and soon their hands were sliding over soft skin and hard muscle as their hips thrust and pulled. Their moans and sighs danced in the air and as their bodies started to climb toward their ultimate pleasure Oliver kissed up her neck and took control of her mouth.

Oliver ‘s hand slid down and gently stroked her clit as he slowly thrust into her and as Felicity felt that familiar tingle in every part of her body, Oliver thrust in deeper and Felicity exploded below him. She cried out as he held her tightly and whispered into her ear, his encouragement soon had her gasping and trembling. Oliver felt her body tighten round him and he slid his hands down and gripped her hips as he moved quickly, deeply and soon he was following after her, releasing deep inside of her. She held him as he had held her and as he started to come down, his body shaking, he kissed her again softly.

Neither one moved or was even included to do so as they just held onto each other, but soon Oliver pulled out of her and moved to her side, not wanting to leave his weight on her for too long. They both caught their breath as they laid forehead to forehead their arms and bodies entwined.

“I wish I could wake up like that every morning.” Felicity giggled as she spoke and the movement made Oliver smile as he kissed her forehead.

“It does sound like heaven.” He pulled back and gave her a soft smile. “Can I take you to breakfast this morning and then go with you to pick up Ellie?”

“Why Mr. Queen, if I didn’t know any better I would think you were missing her.” Felicity stroked his cheek and he gave her a sheepish look.

“You would be correct.”

Oliver pushed back the covers and stood with an energy that had Felicity looking at him as if he was crazy and he reached over and pulled her out of bed. She grumbled that she was cold and he assured her that a nice, hot morning shower would warm her right up.

***

Felicity and Oliver sat across from each other at a nearby café and Oliver had been concerned that things would be awkward between them. However, he was finding that things were smoother than they had been before they slept together. Felicity seemed relaxed, content, dare he say happy.

Well he was happy and as she regaled him with her latest technological problem at work he just smiled at her with a look of absolutely adoration. He knew she was smart; like two degrees, MIT smart. But listening to her speak about what she was passionate about he realized she was flat out a genius.

She looked at him and said his name, and he realized pretty quickly that she had asked him a question, and he had no clue what she had asked him.

“I’m sorry, what?” He gave her an innocent look of confusion and she smirked at him.

“Where did you go? I lost you there for a moment.”

Oliver smiled at her and said, “I was listening to you speak and I realized just how smart you really are, and I am wondering if I can keep up with you.”

She looked at him curiously, surprised he would admit such a thing, but she grinned and said, "Just keep giving me good sex and we will call it even."

He laughed and soon they were talking about Ellie. They both had been thinking in their minds what to tell her and it was something that needed to be decided.

"I think we should tell her. I mean I already sort of opened that door by telling her we were going on a date last night." She gave him a look of chagrin.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like this is being rushed. You are her mother and I support whatever decision you make. If you don't want to tell her, we can wait." Oliver wanted her to know that hew as sincere in what he was saying. As much as he loved Ellie she was not his daughter so it was not his choice to make.

Felicity took his hand in hers, "No Oliver, I want us to tell her together. I know that it is early in our relationship but I have always promised myself that I would be honest with her about everything. I want to be honest with her about this too."

"Ok, but I will follow your lead." He leaned over and kissed her softly and then motioned for the check.

"Let's go get that munchkin." He paid the bill and then took her hand and drew her to her feet. Felicity let out sigh but not of concern, it was of contentment and she grasped his hand tightly as she pulled out her phone and dialed Lyla.

She knew it might surprise Lyla and John that Oliver was still with her this morning but she had a sneaking suspicion that they would not be surprised at all that things went so well.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyla smiled as she watched Ellie and JJ race through the house. Felicity had just called to let them know she was on her way to pick up Ellie and Lyla was looking forward to hearing about her date with Oliver. Lyla met Oliver a few years ago when he was looking for work and was recommended as a nanny. She had been surprised when she met him and when she heard his background was in the Army, she had invited him to dinner and introduced him to John. They became quick friends, both having served, and as the years had passed they had become the best of friends. Lyla saw firsthand how working with the children helped Oliver to deal with his PTSD and when the position with Felicity had become available she had sent him over right away. Felicity was one of her dearest friends and something had told her that Oliver and Felicity would hit it off both professionally and personally. 

Felicity had been single for as long as Lyla had known her and she always felt that her friend deserved someone in her life that would love her and Ellie. Oliver had dated on and off throughout the years but no woman had ever been the one. John had tried to talk her out of match-making but Lyla felt strongly that Oliver and Felicity should meet and she could not wait to hear how their evening had gone.

Hearing a knock at the door she walked over and smiled when she saw Felicity standing there but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the man standing behind her. Oliver!

She hugged Felicity giving Oliver a look of surprise, “Well….Oliver….it is good to see you.” She gave him a hug as well as they both walked into the house and she called out to John. He was not going to believe this.

“Lyla thank you so much for watching Ellie. How was she?” They followed Lyla into the living room and she motioned for them to sit down.

“Oh she was wonderful. She and JJ just ran out to the backyard.” Lyla gave her a curious look. “Sooooo, I am guessing your date went well?”

Felicity blushed slightly and Oliver cleared his throat. “Lyla, before Ellie gets here we wanted to talk to you and John.” Felicity’s voice was a little wobbly from her nerves. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She was a grown woman and she had gone out on a date with someone she really liked. They had a great time and had decided to spend the night together. _No biggie. Right?_

John walked into the room and when he saw Oliver sitting on the couch, close to Felicity, he stopped briefly before he walked the rest of the way into the room.

“Oliver, Felicity.” He walked over and Felicity stood and gave him a hug. Oliver stood and gave him one as well and John whispered, “You and I are going to have at talk later.”

John moved over and sat next to Lyla who was looking like the cat that ate the canary. “So guys, how was the date?” He knew how the date had gone; I mean they were sitting here together the next day. Something told him that Oliver had not gone home last night.

“That is what we wanted to talk to you and Lyla about before Ellie comes back into the house.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and she looked at him and smiled. “Oliver and I had a great time last night and we have decided to try dating.”

Lyla got a huge grin across her face and she held out her hand to John. “Pay up Johnnie.”

Felicity gave her a skeptical look. “Looking a little happy there Lyla. And what is this about paying up?”

Lyla bit her bottom lip and finally got saved when Ellie and JJ came running into the house. Whew, at least that conversation could wait until later.

“Mommy!!!!” Felicity opened her arms as Ellie ran into them. She hugged her tight and Ellie squealed with delight when she saw Oliver sitting next to her. She scrambled over onto his lap and put her arm around his neck. “Mr. Oliver.”

“Hi munchkin.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came with your Mommy to pick you up.”

Ellie looked at her Mommy. “Is your date not over?”

Oh the innocence of children. Felicity almost choked at the innocent insinuation that in their case, she guessed was true.

“Yes baby, our date is over, but Mommy and Mr. Oliver have something we want to talk to you about. Are you ready to go home?”

Ellie nodded and Lyla stood to gather Ellie’s things. Felicity walked over and whispered in Lyla’s ear, “You and I are having a serious talk later.”

She gave her a stern look but Lyla just smiled and handed her Ellie’s things. Oliver picked Ellie up and hiked her onto his shoulders and started toward the door.

As they walked to their car Lyla and John watched them go, both with a soft smile on their faces. Oliver, Felicity and Ellie looked so much like a family.

“See I told you so.” John looked down at his wife and grinned.

“Yes you did.”

***

When they got back to Felicity’s apartment they sat down on the sofa, and Ellie immediately crawled back into Oliver’s lap. It tugged at Felicity’s heart strings to see just how much her daughter already trusted and loved this man. She prayed they were doing the right thing.

“So Ellie, Mommy and Mr. Oliver wanted to talk to you about something important. You know that Mommy and Oliver went on a date last night. How would you feel if Mommy and Mr. Oliver started dating?”

Ellie looked at her curiously, “You mean like going out all the time, then getting married?”

“Well not quite like that munchkin.” Oliver smiled at her. “We would continue to go out on dates and spend time together and we would have times when the three of us would spend time together too. This would be outside of me watching you. We would just see how things go.”

Ellie looked up at him and he saw the intelligence dancing behind her eyes, “You won’t make my Mommy cry will you?”

Oliver looked at Felicity and then he took Ellie and turned her in his lap so that she was facing him and could see his face. “Ellie, I can’t truthfully promise that I won’t ever make your Mommy cry, because sometimes adults disagree. But I want you to know that as long as we are dating I will never, ever, ever hurt her or you. I will be here for both of you and do everything I can to make sure you are both happy.”

Ellie looked at him in the eyes for a moment and then she hugged him. “I love you Mr. Oliver.”

Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes teared up and she put her hand over her mouth and stood. She had to step away for a moment and get her emotions under control. This was such a big step. She was letting him into both of their lives and allowing her daughter to get close to a man. She took a deep breath and walked over to look out the window giving Oliver and Ellie a moment and then she heard little feet walk her way.

“Mommy?” Felicity turned and wiped a tear from her cheek as she leaned down and looked at her daughter. Ellie smiled softly at her.

“I am glad you are dating Oliver.”

Felicity hugged her tight and then Ellie ran off to her room. Oliver walked over and took Felicity in his arms. “Are you ok?” She slid her arms up around his neck and smiled a watery but happy smile.

“I am great.” She kissed him softly.

“Well I probably should head home and give you to some time to miss me.” He took her hand and walked to the door. “I will text you later.” He kissed her again and then gently stroked her cheek before he left.

Felicity closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment with a wistful smile on her face. She had really enjoyed every single moment of last night and as she pushed away from the door, she found she had lightness in her step that had been missing for a long time.

***

Oliver walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the side table. He walked into the kitchen to grab water when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see John’s face and he answered with a groan.

“Meet me at the gym in an hour Queen.”

“I’ll be there.” He sighed as he took a sip of his water. He knew this was coming and knowing John he knew he was not going to get out of this “talk”. He headed into the bedroom to change into his workout clothes and again found a grin crossing his face as he changed. Before he could stop himself he was sending her a text.

_O: Is it too soon to text you?_

_F:  Not for me. I was about to text you. (smiley face)_

_O:  Oh so you were thinking about me already?_

_F:  Kinda, I got a voicemail from Lyla to call her._

_O:  I just got a call from John to meet him at the gym._

_F:  I apologize now for his protectiveness. He thinks of himself as my big brother._

_O:  I am a big boy, I am sure I can handle it. (grinning smiley face)_

_F:  Text me later._

_O: I will. Enjoy your girl talk._

Oliver looked at the phone with a silly grin on his face and then deciding to do his usual run he grabbed his water and keys and headed out the door. He found his thoughts going back over the night before. It has been so crazily perfect that he had wondered for a moment if he had been dreaming. Of all the women he had dated in his life Felicity was the only one he could not get out of his mind. She had looked stunning last night and when they made love….. _wait a minute. Made love? Don’t start getting sappy Queen._

He tried to clear his mind as he ran and a little while later when he walked into the gym and saw John standing there with his arms crossed across his massive chest he knew he was in trouble.

***

John warmed up at the gym as he waited for Oliver. Seeing them together this morning and knowing what that meant had surprised him. He loved them both, Oliver as a brother and Felicity as a sister, so he wanted to make sure they both knew what they were doing. He agreed with Lyla that they would be good together, but he didn’t want them to rush into anything. They both had Ellie to think about, not just themselves. John had also been there when Ellie got sick and he had witnessed how upset and hurt Felicity had been when Ellie’s father had basically dismissed them both. He never wanted to see that look on her face again.

He knew deep down that Oliver would never hurt Felicity in that way and he could tell from the little interaction that he saw earlier that Oliver loved the little girl a lot. But Oliver did not have a good track record when it came to relationships and so he wanted them to take things slow.

He saw Oliver come huffing in the door and he smiled and crossed his arms. He was going to work Oliver to exhaustion and make absolutely sure he knew that if he hurt those two ladies in any way, he would deal with him.

Oliver grabbed a towel and made his way over to John. “What do you want to do today?”

John grinned at him. “Boxing.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a real long update but my daughters birthday was today so had a lot going on. I hope you enjoy this update anyway. 
> 
> I should be back on track for updates in the next few days so thank you guys for being patience as I deal with family. I love you all.

Oliver huffed as John knocked him to the ground again, and when he looked up John had a huge grin on his face. They had been boxing for about half an hour and for the most part they had been pretty evenly matched. However, John snuck in two punches that had knocked Oliver to the mat and he was getting frustrated. He knew that John had a special place in his heart for Felicity and Ellie and so they needed to talk. He stood up and lifted his hands as John moved around the ring and and when John landed another punch Oliver knew he was way too distracted to continue.

Oliver held up his hands to signal he was done and John followed him to the bench as they both removed their gloves.

"That was a good workout." John said, barely breathing heavy. 

"Of course it was for you, those last three punches put me on my ass." John laughed.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk John?" Oliver placed his gloves on the rack and then reached for his towel and his water. 

"Yeah, tell you what. There is a diner around the corner from here. Let's go get a cup of coffee." Oliver nodded. That sounded good. They decided to walk since it was close by and as they settled into a booth near the back, they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you about what is going on with Felicity and I."

John got right to the point. "You guys seem to be moving pretty fast."

“I know, and believe me I think it has taken us both by surprise as well. But John I really, really like Felicity. From the first moment I saw her there has been this connection. I can’t explain it. I already love Ellie as if she were my own and when I am with Felicity………” John stayed quiet as he watched the expression on Oliver’s face change. It turned soft and wistful. “I don’t even know how to describe it John.”

He looked at him perplexed and John smiled. “You know, when I met Lyla, it was after I came back from the Army and one day, I walked into a coffee shop near her office and I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I didn’t talk to her but we exchanged a look. The next day I could not get her off my mind so I started going back and one day I saw her again. This time I approached her and we sat down at a table and we talked. I knew as soon as I got up to leave that day that I wanted to see her again and again and again.” John looked directly into Oliver’s eyes, “Sometimes love hits us out of the blue man, and it’s unexpected and quick, but it’s exactly what we need.”

Oliver gave him a look of surprise, “Oh we are not in love John. It’s too soon for that.”

John gave him a “poor sucker” smile as he shook his head. “Oliver, let me ask you a question, and I want you to be honest.”

Oliver just looked at him.

“How do you react when you see Felicity?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does your heart race? Do you grow a little nervous even though you have never been nervous around a woman in your entire life? Do you want to talk to her before you go to bed at night?”

Oliver looked at him as his mind raced. Could he be in love with her already?

He had gone through his life not really ever having a serious relationship, not ever feeling there was someone in his life that he could not imagine being there, until her.

John could see he had given Oliver a lot to think about. He finished his coffee and threw a few bills on the table.

“Listen Oliver. I think of you like a brother and I cannot think of anyone that I would want Felicity with more because I know you. I know your character. Face reality man, you are already in love with her. But if you are not ready for that; if you are not ready for a serious relationship then you need to let her know, because my gut tells me she is in love with you too.” John stood and patted Oliver on the shoulder before he walked out.

***

Felicity dialed Lyla’s number and stood in the kitchen cooking Ellie some dinner as she waited. When Lyla answered, just like her husband, she wasted no time.

“Ok, Felicity, spill it.”

“Spill what?”

“Don’t act dumb. Your date. I am guessing based on the fact the was still with you this morning and he came with you to pick up Ellie that things went VERY well.” Felicity heard the exaggeration in the word very and she rolled her eyes.

“Before we talk about this, I have a question for YOU Lyla. Did you send Oliver to me on purpose?” There was a pause and Felicity had her answer before Lyla even spoke.

“Yes.”

“Lyla Michaels!”

“Well you were both single, we love Oliver like family, so I just felt it was time you two met. Plus, you needed an exceptional nanny and that is exactly who I sent you.” Felicity could hear the smile in Lyla’s voice as she plated Ellie’s food. She sat it down on the bar in front of her and kissed the top of her head before she walked to the couch so she could have a little more privacy.

“Now, quid pro quo Felicity. How did things go?”

“It was….” Felicity paused for a moment and the only word she could think of was, “it was amazing.”

_Did she just hear a squeal on the other end of the phone? Did Lyla just squeal like a teenager?_

“I knew it. He spent the night, didn’t he?”

Felicity thought for a moment about keeping that bit of information to herself, but Lyla was her closest friend and she loved Ellie. She couldn’t lie to her.

“Yes.”

“You’re not regretting that are you?” Lyla asked the question slowly.

“You know Lyla, I’m really not. I mean I know we have only known each other for a few days but I can’t explain it. Oliver and I……….we have connection. It’s like I have known him for so much longer and I can tell he cares so much for Ellie, and when we are alone……..” She paused again as a soft smile curved her lips. “It’s like we were made for each other.”

“But?” Lyla asked the question. She could tell more was on Felicity’s mind and knowing her past, she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

“But I am scared Lyla. What if it doesn’t work out? What if this is just attraction? I can’t let someone get close to Ellie that is going to just walk away one day. I won’t do that to her.”

“Felicity, John and I have known Oliver for a long time, and he has worked for me for a number of years. I don’t foresee it not working out because what I saw today was a man that loves you and Ellie. But if something did happen, he has always been professional and I know he would be professional with you too.”

“Love? Oh no, it is way too soon to be talking about love. He doesn’t love me.”

“Felicity that man is so in love with you he can’t see straight, and you love him too.”

“Pfff, no Lyla. Oliver and I like each other an awful lot. We want to see where this thing between us is going to go and we have a strong connection but we are nowhere near love.”

“Felicity, let me ask you a question. When you are not with Oliver do you want to be with him? Is he all you think about? And does your heart race when you are with him? If you answered yes, then you are head over heels, certifiably in love. And he loves you too. I have known that man for a number of years and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say. Yes, she did feel all those things that Lyla said but there was no way it was love, was it?

“Listen, I have to go put JJ to bed. Let’s try to do lunch next week, ok?”

Lyla hung up the phone and Felicity just sat there with her phone in her hands. She had a lot more to think about. 

***

Felicity walked back into the living room after putting Ellie to bed. Ellie had asked Felicity if Oliver would be back tomorrow to watch her and she had assured her that even though she and Oliver were dating that he was still her nanny. She sat down on the couch, her mind racing when her phone dinged. She wanted to talk to him, she missed him already. 

_O: Are you awake?_

_F: Yes, I just put Ellie to bed and I was going to message you._

_O: I look forward to seeing her tomorrow._

_F:  She is looking forward to seeing you too._

_O: John and I had a talk today. He is very protective of you and Ellie._

_F:  He didn't scare you away did he?_

_O:  It takes a lot more than a huge guy beating me to a pulp to scare me away._

_F: What?_

_O: We boxed._

_F: (surprised smiley face) Boxed?_

_O: Yep. How did your talk go?_

_F:  Lyla set us up on purpose. She was match-making._

_O: So, I really do need to thank her._

_O:  I enjoyed last night._

_F:  Me too._

_O: I miss you._

_F:  I miss you too._

_O: I miss holding you._

_F:  I miss you holding me too._

_O:  See you in the morning? I will make breakfast._

_F:  I can’t wait._

_O:  Dream of me._

_F:  Goodnight Oliver._

Oliver found his hand typing “I lov…….” And then he stopped and back erased.

_O: Goodnight Felicity._

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for understanding the delays in my updating. My father see's his oncologist tomorrow and then has a pet scan coming up so we are praying the lesion they have found is benign. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Felicity sat at her desk the next day going through the emails that had accrued just over the weekend. She loved her job and loved running her own company, but sometimes she wished she didn't have to deal with all the small things like approving bills and invoices as well as dealing with vendors. She had been looking to hire another person for her accounting department to take these details on, but life had been getting in the way. 

However, she did smile as she thought of that morning. Oliver had shown up just a little before 8:00 a.m. and using his key had snuck in and started breakfast while she had been getting ready for work. She walked down the hall hearing her daughters’ giggles and found Oliver and Ellie eating pancakes and Ellie was belly laughing as Oliver was using a deep voice to make her pancake, which had a fruit funny face, talk. 

She smiled, and Oliver leaned over and kissed her before he stood and walked into the kitchen to make her a plate. He also brought her a cup of coffee and Felicity decided that having someone to make her coffee in the morning was the best thing ever. She found she did not miss the coffee shop on the corner at all and the view of her barista in blue jeans and a t-shirt was quite nice.

Felicity had told him about her day and what she had on her plate and even though she was sure he did not understand half of what she was talking about he listened as if she was telling him the secrets of the world. 

She jumped as Gerry poked his head into her office and gave her a sympathetic look. "You need to stop and eat some lunch." 

She sighed, "I know, but I really think I should just order in a sandwich because I have 100 emails to go through and I have two calls this afternoon that I cannot put off."

Gerry walked over to her desk and looked down at her, “Yes, but you need to get out for a moment or you are going to explode. Get up go for a walk, clear your head and grab something to eat. All of this will still be here when you return.”

Felicity knew he was right, so she finally grabbed her wallet and her phone and walked to the elevators. Gerry watched her like an overprotective father as she got inside, and he winked at her before the doors closed. He was right, getting away from her desk for a moment was already making her feel a little clearer headed. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Oliver. She grinned as she opened it and then laughed so loud, everyone on the sidewalk turned to look at her. Oliver had sent her a picture of him playing hide and seek with Ellie and the picture was of Ellie under her comforter on her bed. You could clearly see her sitting there with the comforter over her head and Oliver had captioned the picture, “Playing hide n’ seek. Ellie is too good at hiding.”

Seeing the picture made Felicity wish that she was with them. She wanted to be at home, so she hurried down the sidewalk and grabbed a sandwich to go from the nearby deli. If she ate her lunch quickly and then finished her up her calls she could leave early and go home. Home. She had always liked her penthouse, but she was starting to find that the more Oliver was there with them the more she was thinking of it as a real home.

***

Oliver slinked down the hallway, his eyes looking everywhere for a place to hide. Ellie was counting, and he smiled as he found a nearby closet and slipped inside. He had found that she giggled loudest when he jumped out from his hiding space, so he waited with the door cracked, his view of the hallway perfect. He saw her sneaking down the hall and when she saw the cracked closet door she sneaked closer. Oliver waited, and when Ellie reached out and opened the door he growled and jumped forward. She squealed and ran down the hall with Oliver hot on her trail and when he caught her he laid her on the couch and started tickling her.

Ellie giggled and laughed, her hands pushing and her body squirming. Oliver continued to tickle and suddenly she giggles yelled, “Stop it Daddy!”

Oliver’s hands froze, and he pulled back looking down at her sweet face. She clearly did not realize what she had said and so he ignored it and stood to walk to the kitchen.

“Would you like a snack Ellie?” He started pulling the milk and the remaining muffins he had made from the fridge and soon she was sitting down with a mouth full of blueberry muffin. Oliver took the time to think upon what just happened. When he had heard the word “Daddy” come from Ellie’s mouth his heart had skipped a beat. He already loved her so very much, but he was concerned that Felicity would be upset if she heard Ellie call him Daddy.

He finally decided he would talk to her and tell her what happened when she got home, so he grabbed a muffin and sat down next to Ellie.

Ellie looked over at him with her mouth full and said, “Are wooo gonna marwy my Mommy?

Oliver looked down into her blue eyes and he smiled softly, “I don’t’ know. I like your Mommy an awful lot. I like you an awful lot too.”

Ellie swallowed her bite and took a sip of her milk, “My real Daddy didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t like us.”

Oliver frowned and looked at her, “Why would you say that?”

“Because he didn’t stay.” Oliver’s breath caught at her words, and his heart ached for the little girl who was wise beyond her years.

“Ellie, I am sure your Daddy cares. He must have had something that kept him away.”

Ellie gave him a vulnerable look and then said, “I would rather have you as my Daddy.”

It tore at Oliver’s heart and he reached over and pulled Ellie onto his lap and hugged her close. He couldn’t say anything as his throat was choked with tears, so he just held her and rocked her gently. He needed to talk to Felicity.

***

Felicity heard her phone ringing and looking down and seeing it was her 2:00 p.m., conference call, she pulled her notes from the folder and answered the phone. She was excited about this call because she was considering partnering with Palmer Technologies on a new data scrambler that could hopefully one day be used by Armed forces to help scramble “defense intel”.

“Mr. Palmer, I am so very thankful that you could take my call today.”

“Please call me Ray. I am glad we could connect as well. I read the business plan that you had couriered over last week and I have to say I am very impressed with the numbers.”

“And please call me Felicity. I am so very happy to hear you say that. I would like to discuss the specifics with you and then see if we could schedule a face to face meeting.”

They talked for the next hour about her business plan, the blue prints her R&D department were drawing up for the prototype and then they started looking at their calendars to schedule a meeting.

Felicity glanced at her calendar, “I have a couple of days free early next week. I would love for you to come and meet and let me give you a tour of the R&D department. We can go over the blue prints and I can answer any questions you might still have about the product.”

“Sounds great. I will have my secretary book my flight for Monday morning.  I will have her send Gerry my flight information. I looked forward to meeting you Felicity.”

“You too Ray. Have a wonderful afternoon.”

Felicity hung up the phone and then jumped up from her chair in excitement. She had been working on this deal with Palmer Technologies for the last six weeks and she finally felt like things were progressing. Gerry came rushing in when he heard her shout, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Palmer is coming next Monday to meet and go over the business plans. He is going to send you his flight information.” Felicity’s eyes were dancing, and Gerry clapped his hands in excitement. He knew this was a big deal for Felicity and for the company.

“Gerry, I need you to get with R&D and let them know the meeting is set for Monday and Mr. Palmer will be touring their department. I want them to have the blue prints available and be ready to answer questions.” She gathered her things as she went over a few more items with him.

“I am going to head home a little early and will be back in the morning.” She walked to Gerry’s desk with a few more items and then gave him a smile as she left.

She was so very excited, and she could not wait to share her good news with Oliver. Wow, they had only been together once, and she was already wanting to share her day with him and her good news. She tried to push that feeling aside as she texted Oliver, and then she headed home.

***

Oliver and Ellie were sitting in the floor coloring when he heard Felicity's key in the lock. He looked up with a smile and when he saw her return his smile with a warm welcome of her own his heart flipped. He loved her. 

Oliver stood and walked over to kiss her hello and she gave him a quick kiss before she moved into the room and removed her high heels. He knew that was something she did as soon as she got home every day and he found it very endearing.

"So how was your day?" He watched her kiss Ellie's head before she collapsed on the couch. 

"Oh, it was wonderful. I have been working to get a meeting with the head of Palmer Technologies to collaborate on a project and I finally got him to commit to a meeting. This could potentially be huge for Smoak Technologies."

"Wow that is fantastic Felicity." 

"Ray is coming in on Monday so I need to be super prepared which may mean some late nights." She looked at him sheepishly and then she broached an idea that had been brewing in her mind for a while. "So, on that note I was wondering if you would be able to stay here a few nights this week? I could set up the guest bedroom for you, but I just think it will be easier having you here 24/7 for a few days so I can really focus on this meeting."

Oliver saw the vulnerability in her face and he knew that before he could agree to it that he needed to talk to her about Ellie. Ellie was head down, focused on her picture so he whispered, "We need to talk first."

Felicity looked at him with concern and then she glanced at Ellie. "Ellie sweetie, I need to talk to Mr. Oliver, so we are going to go to my bedroom, ok?"

She heard Ellie say ok and then she led Oliver down the hall. Something in his voice had her worried and as they stepped into her room, she saw him look down and take a deep breath, and her worries intensified. Did he not want to stay with them?

"Today Ellie and I were playing hide and seek, and I was hiding in the closet. She loves when I jump out at her so when she found me I did that and chased her down the hall. I was tickling her on the couch and she was laughing...." Oliver paused as he saw the wistful smile on her face.

Felicity could imagine her daughter giggling and squealing as Oliver chased her down the hall and it warmed her heart.

"Ellie called me Daddy."

Total, utter surprise flitted across her face as she heard what he said. 

"She....she did what?" Felicity was floored.

"When I was tickling her she said, "Stop Daddy". I don't even think she was aware she did it."

Felicity looked so stunned but he had to tell her the rest. "She also talked a little about her real Dad. She said that he didn't like you both because he didn't stay. It took me by surprise and so I told her that he probably had something come up that had kept him away from you both. She looked at me and told me that she didn't care that she would rather have me as her Daddy."

Felicity sat down on the bed numbly. Hearing that her daughter felt her father did not like her had taken the wind out of her sails and broke her heart. 

"Felicity, I love her so very much that I just hugged her." Oliver sat down beside her and took her hand in his, and as he felt her trembling he waited.

"I didn't realize that she even thought about her father. We never talk about him and except for one time when she asked who her father was, he has never come up again." Felicity's eyes watered. "When she was sick and I had to call him, I had decided that if he decided to come see her that I would not keep him away. I would explain to her who he was and if she wanted, would allow them to have a relationship." Oliver held her quietly as he listened. "Then when he didn't even ask about her, I told myself that I would never, ever let him near her and that she would never have to give him a second thought."

"I think that having me around has triggered him for her. But I must tell you Felicity that when I heard her call me Daddy, my heart flipped in my chest"

Felicity looked up at him, so handsome, so sweet, so kind and she smiled softly, "You love her so much."

Oliver paused for only a moment and said, "I love you both."


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity sat looking at Oliver absolutely stunned. Did she just hear him right? He was looking at her with his intense, deep blue eyes and all she saw was sincerity and she had to admit, love. She stood and walked across the room, not sure what to say or how to feel at that moment. I mean she loved him, she knew it like she knew she needed air to breath. So why could she not say it back? Had her father and Cooper leaving screwed her up so much that she could not even form the words? It was easy to say it to Ellie because she was her daughter. Oliver........what was Oliver? He was the nanny, he was the man who had turned her world upside down.

Oliver watched her, letting her process what he had just told her. He did love her. He couldn’t explain it, but this woman and her little girl had come into his heart like a whirlwind and when he acknowledged his feeling he had not looked back.

Felicity turned and looked at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes and the pain. “Do you mean that?” She placed her arms around her waist, almost in a protective stance.

Oliver stood and walked over to her, but he didn’t touch her, he just looked at her, every emotion conveyed in his eyes. “I do. I love you Felicity.”

She took a deep breath, as his words washed over her. He finally gently took both of her hands into his and captured her eyes with his, “Look, I know this is sudden and we have not known each other for very long. So, I don’t expect you to say those words. I want to take you out on another date tonight. I already talked to Lyla and she and John said they will watch Ellie again.” He paused and when she exhaled he said, “What do you say?”

She looked down for a moment, trying to think of how she could explain her feelings to him, her hesitance to say the words she wanted to say so very badly. After a moment she realized she just couldn’t, so she placed her arms around his neck and she hugged him tight. He held her close and she heard him inhale as he buried his face in her neck. They held each other, and she didn’t have to say yes. He knew that was exactly what she was saying.

They both heard the door open and Ellie stood there looking at them with a worried expression on her little face. “Mommy are you ok?”

Felicity pulled back and she gave her daughter a tremulous smile. “Yes baby. I am fine. But can we talk to you for a minute?”

Felicity sat down on the bed and Ellie walked over and crawled up into her lap. She looked at Felicity with those big blue eyes and Felicity had to take a moment.

“Honey, Oliver told me that you brought up your Daddy today. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Ellie looked at Oliver and then back at her mommy and shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean I told Oliver I wanted him to be my Daddy.”

“He told me.”

“He loves us Mommy. Daddy never loved us. He’s never even seen me.” She watched as a sad expression washed over her daughter’s face and her anger at Cooper flooded her again.

“Oh baby. I know your Daddy loved you. He just was not ready to be a Daddy.”

Ellie looked at her Mom curiously, “Then why has he never come to see me?”

Felicity looked helplessly at Oliver. She had known she would have to have this conversation with her daughter at some point, and despite being prepared for it, she found it was still painful. “I don’t know baby.”

“Sometimes the kids at school make fun of me because I have never met my Daddy. It makes me sad.”

Oliver’s heart broke at her words and he put a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair as he looked down at her. “Sometimes kids do things and say things they don’t really mean.”

Ellie looked over at Oliver, “Are you ready to be Daddy?”

Oliver smiled softly, “I hope to be a Daddy someday soon, and I would be lucky to have a daughter like you.”

Ellie crawled over into his lap and hugged his neck and as Felicity watched with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, Ellie said, “I love you Oliver.”

“Oh, sweet girl. I love you too.” He held Ellie close as she clung to him.

Felicity saw Oliver’s eyes tear up and seeing Oliver and Ellie in such an intimate moment it became so clear to Felicity. Oliver did love her and her daughter, and she scooted closer and hugged Ellie from behind.

Oliver pulled back and looked down into Ellie’s tear stained face, “Ellie would it be ok with you if I took your Mommy on another date?”

Ellie grinned and turned and looked at her Mommy, “Do I get to go play with JJ?”

Felicity laughed through her own tears, “Yes baby, you get to go play with JJ.”

Ellie turned back to Oliver and patted his cheek, “It’s ok with me, but next time I get to go too.”

Oliver laughed, “Deal!”

Ellie scooted off his lap, “I have to go get some toys ready.” She ran off down the hall to her room and Oliver looked at Felicity.

“Hey, are you ok?” His hand gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek and she smiled at him.

“You know my daughter has always been wiser than her years. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that she is only four years old.”

“She’s amazing like her mother.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and when Felicity cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss he pulled back and growled, “Save that for tonight.”

He stood and pulled her to her feet. “Ok, so I need to go home and get changed and I will pack some clothes to stay a few days as requested Miss Smoak.”

Felicity had forgotten her request, but when he mentioned it and she thought of him staying with them her heart flip flopped. He would be living with them.

“Ok, see you soon.” He kissed her again and then walked out the door.

Felicity watched him leave and then she looked at the ceiling. Seeing Oliver and Ellie together had made something very clear to her and she made two very important decisions at that moment that would change her and Ellie’s life forever.  She was going to contact Cooper and have him sign away his rights to Ellie and she was going to tell Oliver that she loved him.

***

Felicity hung up the phone with her lawyer. She had made an appointment to see her tomorrow and as she dressed for her date she felt her nerves flaring to life. How could he make her feel the way he did? Just thinking of Oliver gave her butterflies and when Ellie came running down the hall with a small overnight bag packed she smiled at her daughter.

“How does Mommy look?”

Ellie’s eyes grew big and she seemed in awe, “You look pretty.”

Felicity smiled as she looked back in the mirror one last time. She had decided on a soft, simple peach sleeveless dress in lace. She added taupe heels and had placed her hair up in a bun with a few tendrils escaping around face and when she looked at her watch and saw the time, she grabbed Ellie’s hand.

“Come on baby. We have to go.”

“Where is Oliver?” Ellie looked confused as Felicity grabbed her purse and locked the front door behind them.

“He texted me and asked Mommy to meet him, so I am going to drop you off at Lyla’s.”

Ellie seemed disappointed. “I wanted to see him.”

Felicity loaded her and her bag into the car and when she slipped into the front seat, she smiled back at her daughter, “After tonight you are going to be seeing a lot more of Oliver I promise.”

She drove to Lyla’s and when Lyla saw her dress, she grinned. “Oh Felicity, you look beautiful.”

Felicity blushed at her friends’ words and she pulled her to the side. “Oliver told me he loved me today.”

Lyla looked at her, eyes wide, “What did you say?”

Felicity gave her a sheepish look, “Nothing.”

Lyla blinked, “Nothing?”

Felicity shrugged, “I couldn’t.”

“Oh Felicity, don’t let what Cooper and your father did to you ruin the best thing that has happened to you since Ellie.” Lyla scolded lightly because she knew Felicity’s feelings.

“I’m not. I am going to tell him tonight how I feel.” Felicity paused and then looked up at Lyla with a vulnerable expression, “And I have an appointment with my lawyer tomorrow to contact Cooper about giving up his rights to Ellie.”

Lyla was shocked. “Wow. Are you sure you are ready to do that?”

Felicity nodded, “I am more than ready. Look I have to go, we will talk tomorrow, ok?”

She hugged Lyla and then hurried to her car. Oliver had texted her the address and as she drove she looked around curiously. He didn’t give her a restaurant name and when she came upon an apartment building she looked up surprised. She double checked the address on her phone. This was the right place.

She stepped out of her car and grabbed her purse, and then made her way to the stairs. She noted that #212 was on the second floor and she made her way up the stairs and then took a deep breath and knocked.

She gasped in surprise when Oliver opened the door a moment later, dressed in dress slacks, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons open and she giggled when she saw his apron and what it had scrawled across the chest.

Felicity quirked an eyebrow and grinned, “May the forks be with you?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “My sister gave it to me.”

Wow he had a sister? He had not mentioned her. She filed that in the back of her mind to ask him about later.

He stood back for her to walk in and when she did she closed her eyes as the smell was heavenly.

“Are you cooking?” She looked at him in surprise.

“I thought it would be hard to top our first date, so I figured I might as well let you see where I live and taste my real cooking. Baking is easy, cooking an altogether different story.” He smiled at her and moved back to the kitchen. She looked around and realized the apartment suited him. It wasn’t too large and was decorated in greys and beige. He had a nice size living room with a large TV over the fireplace a couch and a chair in grey with a coffee table. The kitchen was to the right and it had a nice size island with granite counter tops and a breakfast bar. There were two place settings at the bar.

“Make yourself comfortable, we just have a couple of more minutes before the steaks are ready.”

He wiped his hands on a towel as he walked back toward her and Felicity could not help herself. Oliver in a shirt unbuttoned at the top in an apron was sexy as hell and she walked over and pulled him down into a heated, deep, breath taking kiss.

When they pulled apart gasping he rasped out, “I need to cook for you more often.”

He let his eyes take in her dress and she saw appreciation in his eyes, “You look beautiful.”

“Would you like some wine?” He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses as he turned back to her and grabbed the wine bottle from the counter.

Felicity took a seat on one of the stools and smiled at him, “I would love some.”

Oliver poured two glasses and set one in front of her, then taking his glass he raised it to her in a toast, “To the evening ahead.”

Felicity gave him a sexy smile and clinked her glass against his and as she looked at him over her glass he saw a look in her eyes that made him swallow.

She looked ready to devour him.

 

 

 

Felicity's Dress for the Date

 


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver served the food and when Felicity took a bite of her steak, her moan of absolute pleasure made Oliver squirm in his seat.

“Oliver, this is amazing. You have outdone yourself.”

Oliver smiled at her words, her praise making him flush. He had wanted to impress Felicity, and he had succeeded. “Thank you. After I learned to cook for the children I was watching I started to find that cooking relaxed me.”

Felicity took another bite and as a soft moan escaped again, Oliver figured something out quickly. She was doing it on purpose and it was driving him crazy.

Oliver tried to focus on his food, he really did but hearing Felicity’s soft moans were driving him to distraction and when she took another bite and moaned again, he had enough. He stood and picked her up from her stool and started walking down the hall to his bedroom. Felicity grinned into his neck, her plan working.

“The food can wait until later.”

Oliver set her feet down in his bedroom and then their mouths were pressing together, their tongues dancing, their bodies pressing close.

“I’ve missed you this way.” Oliver whispered the words into her ear and she whimpered softly when his kisses reached her shoulder.

“I missed you too.” They both let their hands leisurely explore one another, knowing they had all the time in the world. Their physical hunger could wait; they both needed to satisfy their sexual hunger for one another.

Felicity pulled back, panting from the scores of kisses that Oliver had been pressing across her skin. “I need to say something before we go any further.” Her words came out breathy and high pitched and she pushed him back, so they were an arm’s length away.

Oliver looked at her with quiet concern. “Ok.”

“I love you Oliver.”

Oliver’s face softened in wonder at her words. She smiled softly at him and placed her hands on his face.

“I love you. I think I have since the moment we met. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you when you said it to me last night, but it was surprising, and I just needed some time to process everything.”

Oliver pulled her closer. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I love you Felicity. I would have waited as long as you needed.”

She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, her hands running over his shoulders tangling into his hair to kiss him deeper, and with all her love. Oliver’s hands went to her hips and he tugged her close their bodies fitting perfectly, just as they had before. Felicity started to unbutton his shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders letting her hand caress his skin. Oliver let his lips dance along her jaw as his hands reached for the zipper on her dress.

“You look so beautiful.” He lowered the zipper slowly and Felicity pulled the dress off as Oliver’s hands caressed the skin of her back. He marveled again at how soft her skin was and his hands pushed the dress to the floor. Her hands moved to his pants, but Oliver pulled them away and he pushed her gently back on the bed.

She leaned up on her elbows as he knelt between her legs and he took off her shoes, before he moved slowly up her legs. His lips worshipped every square inch he could reach before they danced along the barrier of her panties. She whimpered softly as she felt his calloused hands reach for the lace. He dipped his fingers beneath the waist band and then tugged them down her legs. Felicity let her eyes hungrily take him in as he pulled them off and then worked his way back up her legs.

“Oliver please come here.” She reached her hand out for him, wanting to feel his lips on hers and his hands on her, but he shook his head with a smirk.

“Not yet.” His lips skimmed the inside of her thighs and when he reached the center of her legs, he inhaled her scent. Felicity felt her hips trying to reach him as she pushed them up off the bed. Her body was aching for him and she almost cried out when she finally felt his breath and his tongue touch her body.

Oliver’s hands slip up and cupped her breasts as he started to work her body with his tongue. He licked and stroked up and down and Felicity moaned and arched working her body against his mouth. The taste and smell of her assaulted his senses and Oliver growled deep in his chest as his body grew hard for her. He wanted to bury himself inside of her, but he wanted to pleasure her first. He wanted to let his lips worship her and hear her cry out because of him. He stroked and tweaked her nipples before he slipped his hands back down to her hips. He held her still with his hands and continued to pleasure her and as her body started to tingle and she whimpered and moaned he slipped a finger inside of her, her tight warmth reminding him of how he felt inside of her.

She thrashed her head in pleasure as he added a second finger and when he started to pump his fingers in and out while his tongue circled and rubbed against her clit, she came quick and hard. She cried out his name as she peaked, and Oliver gently licked and sucked taking in the taste of her before he pushed back and stood. He watched her body trembling as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him and when her eyes were on him he started to undo his pants.

Felicity was amazed at how easily her body responded to him and she let her gaze slide down to where his hands were and when they pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and his erection sprang free Felicity licked her lips. Oh, how she wanted to taste him; to pleasure him just as he had pleasured her with his mouth. Felicity sat up and Oliver stood still as she scooted to the end of the bed. He was directly in front of her and she looked up at him with a sexy smile before she tugged him forward by his hips and slipped him into her mouth.

Oliver’s head fell back, and his eyes closed as he felt her warm mouth take him in and, a moan of pleasure slipped out when she sucked. Oliver looked down as the blonde curls danced at his hips and then she was moving her mouth. She slid him in and out, slowly swirling her tongue over the tip, tasting the precum that had gathered there. Oliver’s hands slid into her curls as he held her head and when she slid him in as far as he could go and sucked, Oliver groaned in complete and utter pleasure.

“Don’t stop.” His words danced between them and she smiled against him. She had no intention of stopping until she had him gasping and crying out her name. The intimacy continued as she sucked and licked and as he started to move his hips she could feel him tensing, his body preparing for release.

He gasped her name and when she sucked particularly hard, his body jerked and released into her mouth. She continued to move her mouth as his fingers gripped her hair and when she had worked him through his orgasm she released him with a satisfying pop and grinned up at him.

Felicity laughed at the look on Oliver’s face. He looked utterly and completely spent. She scooted back on the bed and he quickly followed, crawling up beside her. They settled against the pillows and he pulled her to his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

“You have completely wrecked me Miss Smoak.”

Felicity snuggled against his chest with a grin. “Good.”

He took her hand that was on his chest and tangled their fingers as they both basked in their loving. Each one was cherishing the closeness and neither one had any desire to leave it.

“How was Ellie when you dropped her off?” His fingers danced along her arm and she smiled softly as she thought of her precocious daughter.

“She was excited we were going out again, but I think she was more excited about getting to play with JJ.”

Oliver chuckled. “They are close.”

“She told me the other day that when she grows up she is going to marry him. I told her she would not be getting married for 30 years.” She paused for a moment before she told him the next part. “Oliver, I have put in a request with my lawyer to have her send paperwork to Cooper asking him to relinquish his parental rights to Ellie.”

Oliver saw her look up at him and she sat up when she saw the surprise on his face. Oliver looked at her and then said softly, “Are you sure that is a good idea?”

“Cooper has not spared Ellie a second thought in over 4 years, yes I think it is a good idea. I don’t see him fighting it.”

“Felicity I support whatever you choose to do, but I don’t want this guy anywhere near you are Ellie.”

Felicity felt Oliver tensing up as he thought of what would happen if Cooper decided to fight her on her request. She kissed him softly and then smiled.

“You look like you are ready to fight the world.”

“I would fight anyone for you and Ellie Felicity. Anyone.”

He was serious, and she loved him even more for it. She really did not believe that Cooper would give her any problems, but Oliver did give her a sliver of uncertainty.

“If for some reason Cooper did grow a conscious and had second thoughts he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. He has not seen her one time since her birth even though he knew where I lived, and he has not supported her financially at any time. Not to mention he chose not to come and see her when she was in the hospital. He would be a fool to try to come into her life now.”

Oliver pulled her back close to him. He knew she was right, he just prayed they would not have to test it. Felicity decided to drop the subject for now and she looked up at him.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

Oliver stood and pulled on a pair of sweats that were hanging on a nearby chair. “Come on, let’s go finish dinner.” Felicity stood and pulled on his shirt and when she sauntered by him, his shirt skimming the middle of her thighs, he placed hand on his heart and followed her.

Maybe they could eat quick.

***

Felicity walked into work the following Monday morning and she had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Oliver had moved his things into the guest room over the weekend and knowing he was just down the hall had been a strain on them both. They had decided to keep their distance sexually for Ellie’s sake, however they found themselves continually kissing and finding reasons to touch one another and it was becoming more and more difficult. Felicity had decided that they needed to plan another night soon or else she was going to find herself sneaking to his room and if she did it once she would want to do it again and again.

She walked into the office and stopped abruptly when she saw Ray Palmer standing near the reception desk. Had she misunderstood? She thought he was supposed to arrive that afternoon and she quickly recovered and walked over holding out her hand.

She heard Gerry say, “There she is”, and she held out her hand to him. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes and she would be blind if she did not notice he was good looking. Not like Oliver who was all rugged, masculine sexuality, but more traditional, almost pretty.

“Felicity Smoak. I am sorry I am a little surprised. I was not expecting you until this afternoon.” Felicity shook his hand trying to gather herself.

Ray took her hand looking at her in surprise. She was much prettier than he had expected. “Ray Palmer. Sorry Felicity, I was able to get away quicker than I thought I would.”

“No problem, Gerry would you have some coffee brought up to my office, Ray please come with me.” She led Ray to her office and as they settled down to discuss their possible collaboration and time flew by quickly.

It was around noon when Felicity heard her stomach rumble and they both laughed as they sat back and decided to take a break.

“Felicity, can I buy you lunch? We can discuss this more over something to eat, otherwise I think your stomach is going to rebel.”

“Actually, Ray that would be great. I know a wonderful deli not far from here. We can walk.” Felicity grabbed her purse and her phone and let Gerry know they were heading to lunch. She texted Oliver that her meeting had happened earlier than expected and she was headed to lunch. She smiled when he sent her back a picture of him and Ellie waving at the phone and the smile stayed with her as she and Ray walked to the deli.

They sat down and ordered their food and spent the next two hours talking each one giving a little bit of history on how they had gotten to be where they were in the tech industry.

Ray found himself intrigued and when they arrived back at her office he stepped away and called his secretary. He asked her to contact the airport and put his jet on hold until Wednesday and asked her to cancel his appointments.

He wanted to stay for a few more days and get to know Felicity better and as their day turned into a late evening he decided………..

He was going to ask her out.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity walked into her apartment that evening completely exhausted. They had toured the R&D Department and then they had spent the day pouring over the blue prints for the data scanner and had finally come to an agreement about working together on the project. Felicity had her lawyers working on the contracts and Ray had decided to stay another night, so he could sign them in person.

Felicity opened the door and kicked off her shoes as she always did. She smiled when she saw Oliver sitting on the couch, a soft light from a lamp on and he was sound asleep. She grinned as she quietly made her way over to him. Ellie had gone to bed several hours before, so he must have tried to wait up for her. She sat down next to him and pulled her feet up beside her and then laid her head on his chest.

Oliver’s eyes drifted open as he felt someone snuggling into his side and he smiled when he looked down to see Felicity’s blond curls. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a tired, but happy smile.

“Hey you.” He said the words softly, the intimacy of the moment too good to break.

“Hey, sorry I was so late.”

“That’s ok. I got Ellie fed and she went right to sleep. Of course, I had to read “Winnie The Pooh” twice.”

They both laughed softly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of her hand.

“How did your meeting go?”

Felicity sat up and looked at him with excitement. “It was fantastic. Ray has agreed to partner with Smoak Tech.”

“That is wonderful Felicity.” He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

“I kept some food in the oven for you. Are you hungry?”

Felicity shook her head no. “I just want to stay here with you.”

“Then let me turn off the oven.” Oliver stood and walked into the kitchen and removed the plate wrapping it in foil and then placing it in the fridge before returning to her side. He laid down with his head on a pillow on the arm and then pulled her down to him. She snuggled into his side sliding her leg over and in between his and placed her hand over his chest.

“Ray had dinner brought in while we were going over the blue prints for the data scanner. He’s nice and almost as smart as I am. Notice I said almost. He’s younger than I thought he would be too.”

Oliver frowned.

Felicity could not see his face as she continued to talk, and Oliver felt something for the first time ever in his life. He was flat out, stone cold jealous.

***

The next morning Felicity woke excited about getting to the office to get the contracts signed. As soon as they were signed, and notarized Felicity could work on securing the funds to start on the prototype. She walked into the kitchen and as she was coming to find each morning Oliver was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Ellie chattering away at the breakfast bar. She had started pre-school a few days before and as worried as Oliver and Felicity had been after what she had told them about the kids teasing her, they were finding she was not having that problem this semester.

“And I told Tommy to quit pulling my hair, but he wouldn’t stop.” Ellie prattled on as Felicity walked over and kissed her on the head.

Oliver gave a mock glare to Ellie, “Am I going to have to go have a talk with Tommy?”

Ellie giggled, “Noooooooo Oliver.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver and he seemed a little tense. "Hey, is everything ok?"

“Yeah everything is fine.” Oliver’s voice sounded a little strained. He placed the dishes in the dishwasher with a little more force than usual and Felicity turned to Ellie.

“Ellie go and put your shoes on baby and I will drop you off at pre-school.” Felicity watched her daughter run off before she turned back to Oliver.

“Ok, what is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Oliver you are banging around in this kitchen like a bull in a china shop.” Felicity walked over and placed her hands on his upper arms. “What is wrong?”

Oliver took a deep breath and then looked at her. “I don’t like you working late nights with this Ray guy. How well do you know him?”

Felicity could not help the grin that lit up her face. “Oliver? Are you jealous?”

“What? No. I am just concerned about you working late with a man you barely know.”

“Oliver, you do realize my security guard is there as well.”

“Yes, but he is not upstairs with you.”

Felicity leaned close and whispered, “You are very sexy when you are jealous Mr. Queen.”

Oliver swooped in and kissed her breathless.

When they pulled apart she smiled at him, “You don’t have anything to worry about. I have no interest in Ray whatsoever, and he has no interest in me. We are just business partners.”

Oliver looked into her eyes and then kissed her again, he mumbled, "I'm not jealous.”

Ellie came running down the hall and Oliver moved around Felicity quickly and grabbed her picking her up into the air. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, “You have a good day at school munchkin and I will pick you up at noon.”

Ellie planted a loud kiss on his cheek and he put her down before leaning over and kissing Felicity on the lips. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled and then taking Ellie’s hand the ladies headed out the door.

Oliver looked around at the quiet of the apartment and tried to plan out his morning, but all he could think about was one Ray Palmer. He might just have to pay Felicity a visit at her office and meet this guy soon.

***

Felicity rubbed her eyes as she and Ray went over the numbers for what seemed like the 100th time. It seems that Ray was a stickler and when the 1st years profits had been forecast he decided they could do better. They had revised the numbers twice and Felicity was about to pull her hair out.

Ray glanced over as she sighed and closed the folder he had in his lap.

“Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we take a break this afternoon and get away from these numbers. We can regroup on them tomorrow.”

Felicity looked at him confused, “I thought you were leaving today.”

Ray leaned forward and decided to lay his cards on the table. “I thought I would stay one more night and see if I could convince you to go to dinner with me.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “Are…are you asking me out on a date or this a business dinner?”

Ray smiled, and she had to admit it was charming, but she didn’t feel the butterflies in her stomach that she felt every time Oliver smiled at her. Who was she kidding? Oliver just had to walk in the room and she got butterflies.

"Yes Felicity, I am asking you out on a date. Your a beautiful, smart, sexy woman and I would love to take you out to dinner."

Felicity glanced out at Gerry, not sure what to say. "Umm Ray, I am so very sorry, but I am seeing someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I mean all the information we have on you said you were a single Mom."

Felicity smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I have been a single Mom for the last 4 years, but I recently met someone and things are growing serious."

Ray watched her as she smiled, obviously thinking of this someone. 

"Why don't you bring him with you tonight, I would love to meet him." 

Felicity's eyes grew wide as she thought of how THAT evening might go. "I don't know Ray...."

"I won’t take no for an answer Felicity." Ray stood and smiled. "I will make a reservation at that new Thai place on 3rd street. I will text you the time."

Ray winked at her and then turned and walked out of her office. Felicity sat back in her seat and blew out a breath. She needed to call Lyla and see if she could watch Ellie and then she needed to call Oliver.

She was dreading the dinner tonight, especially after the jealousy that Oliver had shown that morning. But maybe seeing her and Oliver together would show Ray she was in a  relationship and happy. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the heavens before she picked up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is the dinner and yes it is awkward. Just so you know I loved Ray on Arrow (except for him being with Felicity, uggg). But he is going to be a jerk in this chapter so you have been warned. Enjoy.

Felicity sent Oliver a brief text telling him they had dinner plans tonight and she was on her way home and would explain when she got there. She thought about cancelling but she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the collaboration with Palmer Tech, so she figured they could go out and entertain Ray for one evening. She was going to treat this as a business dinner and that made her feel a little better. 

She rushed into the apartment and kissed her daughter's head before she walked over to Oliver who was folding laundry on the couch. 

"Hey." He looked up as she leaned down and kissed him hello.

"Hey. I am sorry my text was so cryptic, but it was too much to type." Oliver watched her take a deep breath as he finished folding Ellie's clothes and then he set the hamper on the floor and looked at Felicity. "So, you and I are going to dinner with Ray Palmer tonight."

Oliver looked at her perplexed, "Why? Is everything ok?"

Felicity took a little breath, "Ray asked me out to dinner for tonight and when I told him I was seeing someone he told me to bring you along and said he would not take no for an answer. I couldn’t say no because I didn’t want to jeopardize our business relationship."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just stood and picked up the hamper and walked towards Ellie's bedroom. Felicity frowned as she followed behind him, "Oliver?"

He started placing Ellie's clothes in her closet and in her chest of drawers not saying a word and Felicity stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. "Why are you not saying anything?"

"Because I was taught that if you are not going to say anything nice to not say anything at all." 

Felicity sighed, "Your upset because he asked me out."

"Yes, I am upset because he asked you out. You told me he was just business." Oliver turned to her, his hands on his hips frowning.

"It IS just business. I made it very clear that I was in a relationship."

Oliver looked down as he let out a breath. He really didn’t want to go to dinner with this guy, especially after finding out he was obviously interested in Felicity.

“Is this that important to you?”

Felicity walked over and placed her hands on his arms. “Yes Oliver. Please. I can’t lose this contract with Palmer.”

Oliver looked into her eyes and he nodded, “Ok. But I reserve the right to kick his ass if he gets out of line.” Oliver’s lips twitched, and Felicity grinned up at him as he took her into his arms.

“You Tarzan me Jane?” She teased him. Oliver growled and bent her back into a passionate kiss. When they both stood straight, breathless he said. “Absolutely.”

“Well go get ready Tarzan. We can drop Ellie off at Lyla’s on the way.” She kissed him once again before she pushed him out into the hallway.

They both changed into clothes suitable for the restaurant they were meeting Ray at and then gathered up Ellie’s things and headed out the door. Felicity had started to feel better but now they were on their way she was getting nervous again. Oliver could see her fidgeting and he reached over and took her hand.

“I promise to be on my best behavior. I know how important this collaboration is to you.”

She gave him a smile of thanks as they pulled up to Lyla’s house. She ran inside and talked to John before she hurried back out to the car and they drove to the restaurant. It was a 4-star restaurant that had opened recently, and Felicity had to admit she has been wanting to try the food.

Oliver pulled up to the valet and then walked around the car. Felicity watched him with gleam in her eye. He looked quite handsome in his suit. He had chosen a dark grey two-piece silk suit with starch white shirt and dark grey tie. It did wonderful things to his eyes and when he opened the door and held his hand out for her, she felt that spark that always passed between them flare up. Maybe they could hurry through dinner and have “dessert” at home before going to pick up Ellie.

Oliver watched Felicity get out of the car and he felt his male pride wash over him. She looked absolutely stunning in a green silk dress that ended at her knees. It had spaghetti straps with a draped neckline that showed her shoulders to creamy perfection and the dress hugged every single luscious curve. He made the mistake of looking down at her black pumps, and he had to keep himself from pushing her back in the car and driving her back to the apartment for early “dessert”.

Oliver placed his hand at the small of her back and Felicity moved close to him as they walked into the restaurant. All eyes turned their way and Felicity looked around and saw Ray sitting to the left near one of the windows. She took Oliver's hand and led him to the table and when Ray stood and leaned down and kissed her cheek he looked right into the steely blue eyes of Oliver. 

"Felicity you look amazing." Ray stepped back and let his eyes wander down over her dress. It irked Oliver who stepped up, pulled Felicity to his side and held out his hand. "Oliver Queen."

Ray looked at him in surprise, "Ray Palmer.” 

"Felicity has told me a lot about you." Oliver gave him a stiff smile and Ray indicated they should all take a seat. He sat to Felicity's left and Oliver sat to her right; Ray and Oliver were square across from each other.

The each ordered a drink and Felicity was certain that tonight was a good night for alcohol. She ordered some wine and she noticed Oliver ordered a whisky. Ray surprised her when he ordered wine as well and had them bring a bottle of the house red, which just happened to be one of Felicity's favorites. She saw Oliver's eyes harden but to his credit he did not say a word.

"So, Oliver, what is it that you do?"

Oliver was not ashamed of his profession, so he looked at Felicity and smiled before he looked at Ray, “I am Felicity’s Nanny.”

Ray sputtered out a laugh and Oliver’s eyes narrowed even more as Felicity’s fingers played with her napkin.

“A nanny? Really?

“I take care of her daughter Ellie while Felicity is at work.”

“How very domestic.” Ray said the words with a slight sarcasm that made Oliver’s blood boil.

“Actually, Oliver is a huge help to me. I can go to work and even work late knowing that Ellie is safe and in good hands.” Felicity placed her hand on Oliver’s and he turned his hand palm side up to clasp her hand with his and kept it in his lap.

The waitress came to take their order and Felicity and Oliver glanced down at their menu’s and everyone ordered their food. When she walked off Oliver looked over at Ray. “So how long are you planning on staying in town Ray?”

Ray glanced over at Felicity and then back at Oliver with a smirk that made Oliver want to punch his smug face. “I will be leaving tomorrow actually. I have a few things to do back at my headquarters to get the ball rolling on our collaboration.” He looked over at Felicity, “However, we will need to meet again in a couple of weeks to go over progress and I am hoping R&D will have made progress with a prototype by then.”

“Well I will be sending you weekly progress reports as well as memos from the meetings with R&D. I don’t want to take up too much of your time.” She gave him a small smile and he said, “For the next few months my sole focus is going to be this project.” He gave her an intense look and Felicity felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

Oliver gave Ray another intense look, “Thank goodness there is so much technology today that can allow you to meet without having to do so in person.”

Ray looked at Oliver. “I face to face meetings.”

“I am sure Felicity will keep you so well informed, it will feel like you are here.” Oliver held his gaze and Ray only looked away when the waitress arrived with their food.

Felicity thanked the heavens as she could feel the tension rising at the table. She needed to cool things down before they got out of hand, however before she could say a word they were back at it.

“I am sure she will.” Ray gave him a shrewd look. “I am glad Felicity has you. We will be working some late nights and it is nice to know she won’t have to worry about her daughter.

“Felicity knows I will take care of everything at home.” Oliver emphasized the last word and then gave Ray a smug smile. Felicity just rolled her eyes at the two of them. 

She squeezed Oliver’s thigh in warning as they ate their food. Felicity tried to change the subject by asking Ray where he want to school and things about his life and what led up to him starting his own company. Ray was happy to talk about himself and Felicity felt the tension in her body release just a little as Oliver fell quiet beside her as he ate his dinner.

“Felicity I would like to have you come to Central City in the next couple of weeks. I want you to meet my team that will be working with R&D, and we can finalize the paperwork for the funding.”

Felicity gave him a stiff smile as she felt Oliver stiffen beside her, and she tried not to look at him. By this point he was quiet and Felicity was starting to realize that a quiet Oliver was a pissed Oliver. They finished up their dinner and before Ray could order more drinks Oliver signaled for the ticket. He was done.

“I’m sorry Ray but Felicity and I need to get home. I am sure you understand.”

“Oh absolutely. Felicity I am going to come by the office tomorrow before I fly out, so we can work out a meeting schedule.”

The waitress brought over the ticket and Ray took it before Oliver could, giving him a condescending smile. “I will take care of this. I am sure you have to watch your pennies on a nanny’s salary.”

Felicity looked at Ray in surprise and Oliver’s jaw was clenched as Ray handed the ticket to the waitress with his credit card.

“Thank you Ray. I am sure you can write that off since we discussed business tonight.” Felicity heard the words come out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she stood and pulled Oliver up with her. She needed to go before she said something that she would regret.

“I will see you tomorrow Ray.” He stood and gave her a hug and she stood stiffly before he held out his hand to Oliver. Oliver shook it a little too tightly and he felt satisfaction curse through him when he saw Ray wince.

Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s back and led her out of the restaurant and when they got to the valet to wait for the car Felicity turned to him with a worried expression. “I’m sorry about that Oliver. I didn’t know he was going to be such an ass.”

Oliver turned and kissed her softly on the lips, he saw Ray walk out as they were kissing, and he looked down at her and smiled softly. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, because despite the fact I can’t stand him, I do agree with his taste in women.”

Felicity did not see Ray watching them and she pushed closer to him running her fingers along his jaw. “Maybe we should go home before we pick up Ellie.”

The car arrived, and Oliver helped her in before he whispered to her, “You were reading my mind.”

He straightened and the caught Ray’s eye with a smug smile before he got in the car and they drove away.

 

 

 

 

Felicity's dress, except hers ends at the knees.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity walked into her office the next morning with a determined look on her face and when Gerry saw her pass he knew something had happened. Felicity was furious at how Ray had acted the night before and how he had made it a point to insult Oliver. She was going to make sure that it did not happen again, or she would end their partnership. 

His behavior had taken her completely by surprise and if Oliver had not shown the restraint he had shown, last night could have ended in disaster.

She sat at her desk and as she was going through the memos that had been placed there, the elevator doors opened, and Ray walked in the office. Actually, walked would be too nice of a word, it was more of a swagger and it irritated Felicity to no end.

"Felicity good morning. Are you ready to get this paperwork taken care of so we can get this collaboration started?"

Felicity stood and walked over and shut her door. Gerry was a fantastic EA, but he could also be a gossip and she did not want him hearing what she had to say to Ray.

"Ray, we need to talk first."

Ray looked up at her with an innocent expression. “Sure.”

“We need to talk about your behavior last night.” She sat down, and Ray looked at her with a quirk of his head. “You were very disrespectful not only to Oliver but to my relationship with him and it was very unbusinesslike. I want to make something very clear before we sign these papers. I am with Oliver. I love him. If you cannot respect that and respect him then we need to end our business relationship right now.”

“Felicity I……”

“Ray I went to dinner with you last night because I am excited about our partnership. This has the potential to be big, but your behavior last night was completely uncalled for.”

Ray looked at her shrewdly for a moment. “I am sorry Felicity. I don’t know what came over me last night. I can see the bond that you and Queen have between you and I promise that I will be strictly professional going forward.”

Felicity nodded, “As for the trip to Central City. I will come but only for a day or two. I don’t want to be away from Ellie for longer than that.” 

Ray nodded, “Ok. Again, I am sorry Felicity. I never meant to insult you or Oliver. Please give him my apologies as well.”

Felicity sat back feeling better about their partnership and when she pulled out the folder and they signed the papers, she felt a rush of pride. This was big for Smoak Tech. 

Ray stayed until noon and then he told her he would be in touch as he headed to the elevator. He didn’t try to hug her again, but shook her hand, and she again felt satisfied that she had done the right thing by talking to him.

She sat back with a sigh, relieved that he was finally gone. She was excited about the collaboration, but Ray was intense to work with and she was happy to finally be able to just relax and do the work she loved. 

***

Oliver sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. The apartment was quiet, and Ellie was at school, and Oliver was finding it hard not to think about the dinner the night before. Ray had made him see red, but he had held his temper for her. He did not want to risk something so important to her, but Ray had overstepped, and Oliver was frustrated that he had not said more. 

He turned quickly when he heard a key in the lock and he looked up in surprise as Felicity walked through the door with a smile on her beautiful face. 

“Hey, what are you doing home?”

“Well, Ray just left so I thought I would take a long lunch and come by the apartment to take care of some very serious business.” She tried to keep a serious look on her face and Oliver stiffened at the mention of Ray, but he also looked at her puzzled. 

She set her purse down and then walked slowly over to where he was sitting. She slid her arms around his neck and then kissed him deeply and Oliver could not stop himself from turning in his chair and pulling her down onto his lap. 

“I had a talk with Ray this morning and I made it very clear to him that if he could not respect you and our relationship that our business relationship was over.” She kissed over Oliver’s cheek and down to his neck and when he tilted his head she gently nipped his collar bone.

He growled into her ear, “I wanted to punch his smug face.”

Felicity grinned against is skin, loving the way his hands had tightened on her hips. “Well I know I told you this last night, but jealous you is very sexy and I feel it would be a waste of time for us not to take advantage of that jealousy.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise and then his eyes turned dark and predatory as he stood and turned her, sitting her on the table.

“Not here Oliver.” 

“Oh yes here, right here. I want you to think of me, think of us in every single room of this house.”

Felicity’s body responded immediately to the command in his voice and she whimpered as his hands slid her skirt up her thighs and when he gripped her panties, she tilted her hips, so he could pull them down her legs. He knelt in front of her as he pulled them over her heels and then quickly stood back up and tugged her to the edge of the table. His aggressive touch was turning her on and she quickly reached for his pants and unbuckled his belt before she undid the button and pulled down the zipper. 

He leaned down and kissed her with urgent pressure and he groaned deep in his chest when her hand slid down and gripped him tightly.

“Jesus Felicity.” The words hissed from his lips and she smiled before she pushed his pants and his boxers down. Their kisses turned hot and frantic as he slid his hands underneath her thighs and tilted her hips up and then he was sliding into her. She was hot and wet for him and his breath stuttered when he felt her take him into her body so eagerly. 

“Oliver.” He heard the need and lust in her voice and he started to move quickly. His thrusts were deep and hard and just what they both needed, what the moment demanded, as she tilted her hips to meet each movement of his hips. 

They were both panting and moaning as their passion took hold, and as his hips met hers over and over she soon felt her orgasm overwhelm her. Oliver felt her body tighten on his and her cries of his name become high pitched and soon he was chasing his own release and coming inside of her. He whispered her name as his body twitched and she kissed him deeply, their breathing working together, their hearts beating almost as one.

“Wow I need to come home more often.” Felicity laughed softly into his neck and he hugged her close as he kissed her just behind her ear. They both waited for a moment before they pulled apart and he smiled lovingly down at her. 

Oliver pulled back and walked into the kitchen to grab a towel. He cleaned himself up quickly before he gently cleaned between her legs and even though her legs were wobbly, she finally stood up and glanced down at the table with a giggle. 

“You realize you are going to have to sterilize that now, right?” 

Oliver laughed, “Don’t worry, I will take care of it. So, do you have to go back to the office?” He zipped his pants and buckled his belt as she pulled on her panties and straightened her skirt.

“Unfortunately, yes. I have a million things I need to get going now that the contracts have been signed.”

“Will you be late tonight?”

“No, I should be home around 5:30.”

“Good, then I will make dinner.” He leaned down and kissed her with a smug smile.”

“Why are you smiling like that?” She laughed at just how happy he looked.

“Because I can see Ray’s face when he saw us kissing at the valet last night. Him knowing that you were going home with me, made me happy.”

“Oliver, Ray promised that next time he was in town he would be on his best behavior. Annnnd, I told him that if I do go to Central City that it will only be for a night or two. So, calm down there Romeo.”

Oliver gave her a sheepish grin and then kissed her one last time. “Can I walk you to your car? I need to go to the store and pick up some things before I get Ellie from school.”

She nodded and grabbed her purse and Oliver held her hand tightly in his as they made their way down to the garage.

She turned when they approached her car and she smiled up at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her one last time and then watched as she drove off. Heading to his car he whistled as he pulled out of the parking garage. He was going to surprise his girls with something special for dinner tonight. His girls. He loved the way that sounded.

***

Cooper looked at the envelope that his secretary had just handed to him. It was from Felicity’s attorney and he ripped open the end and pulled out the papers wondering what in hell she would be contacting him about. 

He read the first page and frowned as he saw they were dissolution papers. She was asking him to give up his rights to Ellie. He stared out the window for a moment as he laid the papers on his desk. He had never seen Ellie and had no desire to see her. He had not been ready to become a father and his life was going to well that he was seriously considering just signing them and sending them back. 

He glanced at them again and as he was about to sigh him his secretary buzzed in saying his 10:00 appointment had arrived. He put the papers back in the envelope to deal with later and stood with a smile as the gentleman he had been waiting to see entered the room. 

Ray Palmer smiled at him and shook his hand. “Cooper. Great to see you again.”

“Palmer, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way back to Central City from meeting with a mutual acquaintance and I thought I would stop by and say hello.”

They both sat down. “Well I am glad you did. Who is the mutual acquaintance?”

“Felicity Smoak.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues ready for this chapter. Enjoy!

Cooper looked at Ray with surprise, "Please have a seat." Cooper indicated the seat across from him and took his seat behind his desk. "Funny you should bring her up I just got some papers from her lawyer." Cooper thumped the manila folder on his desk. Cooper paused for a moment, "How is she?"

"She is great. In fact, she is seeing someone."

Cooper's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Some guy by the name of Oliver Queen. Interestingly, he is her nanny."

Cooper started tapping the desk with his fingers as his mind raced. _Was that why she was asking him to give up his parental rights? Were they serious?_

Cooper paused, "Did you meet him?"

"Yes, we had dinner last night. Seems like a nice enough guy. I sort of insulted him." Ray grimaced as he remembered Felicity talking to him just that morning. "Anyway, I know you and Felicity have personal business and that is well and good but the reason I stopped by is I want to tell her about your connection to my company. I feel like she should know we are partners."

"No." Cooper's voice was adamant. "We have kept this under the table for the last year Palmer. She has no reason to know." 

"Cooper eventually she will find out. I am sure she is doing more research on my company as we speak. She's not stupid."

Cooper stood up and paced behind his desk. He had approached Ray last year about partnering so he could dip his toe in the technology field without having to risk his own securities business. He had been told he needed to diversify his assets and so he was trying to venture into other areas besides securities. He had a brief background in technology and so he had contact Palmer about a possible partnership.

Ray stood as well trying to get Cooper to understand, “If she finds out that we are connected before I can tell her she is going to be upset. I don’t want to risk her pulling out of our collaboration.”

Cooper thought for a moment. They had talked about going public at one point, but Cooper was just not sure if now was the right time.

“I’m not sure this is the right time”

“It’s exactly the right time. We can coordinate the announcement with the announcement of Palmer Tech and Smoak Technologies working together.”

“Let me think about it.”

Ray sighed, “Ok. So, what is the paperwork from Felicity’s lawyer?”

Cooper sat down and picked up the folder and handed it to Ray. “She wants me to give up my parental rights to Ellie.”

Ray looked up at Cooper, “How do you feel about that?”

“I have never been a presence in her life. I have never even seen her.”

“Do you want to?”

“No. I have never wanted to be a Dad. My father was an asshole that never paid me any mind and I don’t want to be that to another kid.”

“Just because your father was that way doesn’t mean you will be.”

“I’ve never wanted kids. I enjoy my life just as it is.” His voice was confident and certain. He had always felt that way and the feeling had never wavered.

“Then maybe you should sign them.” Ray placed the folder back on Cooper’s desk. “She’s happy Cooper, and from what I could tell Oliver is a good guy who loves Ellie.”

Cooper sighed and picked up the papers. He had a huge decision to make. Ray stood up and smiled. “Well I need to get back to Central City. I need you to think about what I said. By the time I meet with Felicity again I want her to know about our partnership.”

Cooper nodded, and Ray walked out of his office. He looked down at the papers again and before he could stop himself, he opened the folder and signed them.

***

Ellie giggled as Oliver ran down the hall with her on his shoulders. It was almost time for her Mommy to be home and Oliver had cooked them a special dinner. He set her down with a kiss to her head and she ran to the couch as he headed to the kitchen. Tonight, he had made their favorite meal. Spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread and for dessert he had made them each a small, heart shaped cake. Ellie’s cake included rainbow sprinkles of course. He checked on the meatballs and then stirred the sauce before pulling down the plates to set the table.

He heard the lock turn and smiled when he saw Felicity walk in the door. She quickly took off her heels as she always did when she got home, and he walked over and kissed her softly.

“Welcome home.”

“Thank you. Wow, something smells wonderful.” She walked over and kissed Ellie before heading to the kitchen. She was walking straight to the sauce and Oliver hurried up behind her and caught her right as she was lifting a spoon of sauce to her mouth. He quickly took the spoon from her and lifted her off her feet, turning her toward the hallway.

“Oliver what………????”

“No tasting. Go get changed into something comfortable. I know how you hate eating dinner before you change your clothes.”

She stuck out her tongue at him over her shoulder and then took off down the hall. She changed quickly, the smell of the food making her stomach grumble and then hurried back down the hall. She headed for the sauce again and Oliver caught her.

“Why are you being so mean? All I want is a taste.” She whined at him and gave him a pout.

“Because, you end up eating more than a spoonful when I make my homemade sauce. Last time you got into the garlic bread and before I could stop you, you ate three pieces of bread dipped in sauce.” He lifted an eyebrow at her and she had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“But it is sooooo good.” She pouted again, and Oliver turned back to what he was doing. Her pouting was not going to work on him this time.

He took the meatballs out of the oven and placed everything on the table and when they were all settled and eating their dinner he sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. His girls were eating their food and sounds of pure bliss were being thrown out here and there.

“I guess it is good then?” He grinned, and Ellie looked at him with sauce all over her mouth.

“It’s my favorite Oliver.”

He smiled at her and a while later when he gave them each their small, heart shaped cake Ellie squealed. She soon had replaced tomato sauce with icing and Oliver felt his heart almost overflow as he watched them devour the cakes. Felicity had a sweet tooth and even though he didn’t indulge it all the time, tonight was a special occasion.

“Ok, you ladies go sit on the couch. I have one more surprise for you.” He quickly took the dishes to the kitchen, deciding to do the dishes later. Right now, he had something he wanted to do, and it could not wait.

Oliver felt his palms getting sweaty as he thought back over his decision and what he was about to say. He walked over and sat on the coffee table across from them both and as Ellie bounced one her seat, she could not contain herself.

“What is it? What is it?”

Oliver looked at Ellie and then moved over and placed her on his lap, taking her seat next to Felicity.

“Ellie, as you know your Mommy and I have been spending a lot of time together. We have been going on dates and kissing and I have also been getting to spend a lot of time with you. Becoming your nanny was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Ellie looked up at him with her big blue eyes and she smiled. “I wanted to ask if it is ok with you if I ask your Mommy to marry me.”

Felicity’s eyes flew wide in shock and before he could say more, little arms were strangling his neck in a hug so tight, he almost lost his breath. Ellie pulled back after a moment and there were tears in her blue eyes. “Does this mean you will become my Daddy?”

Oliver’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest and he smiled at her before he looked over at Felicity. “It depends on your Mother’s answer.” Oliver shifted Ellie and stuck his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the ring box he had gotten out of storage and opened it facing Felicity. She had tears in her eyes as well and when they shifted down to look at the ring her breath caught. It was a gorgeous princess cut diamond solitaire and her hand trembled as she lifted her hand to touch it.

“Oliver.” His name was a whisper as she lifted her teary eyes to meet his intense blue ones.

“I love you both so much Felicity that this makes sense to me. I have been staying here with you both 24/7 and I don’t want to leave. I want to wake up to you both each morning and cook for you and massage your muscles when you come home tired from being bent over a computer all day, and read stories to Ellie before she goes to bed. I want a family with you both.”

He looked at Ellie, “I want more than anything to be able to call this little girl my daughter and for her to call me Daddy.”

“Mommy, you have to say yes, yes, yes.”

Felicity looked at her daughter’s face, the excitement shining there, and she saw a tear streak down Ellie’s face. Of course, she was going to say yes, but seeing that one tear choked her up.

“Felicity?” Oliver lifted his hand and touched the tear falling down her own cheek.

“Yes Oliver. Of course, I will marry you. Nothing else would make me happier.”

Ellie squealed in delight as Oliver scooted them closer to her and he kissed Felicity before placing the ring on her finger. Ellie hugged his neck again and Felicity looked at her in surprise as she heard her crying.

“Ellie are you ok baby?”

“I am going to have a Daddy Mommy.” Her little body was shaking and Oliver squeezed her tighter before she pulled back and sniffed as she looked up at Oliver. “I have asked Santa so many times for a Daddy. It’s not Christmas but he finally gave me what I wanted.”

Oliver pulled her into a hug as she softly cried, and her tears caused his own to fall as he felt a joy unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life

They were going to be a family.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver and Felicity walked Ellie to her room and settled her into bed. He kissed her forehead and when he felt her small arms wrap around his neck he gently hugged her. "Good night munchkin."

"Goodnight Daddy." 

Oliver's heart skipped a beat when heard her say that and he looked over at Felicity who was standing there watching them both with a soft smile. She leaned down and kissed Ellie as well and they left the door cracked as they left. Oliver placed his arm around Felicity's shoulders and when they got back to the living room she snuggled into his side on the couch.

She looked down at the ring that was now on her finger and she played with it as she opened to him. "You know when I was pregnant with Ellie and I was trying to get my business off the ground, there were nights when I would come home bone tired. Every part of my body would ache, and I always wished I had someone here waiting for me." She settled against him as he gently stroked her arm. "The last few days of coming home and you being here and waking up to you in the kitchen in the mornings has been the best part of my day. You are my dream come true Oliver Queen." 

She looked up at him with a soft smile and he leaned down and kissed her lips. “You just want me for my cooking.”

She laughed, “Well your cooking and your body.” Oliver gave her a lascivious grin and then he was pushing her down into the couch cushions. He settled on top of her and when her arms naturally moved around his neck, he let his hands slide down to her hips.

“There are many, many things I would love to do to your body Miss Smoak.”

“Maybe we should take this to my bedroom. I don’t think I can be quiet out here and the bedrooms are sound proof.” She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

“Are you sure? What about Ellie?” Oliver wanted nothing more than to take things to the bedroom, but he wanted her to be sure.

“Ellie knows we love each other, and we will be sharing a bed when we get married. I think we can handle any questions she might throw our way.”

Oliver laughed, “I don’t know. The other day she asked me why God made bugs and I was stumped.”

Felicity laughed out loud. She knew her daughter was a smart little girl and it was showing more and more every single day.

Felicity pushed him up off her and stood up holding out her hand. “Take me to bed Mr. Queen.”

Oliver pushed her hand aside and picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked down the hall. He entered her bedroom and closed the door behind him before setting her on her feet. He took her hand and gently stroked her engagement ring before he leaned down and kissed her again. The first two kisses had been soft, sweet, loving, but this kiss was different. This kiss inflamed her senses. It caused her heart to beat rapidly and her toes to curl.

She leaned up deepening the kiss and when his arms wrapped tightly around her and pressed her body to his she moaned sweetly. He loved that sound.

“So, you said your room is sound-proof?”

“Yes, which is why I keep a monitor by the bed. That way I can hear Ellie if she needs me.” Her breaths were becoming shallow as he kissed across to her ear and tugged on her earlobe.

“So, I can make you moan and whimper as loud as I want?” He kissed his way down her neck and she shivered at the feel of his lips and his scruff moving across her skin.

“Mmmmmmmm.”

Oliver grinned against her skin and he quickly undressed her. Soon she was standing in front of him in only her lingerie and as he looked his fill, he felt his desire flaring to life. He pulled off his shirt and Felicity’s hands flew to his pants undoing the button and zipper before she pushed them down.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra as he let his lips slide across her collar bone and up to her other ear. Her bra dropped to the floor and when she felt her sensitive nipples brush his chest and his lips captured her earlobe, she moaned. His hot breath was hitting her ear and they moved their hips against one another, the fabric of his boxers and her panties their only barrier.

He pressed his hips into hers as he kissed down her chest and Felicity wiggled beneath him before she pressed her hands to his shoulders. He took the hint and moved to his back and she straddled his hips with her legs, making sure her wet core was right over his hard erection and she ground her hips down making him moan. She found she liked having him underneath her and so she scooted back on the bed and pulled his boxers down his legs. Her eyes devoured his long, hard length and she quickly removed her panties before making her way back up his legs and settling over him.

Oliver’s hands moved to her hips, but she was having none of that, and she took his hands and moved them over his head. This caused her hips to grind down on him more and he pushed his hips up, his body seeking her wet heat.

“Keep your hands above your head Mr. Queen.” She leaned over him, her hands holding his, her breasts brushing his chest and she started to move her hips on him.

“You said something about whimpering and moaning? I think it should be you.” She grinned down at him and then slid her heat along his length again. Oliver tried to buck his hips up into hers, but she moved with him. She leaned down and started to kiss his chest, over his pecs and then down his chest.

“Felicity….” His voice came out hoarse and pleading and Felicity reveled in the sound.

She moved back down between his legs and she looked up at him as her mouth hovered over him. “Keep those hands above your head.” Oliver’s head fell back with a groan and Felicity took him into her mouth. She started out slow, sliding her lips down his hard length. Oliver’s hands gripped the pillow behind him as he tried not to move his hands. He wanted to touch her so very bad.

She slid her tongue along his slit and tasting the pre-cum there, moaning softly as she slid her mouth back down. Oliver felt the moan travel down the length of his cock and he fisted his hands. Feeling his response to her she started bobbing her head up and down and as he slid in and out of her hot mouth, he felt his body start to tingle. She felt him try to push up again and so she held his hips down with her hands as she sucked hard on the tip.

“Christ!” The word burst from his lips and she grinned, getting the exact response she had been seeking. She sped up her movement and sucked hard when she slid her mouth back up. Oliver could feel the tension in his body building and right when he thought he could take no more she stopped. He looked down at her in surprise as she crawled up and moved his cock to her entrance. She slid down onto him and started to move, and Oliver started thrusting his hips up. He could not take not touching her smooth skin with his hands any longer and they moved quickly to grip her hips as he pulled her down hard onto him. That movement made her cry out as pleasure rippled through her body.

She started riding him harder, faster and soon they were both spiraling toward sweet completion as he bucked his hips up hard again and pulled her down at the same time and before long he was crying out as he came inside of her. The feeling of his release pushed her over the edge and soon her body was pulsing around him as she cried out his name and then collapsed on top of him. He gently rubbed her back as they both started to come back down and when she looked up at him and kissed him he cradled her face with his hands.

“I changed my mind about marrying you.” She said the words jokingly, but Oliver quickly looked up at her concerned. “I will only marry you if we do that more often.”

Oliver laughed and turned her to her side pulling her close, keeping their bodies joined.

“Well if we must…” He teased her back and she laughingly slapped his shoulder before they kissed each other deeply.

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too Oliver.”

***

Cooper walked into his lawyer’s office with the papers for his dissolution of his parental rights in his hands. He had a couple of things he needed to take care of and he figured he could get them taken care of and have his lawyers send the papers back to Felicity.

“Cooper, what a nice surprise. Please have a seat.” Barbara Reynolds looked at her client and smiled. He had been her client for over two years and because he was one of her wealthier clients she always made sure he received preferential treatment.

“Thank you, Barbara. I have a few things I need you to take care of for me.”

“That is what I am here for.”

“First of all, I need you to send these papers back to the address on the envelope.”

“Are these the dissolution papers that I gave to you?”

“Yes. I signed them yesterday. Also, I would like to set up a trust for Ellie Smoak. I would like to transfer $250,000 dollars into this trust and have it set up to be given to her upon her 18th birthday.”

“Cooper, you just signed away your rights to your daughter. Don’t you think that is a little too late?”

“I don’t want her to know it was from me. I want to do this as an anonymous benefactor.”

Barbara looked at Cooper with a shrewd eye. For as long as she had known him he had never expressed any interest in his biological daughter, so why was he setting up a trust all the sudden?

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because someone reminded me that I am not my father. And if I cannot be a true father to Ellie the least I can do is make sure she is taken care of financially. Felicity is dating someone, and this person will be giving Ellie the love and care she deserves. I want to make sure her other needs are met.”

“Well then why not just pay child support?”

“Again, I don’t want her to know this is from me. Will you do this for me?”

“Of course, I will. I can notify Felicity of the trust when I send her these papers.”

“Thank you, Barbara.”

Cooper stood and shook her hand. “My EA will contact you with my bank information for the money transfer.”

He turned and walked out the door as Barbara stared at the envelope. Today had been a complete and utter surprise. Maybe people could change.

***

Oliver and Felicity laid basking in the afterglow, both happy that he did not have to leave tonight. She knew they probably would have some questions to answer in the morning with Ellie, but she also knew that Ellie would be happy for them.

“I need to call my Mom tomorrow and tell her about the engagement.” The thought of Oliver meeting her Mother was daunting, but at least she would have time to warn him.

“Oh wonderful. I cannot wait to meet your Mother.”

“Well don’t get too excited. She can be quite a handful.”

“Like Mother, like daughter.”

Felicity laughed, well that was true. Felicity did not have the outgoing personality of her Mother, but she did inherit her stubborn streak.

“What about your sister? When are you going to tell her?”

“Well Thea will be coming home for Christmas, so I thought I would surprise her then.”

“Wow this is going to be a busy few months. Ellie’s fifth birthday is next month, and I promised her a big party with all of her classmates.”

Oliver made a mental note in his head. He had some plans to make for her birthday.

He kissed Felicity again and then tucked her closer to his side and soon they both fell asleep, their legs entangled and her hand resting on his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver and Felicity woke the next morning to a bundle of energy barreling into the room and jumping onto the bed.

“Mommy! Daddy! Get up.”

Felicity laughed and grabbed the giggling girl tackling her to the bed. A tickle fight ensued, and Felicity finally had to concede defeat when Oliver and Ellie ganged up on her. She was laughing so hard that her sides were aching and as they settled back down Ellie looked at them.

“Oliver are you going to be staying here in Mommy’s room now?”

“Yes. Is that ok?”

“Of course. Mommy’s and Daddy’s are supposed to be in the same room.” She gave him a look that said, you’re an adult, you should know that.

“Well go get dressed and I will fix you breakfast.” He tickled her again and she laughed the laugh of a happy child as she scooted off the bed and away from him.

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes.”

“Yay!” Ellie turned and ran back to her room as Oliver collapsed back on the bed.

“Well that went very well.” Felicity grinned as she leaned over him and kissed him good morning. She stood and walked to the bathroom and Oliver’s eyes traveled with appreciation over her form. She had put on his t-shirt and he his boxers, before they fell asleep last night, and he had to admit, she looked much better in it then he did.

He finally pulled himself out of bed and pulled on his sweats over his boxers as he headed down the hall to make breakfast.

It was going to be a good day.

***

Oliver watched as Felicity rushed around the apartment straightening things and then looking around as if she forgot something. He tried to hide the smile on his face because he knew exactly why she was so nervous. Her mother was coming to visit.

"Felicity, everything is going to be fine." He stood and tried to slow her down, but she was not having that.

"Did you get the red wine for dinner tonight?" Felicity was starting to throw out questions and Oliver finally sat back and let her.

"Yes, it is on the kitchen counter."

"What about the soap for her bathroom?"

"Yes, it is on bathroom counter."

She rushed around and plumped the pillows on the couch for the third time before she looked up at him as if she just thought of something. "Did you change the sheets on the guest bed?" She had already asked him that twice.

"Yes, I made the bed this morning."

Felicity finally stopped and looked around. Oliver walked over and took her hands in his, "Everything is perfect. Your Mother is going to just be happy to see you."

She looked up into his eyes for reassurance and then the doorbell rang. Ellie came flying down the hall, "Grandma! Grandma!"

Felicity took a deep breath and then opened the door and soon she was engulfed in a blonde cloud that smelled like red door perfume. She had on a skin tight green dress and the highest heels that Oliver had seen on any woman outside of a club. "Oh, my baby!"

Felicity hugged her Mother tightly realizing just how much she has missed her over the last year. The last time she saw her Mother was when Felicity took Ellie to Las Vegas about a year ago. Felicity had a business meeting there and so they had stayed with her Mother. Since that time Felicity had busy and her Mother worked as well so getting to see each other had been hard.

Oliver picked up Ellie as she stood at his feet and when Donna Smoak looked up into blue eyes of the man holding her granddaughter, her mouth fell open. "Uh, Felicity? Who is the gorgeous hunk holding my granddaughter?" Donna pulled away and looked Oliver up and down. She might be an older woman, but she could appreciate a fine-looking man, and this was one of the finest she had seen in a while.

Felicity moved to Oliver's side and he put his arm around her waist. "Mom this is my fiancé Oliver."

Donna screamed, and Felicity immediately closed the door afraid they would scare the neighbors. Donna rushed forward, and hugged Oliver and he quickly put his one free arm around her looking at Felicity like he was unsure what to do.

"Oh, my goodness when Felicity called and told me that she was engaged, she neglected to tell me she was engaged to the most handsome man in all of Star City." Donna smoothed her skirt, a movement that had become natural to her during her time as a cocktail waitress. Felicity tried to intervene. Donna then leaned forward, and kissed Ellie and Ellie smiled at her.

"He is going to be my Daddy."

"I know baby and grandma cannot wait to find out more about him." Felicity took her Mom's things and set aside, and Oliver set Ellie down as he grabbed Donna's suitcase. 

"Let me put this up for you Miss Smoak."

"Please call me Donna, or Mom." She grinned at him and Oliver gave her a smile in return as he took her things to the guest bedroom. Felicity was right, her mother was a force to be reckoned with and she was every inch the Vegas girl.

Oliver walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Felicity as she caught her Mother up on what was going on with Smoak Tech. Ellie was sitting on Donna’s lap and Oliver decided to give them some time alone.

“If you ladies will excuse me I am going to start dinner.” He kissed Felicity on the cheek and then walked to the kitchen. He could hear Donna behind him as he left.

“He cooks too? Does he have a father?” He could feel Felicity groaning as he set about starting dinner.

***

Oliver had just placed the finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared when Donna walked into the kitchen. He soon found she had the same need to taste everything that her daughter did.

“Something smells wonderful Oliver.” Donna walked over and took the spoon he had been using to stir the stew he had made and when she tasted it and he heard her sigh of satisfaction, he relaxed a little. She liked the stew.

Donna turned and looked at Oliver, seeing a handsome man that cooked and loved her daughter and Ellie immensely, but she needed to make one thing clear.

“Oliver, I like you. You obviously love my daughter and you treat Ellie as if she were your own. That means everything to me. But I still feel the need to tell you that if you hurt my daughter you will have to deal with me.”

“Donna, I very much appreciate where you are coming from. I promise you that I love your daughter with everything in me and I love that little girl in there as if she was my own daughter. I promise you that I will do my best to never hurt either one of them. Ever.”

Donna and Oliver traded a look and soon came to an understanding. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Then welcome to the family.”

Oliver had everyone sit down as he ladled out the stew and soon the room was quiet as they all ate the stew and the bread he had made. He exchanged a warm glance with Felicity over Ellie’s head and he could tell by her eyes that she was feeling better about her Mother’s visit. Things were going well.

“So, Oliver, tell me about yourself and your family. Felicity told me that you are Ellie’s nanny? How did a man such as yourself get into that profession?”

Oliver told her of his time in the army and about his PTSD and as the dinner continued he told her about his sister Thea and his family. She recognized his father’s name when he told her about his parents and how his father semi-retired and so they were traveling.

“So, do you have any interest in taking over after your Father’s retirement is official?”

Oliver gave a self-deprecating smile. “Walter Steele is a wonderful CEO and he knows the business almost as well as my Father. He will continue to run QC after my father retires officially. I will attend a board meeting once a year and spend my time taking care of this little munchkin.” He tousled Ellie’s hair and she giggled. “Business was never my forte.”

Donna looked at him curiously. She quickly realized that Oliver Queen was a lot more than he seemed.

They finished dinner and Ellie decided to go to her room to play with her barbies as Oliver stood to clear the table.

“Oliver let Felicity and I do the dishes, you have done enough this evening. You are officially off work.” Donna stood up taking the plates and giving her daughter a stern look. Felicity shrugged her shoulders as Oliver grinned at her.

“Why thank you Donna, I will go put my feet up.” He teased Felicity and she stuck out her tongue at him as she walked into the kitchen with her mother.

“This is a ruse to get me in here to talk about Oliver isn’t it Mother?” Donna turned to her daughter and took the dishes from her placing them on the counter.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, if you let this man ever get away, I will disown you. You will never find another man that can cook like that.” Felicity looked at her mother in surprise and they laughed. Oliver had made quite the impression on her.

“Don’t worry Mother. I don’t ever plan on letting him get away.” She glanced over her shoulder at Oliver and seeing him in her living room, relaxing on the couch watching a basketball game on low volume made her all fluttery inside. She loved him so very much.

***

They all sat and talked well into the evening and when her Mother started to yawn she stood and stretched. “Well I am going to go to bed and give you two a little alone time.” Felicity stood and hugged her mother.

“I am so glad you are here Mom.”

“I am happy to be here too baby.” Donna gave Oliver a soft smile and then headed down the hall to her room.

“Wow, that went very well.” Felicity turned to Oliver and sat back down next to him, curling up into his arms. “You have officially charmed Donna Smoak to the point where if I ever run you off she will disown me.”

Felicity laughed as did Oliver and he kissed the top of her head. “I like your Mother. I can see where you get your strength.”

Felicity looked up at him with a smile. “My Mom was fierce when I was growing up. She worked two jobs, so I could have everything I needed during high school and she was so very proud when I told her I had a full ride scholarship to MIT.”

She smiled as she remembered for a moment and then she looked up at him. “Oh hey, there was something I was going to tell you today but with my mother coming I got sidetracked. I got the signed papers back from Cooper. He officially signed away his parental rights to Ellie.”

Oliver looked down at her in surprise. “Felicity that is fantastic.”

“Also, his lawyer sent some paperwork for a trust that has been set up in Ellie’s name. She would not tell me the benefactors name, but something tells me Cooper had something to do with it.”

“Do you plan on telling Ellie?”

“I will when she is older. If she chooses at that time to try to see him, I won’t stand in her way.”

Oliver hugged her close and they sat in silence, the TV muted and the shadows and lights dancing over them both. Oliver looked down at Felicity and then asked a question that he had been wanting to ask since they had told Ellie of their engagement.

“Do you think she will want to be adopted by me and take my name?”

Felicity heard the hesitation and the softness in his voice. She recognized the tone as one he used when was unsure, uncertain.

She looked up at him and took his chin in her hand and turned him, so he was looking at her. “Ellie loves you Oliver. I know for a fact that nothing would make her, or me happier.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly the love for this woman and her child overflowing.


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver woke the next morning to make breakfast for his girls. He liked saying that and the fact that Felicity's Mom was visiting made the morning extra special. She was only able to come for a couple of days, so they had decided to spend the day doing some shopping and getting manicures and pedicures. Oliver was fine with Felicity spending the day with her Mom and they were even taking Ellie so as he kissed Ellie and Felicity goodbye later that morning he was not sure what to do with himself. He made sure the apartment was tidy and then decided to call Tommy and meet him for lunch. It had been awhile since they were able to get together and an afternoon with his best friend sounded like just the thing he needed. 

Oliver walked into the diner and seeing Tommy he smiled. The last time they had met for drinks his relationship with Felicity had been brand new. Now he could gladly tell him about the engagement and he had an important question to ask him.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. Where the hell have you been man?" Tommy stood and gave his best friend a brotherly hug. 

"Sorry Tommy. I have been busy with my new nanny position." Oliver smiled as the waitress approached and he ordered an ice tea and a burger basket. Tommy did the same and then gave his friend a knowing look.

"You've been busy with the job or with your boss?"

Oliver shook his head and smiled, "Both."

"So, tell me. What is going on? Who or what has Oliver Queen chasing his tail?"

Oliver shifted in his seat and then finally looked at Tommy, “Do you remember when we met for drinks and I told you that I had a connection with Felicity and you told me to ask her out?”

Tommy’s eyebrows lifted, “Did you two go on a date?”

Oliver smiled softly to himself and then said, “Not only did we go on a date we have been spending a lot of time together and I asked her to marry me.”

Tommy looked at his best friend absolutely stunned. “Married? As in walk down the aisle, dun, dun, da dun married? Tommy said the last part in a sing song voice and it made Oliver roll his eyes.

“Yes married. Like in man and wife.”

“Oliver are you sure about this?” Tommy was floored. The last time he had seen his friend he had talked about this woman and how much he liked her and now they were engaged? “You don’t think it is a little fast?”

Oliver knew Tommy’s’ heart was in the right place, so he did not take offense to his questions.

“I know it’s fast Tommy, but I am 100%, absolutely, positively in love with this woman. She is amazing, and I cannot imagine going without her and Ellie for one day. When I wake up in the morning and I see their faces, I feel like I am home, that I am complete.”

He paused for a moment and his face softened as he thought of them. “You want to know what else? I have not had one PTSD episode since I have been living with them. They give me a sense of peace, a sense of finally having a family.”

Tommy nodded his head and sighed. He knew how important having a family was to Oliver.

“Oliver I am happy for you, I truly am. But promise me that you won’t rush into the wedding. You will take your time and make sure this is what you want.”

Oliver smiled. “I promise. You might have some influence over that. Will you be my best man?”

Tommy’s smile lit up his while face. “I would be honored man.”

Their food came and as they ate Tommy asked, “So when do I get to meet these beautiful ladies you are so smitten with?”

Oliver thought for a moment. “Felicity’s Mom is in town so why don’t we plan on you coming for dinner next Friday. I will cook, and you bring the wine.”

Tommy laughed, “Ok. As long as you don’t ask me to do the dishes.”

“So, what is going on with you Merlyn. You breaking hearts all over Starling City?”

Tommy grinned that charming smile that he was well known for and leaned forward, “Well I was dating twins until one decided she wanted to get serious.”

“So, you bailed on both of them?” Oliver shook his head laughing.

“You know me. I’m must not cut out for serious. I enjoy my bachelor life too much.” Oliver laughed knowing what he said was true.

“How about Merlyn Global. Is your Dad still pressuring you?” Oliver’s tone turned a little more serious. Tommy’s father had his heart set on Tommy taking over the family business, but like Oliver, Tommy was not sure he was cut out for the business life. His father had threatened to take his trust fund away if he did not fall into line, so Tommy had been working two days a week at MG to keep his father happy.

Tommy sighed, “He just doesn’t understand that it is just not what I want to do. I like running my club Verdant and it has been doing well. So well that I am thinking of opening a sister club in Central City.”

“What? Tommy that is fantastic!”

“I am traveling to Central City in two weeks to take a look at some space there.”

“Oh really? Felicity is going to be traveling there in a couple of weeks as well. She just partnered with a guy by the name of Ray Palmer who owns Palmer Tech. They are working on a project together.”

“Well maybe I can take her out to dinner while I am there.” Tommy grinned, and Oliver knew he was teasing him. However, in the back of his mind he thought that might not be a bad idea. It would keep her away from Palmer, at least for a night.

“Well we can talk about that when you come over for dinner next Friday.” They finished up their dinner and fought over the check like they always did, and Oliver laughed when Tommy “let” him win. He paid the bill and they walked out to the parking lot.

“Listen Tommy, I know you think that I am rushing into something with Felicity and I know that things are moving fast. I mean we have known each other only a few months. But I think you will see when you meet her that she is the right woman for me.”

Tommy looked into his friends’ eyes and when he saw the love that shined there from Oliver just speaking of the woman, he nodded and hugged him.

“I look forward to meeting her and her daughter.”

They parted ways and Oliver found himself smiling as he drove back to the apartment. He felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Felicity. She had sent him a picture of three pairs of feet and he smiled as he looked at Ellie’s next to her Mom and Grandmother. He texted back a couple of hearts and then decided to make a stop at the grocery store. He had been promising Ellie he would make his sugar cookies and tonight seemed like the perfect time to do just that.

***

Felicity leaned back in her massage chair, her feet currently resting in a pool of hot water, her mother and daughter on either side of her. They had decided to get pampered today and as she sighed with pleasure, she realized it was the right choice. They had been discussing dates for the wedding that she could go over with Oliver and Donna had offered to come stay with Ellie while they went on their honeymoon. She was excited to use her vacation time to spend with her granddaughter and laughed as Ellie asked if that was going to happen next week.

“Mom have you thought anymore about moving here? Ellie and I would love to have you close by.”

Felicity had been trying to convince her Mom to move to Starling City for awhile, but her Mom was very independent and loved her job. She always used the excuse that she was Vegas girl and that Starling City was way to tame for her. Luckily it was only an hour flight away and so Felicity would bring it up each time she visited, she would turn her down and they would move on, and like before she turned her down.

“Oh, you know me Felicity, I am a Vegas girl. I love the night life and the people. Starling is too tame for me.”

Felicity smiled at her Mom and when their feet were done, and toenails painted, she took a picture and texted it to Oliver.

She smiled when he texted back two hearts because she knew how much he hated texting. But he had been getting better and it was a testament to her working with him on the emojis that made her laugh. Donna looked at her daughter and the happy smile that was beaming from her face and it made her heart full. She loved seeing her daughter happy and in love. After she had become pregnant with Ellie and Cooper had walked out on her, there had been times she had seen her daughter smile, but it had never quite reached her eyes. Unless she was looking at Ellie. But now, happiness could be seen in her eyes and her smile and Donna could not ask for anything more.

***

Oliver was busy working in the kitchen when his telephone rang. He looked down to see Thea’s picture and frowned.

“Thea is everything ok?”

“Well it’s good to talk to you too big bro.”

“It IS good to hear from you, I am just surprised. What is going on?”

“Well I am calling because I have some good news. I am going to be in Starling City tomorrow.”

Oliver was shocked. “I thought you were stuck in Gotham for another few months?”

“I thought I was too, but my project wrapped up early. Can you pick me up at the airport?”

“Well of course I can….um….sure.” Oliver felt a little tense. Felicity’s mother was not leaving until day after tomorrow and with Thea coming into town, they would be a little tight on room. Maybe Thea could stay at his apartment. He had decided to keep it even after he moved in with Felicity and Ellie.

“What time is your flight Speedy?”

“Uggg, do you have to call me that?”

“I am your big brother, of course I do.”

“My flight get’s in at 10:00 a.m.”

“Ok, I will see you then. I love you.”

“Love you too big brother. And I cannot wait to meet the woman in your life.” They hung up the phone and Oliver took a deep breath. He had talked to Thea after he started seeing Felicity and he had mentioned her as the woman in his life, but he had not talked to her since he and Felicity had become engaged. He hoped that she would take it well. A filter was something his sister did not possess, and he prayed that would not be a problem.

He turned toward the door when he heard Felicity’s key in the lock and he smiled as Ellie burst into the apartment.

“Daddy, Daddy, look.” She ran over and showed him her fingers that were painted a nice pink color. “And look.” She was quickly taking off her shoes and Oliver kissed Felicity before he bent down looked at Ellie’s toes that she was so proudly displaying. The color on her toes matched her fingers and he smiled at her.

“You didn’t pick blue?”

Ellie rolled her eyes, “No Daddy. That is not my favorite color.”

“Oh, that is right. You like orange.”

“Noooooo.”

“Red?”

Ellie huffed as he grinned, “No Daddy. Pink.”

“Ohhh pink, yes that is right.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Ellie take your shoes to your room and wash your hands for dinner.”

Donna walked into the kitchen as Ellie raced down the hall. She smelled the delicious food and noticed the freshly baked cookies on the counter.

“Oliver Queen. If my daughter does not marry you, I am going to come back and take you home with me.” She tested the soup that was bubbling on the stove. “Oh my god that is heavenly.”

Felicity hurried into the kitchen and took the spoon from her Mother taking a taste for herself.

“Ok you two, out of my kitchen!”

Oliver shooed them out and started setting the table. Once everything was on the table and Ellie was happily eating, he looked at Felicity.

“Thea called me earlier.”

Felicity looked at him surprised. She had not had the pleasure of meeting his sister because she worked and lived in Gotham. She hoped to meet her soon. “How is she?”

“She is great. In fact, she will be there tomorrow. She asked me to pick her up from the airport.”

Felicity looked surprised, and she swallowed hard. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I thought I would let her stay in my apartment.”

Donna looked at him with as smile. “I am looking forward to meeting her.”

“Well I know she will enjoy meeting you too Donna.”

Oliver just prayed his sister would be on her best behavior.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been so sweet about my father there is good news. His surgery was successful and they removed the place on his cheek. No cancer was found. Thank you again for prayers and good thoughts as they meant the world to me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Oliver picked up Thea at the airport the next day and he listened as she talked about her job and the project she had just completed. He was happy to hear that she was doing so well, but he was also nervous. His sister had never been good with keeping her mouth filter in check and he prayed that when she met Felicity and her Mother that she would be on her best behavior.

“So Speedy I thought you could stay in my apartment tonight.”

“Where will you be staying?”

Oliver cringed and said, “With my fiancé and her daughter.”

Thea about fell out of her car seat. She started jumping up and down and hitting his shoulder, and Oliver deflected her hits as he tried to stay on the road.

“What? A fiancé? Oh my god Oliver. Why didn’t you tell me? When did this happen?”

“I mentioned Felicity and her daughter to you before. I just wanted to tell you about our engagement in person.”

“You mean Felicity as in your boss Felicity?”

“Yes.”

“Oliver, how long have you known this woman?” Oliver could feel his sister moving into more serious territory and he needed to assure her before they got to the apartment and she started interrogating Felicity.

“I have known her a few months. But Thea, I love her so much, and I think of Ellie as my own.”

“But don’t you think this is a little sudden?”

“Tommy asked me the same thing and I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. I cannot explain our connection Thea. But I love her so very much. We connect on such a deeply emotional level.” He paused because he knew she would think him crazy for what he was about to say, “It’s like we are soulmates.”

Thea looked at him shocked, “Ok, hold the phone, my brother is waxing poetic about being soulmates? What spell does this woman have over you?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “It’s not a spell Speedy.”

“Please don’t call me that. I outgrew that years ago.”

“You will always be my Speedy.” Oliver grinned.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You will love Felicity and Ellie. I promise.”

Thea was skeptical. She would see about that.

***

Felicity’s hands were shaking as she made up her bed and got dressed. Today she would meet Oliver’s sister and she was nervous. He had not talked much about her but he seemed to be that way with his whole family and so she had not pushed it. She prayed he told Thea about the engagement, but she was still expecting a lot of questions from the girl.

Felicity walked into the living room to see her Mom coloring with Ellie and she smiled. To see her Mom with her long, curly blonde hair and her tight dress and heels sitting on the floor coloring with her daughter made her heart happy. As a child her Mom had worked a lot of hours to ensure they had food on the table, but she also had always made time for Felicity. She had been a good Mom and Felicity strived everyday to be the same for Ellie.

She jumped as she heard the key in the door and she smoothed down her skirt nervously as she saw Oliver and Thea walk into the door. Thea looked around and when her eyes landed on Felicity a flash of surprise crossed her face. Donna stood up from the floor and sashayed her way over holding out her hand.

Thea looked at the beautiful woman approaching her, and she gave her a stiff smile.

“Oh, my goodness, you are Oliver’s sister. I am Donna Smoak, Felicity’s Mom. So very nice to meet you.” She pumped Thea’s hand enthusiastically and Oliver placed his arm around Felicity’s waist to move her forward next. However, Ellie ran between them and she looked up at Thea with curiosity.

“Are you my Aunt?”

Thea was not sure what to say so she finally kneeled and said, “Not yet, but I will be soon.”

Ellie threw her arms around Thea’s neck and a look of surprise again flashed across her face before she held the little girl close. She was finding that Ellie and her Mother were not at all what she had expected.

“I’ve never had an Aunt before.” Ellie pulled back and looked at her with her big blue eyes. “We can have sleep overs, and watch movies, and eat popcorn.”

Thea laughed, Ellie was adorable. “I think we can definitely do that.”

Thea stood as Oliver approached with Felicity and when Felicity held out her hand with a warm, but nervous smile, Thea returned one of her own.

“Felicity Smoak. I am so very glad to finally meet you Thea.”

“Likewise.” Thea gave her a thorough look as their hands dropped, “I am so happy to finally meet the woman who has turned my brother’s world upside down.”

Felicity blushed. “He did the same to mine.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head and Thea watched them with a shrewd look, “So Oliver tells me you are the CEO of your own company. That must keep you pretty busy.”

“It does, which is why I hired him the first place.” Felicity laughed as they looked at each other and remembered their first-time meeting. “I was shocked when they sent a man to my door for the nanny position, but now I couldn’t be happier.”

“So where is Ellie’s father?” Thea asked the question rather bluntly and Oliver glared at her.

“Speedy.”

“It’s ok Oliver. Ellie’s father has never been in the picture. He left me when he found out I was pregnant.”

Donna stepped forward, not quite sure where the question was headed but ready to step in, “He has never been in Ellie’s life and has never paid a lick of child support. My daughter worked hard to raise Ellie on her own and get her company off the ground.”

Thea looked at Donna and gave her a look of approval. She liked her.

“I guess then the Queen family fortune is not what you are after then.” She gave Felicity a simple smile and Oliver growled.

“Thea, can I talk to you for a second?” He was fuming.

Felicity lifted her chin and squeezed Oliver’s hand, “It’s ok Oliver.” She looked directly at Thea. “No, I have no need for money, I have enough of my own. I love your brother and am grateful everyday that I have found a man that is as wonderful as him. He loves Ellie as if she were his own and treats her as such.”

Thea’s eyes narrowed and then she grinned, “You found a good one Oliver.”

She moved forward and hugged Felicity tightly around the neck as Felicity looked at her Mom confused.

“I’m sorry if I seemed a little tough. I just must watch out for my brother. He has not exactly had the best record when it comes to women.”

She pulled back and Donna relaxed as she saw the way she was looking at her daughter. She put her Momma Bear back in her cage, for now.

“Listen why don’t we all sit down, and I will open up some wine.” Donna motioned to the living room before she headed to the kitchen for the wine.

Oliver kissed Felicity, “I will help you Donna.” He followed her into the kitchen as Felicity and Thea took a seat in the living room.

Ellie walked over to Thea again and showed her the picture she had been drawing. “I made this for you Aunt Thea.”

Thea looked at the drawing and smiled softly. Ellie had drawn a family picture and it included everyone, even her.

“Why this is amazing Ellie. What a great artist you are.”

Ellie’s grin beamed. “Thank you. Would you like to color with me?”

“Maybe later pumpkin, why don’t you take your colors and paper and go sit at the table. I think Oliver made you some of his cookies.”

Ellie grabbed her book and colors and raced to the table.

“Oh, I love his cookies. They are the best.” Thea’s eyes danced as she looked over at Felicity.

“Ellie is precious.”

Felicity smiled softly. The little girl always seemed to win everyone over. “Thank you. She is my world.”

Thea walked over and sat next to Felicity taking her hands in her own. “I really am sorry Felicity. I am just super protective of my brother. He was hurt badly before and so I am a little cautious when it comes to him and women. But just being in the room with you two, I can see the connection. It is electric. I hope you make him very happy.”

“She does.” Oliver walked in carrying two glasses of wine as Donna followed behind with two more. Thea moved so Oliver could sit down next to Felicity and Thea and Donna took the chair across from them.

“So, Thea, what about you? Do you have a hunk?” Donna asked the question casually as she took a sip of her wine.

Thea laughed, “Umm not at the moment. I have been busy working on my career.”

“Oh hun, then we need to take you out on the town. What do you say Felicity?”

Felicity looked in panic at Oliver. She really did not want to go out on the town with her Mother and Thea. “Ummmm, well.”

“Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t I call Tommy and we can meet him and have a few drinks? He has not met Felicity and I know he would love to see you Thea.” Oliver threw out the idea as a peace offering knowing Felicity was panicking. “We can call Lyla and John and see if they can watch Ellie.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun.” Donna grinned as Thea smiled.

“I would love to see Tommy.”

They sipped their wine as Oliver stepped aside to call Tommy and Felicity called Lyla.

He could not wait for him to meet Felicity.

***

Oliver took Thea to drop her things off at his apartment as Felicity and her Mother took Ellie to John and Lyla’s. They were going to meet at the bar and Felicity was looking forward to meeting Tommy and getting to know Thea better. As they had consumed a glass of wine Thea had become more open and Felicity had found that she really liked the young woman.

Tommy had agreed to meet them at the bar and was bringing a bartender at his club that had become a friend of his, so the evening was looking like it would be fun.

Oliver and Thea arrived at the bar first and when they saw Tommy, Thea ran forward and hugged him tight. He had been a like a brother to her growing up and she tried to see him any time she came into town. She glanced over at the young man standing next to him and when their eyes met she felt a little jolt of electricity. Tommy introduced him as Roy Harper and he had been a bartender at Verdant for about three months. He was extremely good looking with brown hair and eyes and a sharp chiseled jaw and when Oliver noticed how he was looking at Thea and that they were holding hands a little too long, he stepped between them and introduced himself.

“Oliver Queen, Thea’s older brother.”

“Roy Harper.” He looked Oliver in the eye and Oliver had to admit that was impressive. He was told his stare could be quite intimidating and the fact that he was not intimidating the young man told him that he was strong.

As they were about to take a seat Oliver heard Donna behind them and he turned to see Donna and Felicity making their way over. Tommy’s eyes widened in delight when he saw Donna and she walked up with a big grin and gave Oliver a teasing look. “Where have you been keeping these handsome young men Oliver?”

She did her usual flirting and as Oliver moved out of the way to allow her to greet them, his arm slipped around Felicity’s waist possessively. He saw a few men watching her and her mother as they had approached, and he just wanted to be sure that they knew Felicity was taken.

Felicity cringed as her Mother hugged Tommy and Roy and Tommy’s eyes danced with delight. Donna Smoak was an older woman, but she was confident and beautiful, and she commanded the room with her bubbly personality.

Tommy looked over at Oliver as the other’s sat down and he smiled his most charming smile when he saw Felicity. “You must be Felicity Smoak.”

Tommy took her hand and leaned down to kiss the back and Felicity could not help but blush. Tommy was very handsome and very charming, and she could see how women would be taken with him.

“And you must be Tommy Merlyn. Oliver has told me a lot about you.” Felicity smiled as Tommy gave her a wink.

“Only good things I hope.”

“Some.” Tommy laughed and then slapped Oliver on the shoulder. “She is beautiful and quick. Two of my favorite qualities.”

“Hands off Merlyn.” Oliver mock glared and then they all took a seat as the waitress came over to take their drink order. Thea had ended up across from Roy and Felicity noted quickly how their eyes kept meeting. Interesting.

They all ordered a drink and then the conversation turned to Donna and Vegas. She was very happy to regale them with all the dish on Vegas and gave them the inside scoop that only a cocktail waitress would know.

Felicity found Tommy to be charming and gregarious and he and her mother had a great time as he loved to tease Oliver and her Mother flirted. Roy and Thea talked some as she told him about her job and he told her about meeting Tommy and getting the job at his bar. They hit it off immediately and before the evening was over, everyone had a slight buzz and Roy and Thea had scheduled a date.

Everything was going smoothly, and fun was being had by all until Felicity’s phone rang that night. She answered the phone to hear Lyla frantic on the other line and Felicity felt her mind go numb as she dropped the phone, Lyla’s words echoing through her head.

“Felicity? Felicity? What is wrong?” Oliver looked over at her with concern and quickly picked up her phone. He had heard her greet Lyla, so he spoke into the phone and his world turned upside down at the words she spoke.

“Oliver you and Felicity need to get to Starling General right now, it’s Ellie.”


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver hung up the phone and grabbed Felicity's purse for her as they raced to his car, the alcohol quickly dissipating from their bodies as their adrenaline hit. Oliver jumped into the driver’s seat and hit the gas and when he glanced over at Felicity his heart broke. He reached for her hand trying to give her what comfort he could as neither knew what to expect when they got to the hospital.

Tommy had offered to drive Donna and Thea over as soon as the bill was paid, and when they arrived at the hospital, he let her out at the emergency doors before handing the keys to the valet and following close behind her.

Felicity hurried to the desk, her fear evident in her voice, “Please, my daughter was brought in earlier. Her name is Ellie Smoak.”

The lady punched some keys on the computer and then pointed to a doorway leading to the emergency wing. “Through this door here Ma’am, and then take a left. Her room # is 214.”

Oliver and Felicity raced down the hall and when Felicity opened the door, a small sense of relief hit as she reached Ellie’s side. Her daughter was asleep on the bed with an IV hooked up to her arm. Lyla stood up and gently stroked Ellie’s head before she gave Felicity a hug.

“What happened?” Felicity looked at Lyla with fear in her eyes.

“She started running a fever about an hour after you dropped her off and it spiked up to 103. With her history of Kawasaki disease, I didn’t want to risk anything. So, I brought her here.”

“Has the doctor seen her?” Oliver asked placing a reassuring hand on Felicity’s back as she sat down next to her daughter and gently stroked her face.

“No, not yet. We are still waiting.”

Oliver kissed Felicity’s head, “I will be right back.”

He left the room and headed for the nurse’s station. His family had a room here as well as a personal doctor and for once he was happy to use the Queen name for something.

“My name is Oliver Queen and I need you to call Dr. Elizabeth Schwartz and have her come to room #214, ASAP.”

The nurse recognized his name as they were huge benefactors to the hospital. “Right away Sir.”

He walked back into the room and closed the door, his chest constricting as he saw Felicity lying on the bed holding Ellie close to her and singing to her. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the two. He loved them both so much and if anything happened to either one of them, it would tear him apart.

They heard a knock at the door a few minutes later and Dr. Schwartz walked in greeting Oliver personally.

“Dr. Schwartz this is Felicity Smoak and Lyla Michaels. Ellie is Felicity’s daughter.” He introduced them as Felicity stood up from the bed, so Dr. Schwartz could get closer.

“I brought her in because she was running a fever of 103, and she has had Kawasaki disease before.” Lyla spoke and then stood to the side so Felicity could take over.

Dr. Schwartz took Ellie’s pulse and then gently woke her. “Ellie, my name is Dr. Schwartz. Do you mind if I take your temperature?”

Ellie shook her head slowly and you could see from the haunted look in her eyes she was running a fever. Felicity walked to the other side of the bed, so she could hold Ellie’s hand as Dr. Schwartz took her temperature and then set about examining her before putting a cuff on her to take her blood pressure.

“She is still running a fever of 102. The IV should help with that, however, she is showing signs of the disease again, so I would like to keep her overnight for observation. We can place her in the Queen room, so I can keep a personal watch on her.”

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise not realizing his family had their own room.

“There is a roll out bed for you there Felicity so you can spend the night and the room has a couch and table, as well as a refrigerator and private bathroom.” Oliver spoke softly as Felicity’s eyes started to shimmer with tears.

“There are also nurses that are dedicated to that room 24/7. She will be in good hands, I promise.” Dr. Schwartz gave Felicity a reassuring smile. “You have been through this routine before, so you know that all we can do is wait for her fever to break. Once it does we will run the usual tests to make sure that the disease did not affect her heart.”

Felicity nodded, words escaping her as she looked down at her daughter who had closed her eyes again.

“We will get her moved right away so she can be comfortable. The room is always kept ready so there should be no prep needed.” Dr. Schwartz looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. “Do either of you have any questions for me?”

Felicity just shook her head, her throat clogged with unshed tears, so Oliver finally spoke. “No. Thank you Beth.” Dr. Schwartz nodded at him and then walked out, heading right to the nurse’s station to have her moved immediately.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Felicity was finally able to speak, her throat husky with her tears.

“I would do anything for you two.”

A few moments later two nurses came to prep her for moving. Oliver walked around to Felicity and whispered, “I will go call Thea and let them know to come to the Queen room.” He softly kissed her cheek and then walked out toward the emergency room to make his call.

Felicity hugged Lyla tight as her dear friend had tears in her eyes as well. “Thank you so very much Lyla. I don’t know what I would have done if you had not been with her.”

“You never have to say thank you.” Lyla squeezed her close and then decided to head home as Felicity walked off with Ellie. “Call me later and let me know how she is doing?”

Felicity smiled a watery smile at her and then followed her daughter’s hospital bed down the hall. Soon they were at the top floor and after going through double doors that said, Queen Family, they walked into a huge hospital room. The nurses got her set up quickly and moved her to a more comfortable bed and finally Ellie opened her eyes and looked at Felicity.

“Mommy?” Her voice was weak, and Felicity softly stroked her hair.

“Yes Baby?”

“Where is Daddy?”

Felicity smiled, “He is making a phone call to tell Grandma and Aunt Thea where we are and then he will be right here.”

Sure, enough he walked through the door a minute later carrying coffee for Felicity and when Ellie saw him her eyes lit up.

“Hey munchkin.” He walked over and leaned down to kiss her cheek as he handed Felicity her coffee. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel cold and achy.”

“Well that is the fever. Hopefully it will break soon, and you will feel better.”

Ellie looked at her Mom, “How long am I going to have to stay here?”

“Well the Dr. said just overnight, so hopefully we can take you home tomorrow. But don’t worry, I am not going anywhere. I have a bed of my own that I will be sleeping in right next to you.”

“Will you stay too Daddy?”

Felicity’s chest ached when she heard her ask that question. She has asked many times where her Daddy was when she was in the hospital before and so for her to be asking Oliver to stay, Felicity knew was huge.

Oliver moved closer and leaned down to her, “I am not going anywhere.” He smiled at her and her weak smile could have lit up the room. He kissed her cheek softly and she closed her eyes.

The nurses came in and checked her vitals right before Donna and Thea arrived and Oliver stood in the hall filling them in as Felicity stayed by Ellie’s side. Thea was holding a huge teddy bear she had picked up at the gift shop.

“She is doing good. They think it was a reoccurrence of her Kawasaki disease. They just need to get her fever to break and then they will run some tests on her heart to make sure it was not affected. Hopefully we can take her home tomorrow.”

Thea and Donna both sighed with relief and Donna went inside to see her granddaughter as Oliver sat down for a moment outside with Thea. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relief sweeping over him.

“Thea, I have never been that scared in my life.” His words came out soft and sincere and Thea looked at her brother realizing this was the first time in a while that he felt responsible for someone other than himself.

“Ellie and Felicity are lucky to have you.” She clasped his hand and squeezed it.

“I am lucky to have them.” He opened his eyes and looked at her and she could see the paint there. “I can’t lose either one of them.”

“The good news is your not going to lose them. Ellie is going to be fine.”

“This made me even more determined to adopt her. I want to be able to be there for her as a true father.”

“You already are big brother. Anyone who see’s you with her can see that.”

Oliver gave her a grateful smile and stood. “Come on, she would love to see you.”

Ellie smiled wide when she saw Thea and the bear, and she demanded they let the bear lay with her in the bed. The nurses manipulated her tubes so that the bear could lay by her and as she placed her arm around it, her eyes started to grow heavy.

“She will probably sleep quite a bit until her fever breaks. We will be back in an hour to check it again.” The nurse smiled at Felicity and when she turned and saw Oliver, she gave him a smile as well. “If you need anything, just ask.”

The question was stated right to Oliver and he shuffled a bit on his feet with a tight, “Thank you.”

Felicity glared at the nurse as she walked out of the room. She would never get over how women flirted openly with Oliver right in front of her when they were in public. He always handled it with decorum, never encouraging and that always eased her mind just a little.

The nurses left, and he walked over and pulled up an extra chair for Thea near where Donna and Felicity were sitting. Ellie was sound asleep, and Thea looked over at Felicity, noting the dark circles that worry had created under her eyes.

“Can I get you anything Felicity? Can I do anything for you?”

Felicity smiled softly, “Thank you Thea, but I am good.”

“Well how about in the morning I bring breakfast? Even hospital cafeteria food is the worst.”

“Deal.”

Donna looked at her daughter and the people who would soon be family. She was so very happy she had them in her life. “Felicity, do you need me to stay for a few more days? I can change my flight in the morning?”

“Mom, no. I know you need to get back to work. Ellie is going to be fine and Oliver and Thea will be here.”

Donna looked at them both gratefully and they all settled in, all eyes drifting periodically to the little girl in the bed.

***

Oliver and Felicity snuggled on the couch as the evening passed. Donna and Thea had left when visiting hours ended, the hugs and tears flowing as Donna did not want to leave. She promised to come back and visit again soon and that had made Felicity happy. The room had been quiet for a while, and the nurses had checked Ellie’s fever twice and it was continuing to hover around the 102 mark. The nurse added some liquid acetaminophen after checking the second round and when they came in around midnight to check her fever again, it had finally gone down to 100.2.

Felicity and Oliver felt a sigh of relief, because despite the fact it was still over a hundred, it had gone way down and the Dr. was confident it would break soon. Oliver pulled out her bed and got it ready wanting Felicity to get some rest. She laid down and was soon sound asleep and he kissed both his girls on the cheek before he laid out on the couch and tried to rest himself.

The next morning came early, with nurses in and out of the room all night, and Oliver had to admit they had gotten little sleep. Thea and Tommy showed up with breakfast and a change of clothes for Felicity. Felicity excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom, so Oliver walked down to the gift store to get her a toothbrush and some toothpaste. He ran into Lyla and John outside the room as they were arriving, and he went over the evening and her fever breaking and Lyla breathed a sigh of relief.

They walked in and hugs were given all around as Lyla handed Ellie a little unicorn they had picked upon their way to the hospital. The Dr. soon came to explain they would be taking Ellie for her heart testing and she asked to take the bear and unicorn with her. No one could resist her when she looked at them with her big glue eyes, so Dr. Schwartz finally caved, and Oliver and Felicity watched with a nervous smile as she was wheeled down the hall for her tests.

Felicity leaned against Oliver and drew from his strength. She remembered how alone she had felt the last time she was in the hospital with Ellie and to have had him here with her had been everything.

“You doing ok?” John asked Felicity as he watched her leaning on Oliver. He was so very happy she had someone here with her during this time.

“I am doing good, but I will be doing better once those test results come back clean.”

“They will.” Oliver said the words confidently and she smiled up at him.

“Thank you for being here Oliver. I don’t know how I would have gotten through the night without you. And this room and the nurses and doctor have been amazing.”

“Well at least my name was good for something.”

Felicity knew he was teasing but she also heard a threat of sincerity in his voice and she wondered how hard it must have been to grow up as he had. She pushed the thoughts to the side and Oliver convinced her to go with Lyla down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee. She decided it would be good to get out of the room, and he promised to text her when Ellie was back from her tests.

John gave Oliver a thoughtful look as they both sat down, and Oliver ran his hands over his face.

“How about you? Are you ok”

Oliver looked up at John’s question. He had been trying to stifle his feelings, so he could be there and be strong for Felicity.

“I am fine.”

“Are you sure? Because I see a man that is trying to hold it together for the ones he loves. Trust me I have been there with Lyla and JJ. You know it is ok. You can talk to me.”

Oliver sighed, “John I have never been as scared as I was today. When I heard Lyla say that Ellie was in the hospital and I saw Felicity’s face. I felt helpless. I felt like there was nothing I could do.”

“I know that feeling. One time when JJ was two he got a high fever and we had to take him to the pediatrician. I stood there watching her check him out and all I wanted to do was pick him up and make things better. But sometimes you can’t do that. Sometimes, all you can do is just be there for the one you love and make sure that she knows it.”

“I would do anything for those two John. Anything.”

“And they feel that love Oliver. If they didn’t Ellie wouldn’t call you Dad.”

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"What?"

"The worry?"

John smiled softly, "Oh no. It only grows stronger."

Oliver thought about her calling him Daddy, he loved when she called him that.

“I’m going to ask her if she wants me to adopt her.” Oliver said the words with a soft smile and John grinned.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Well I probably don’t but I want to ask her. I want her to know that I love her enough to value her opinion.”

John nodded, he had known Oliver was a good man for a while and this was more proof. Oliver’s eyes grew wide as he thought of something.

“Hey, can you and Lyla do a favor for me?”

“Anything man.”

“Ellie’s birthday is coming up and Felicity and I have talked a little about it, but I would love to have it all planned, so Felicity doesn’t have to worry. She has enough on her plate with her contract with Palmer Tech.”

“Sure, just give us the details and we will make it happen.”

Oliver wrote down some details and then handed John his credit card. “I don’t want money to even be an issue. I want this party to be the best one she has ever had. I am going to ask her about adoption at the party.”

John smiled at him. He knew that Lyla was going to get thrill out of planning this party for Ellie as she always enjoyed planning JJ’s parties.

“I will put this in very capable hands.” John winked at him.


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity unlocked the door as Oliver carried Ellie into the apartment two days later, her time in the hospital finally coming to an end. Her fever had broken that night but had lingered at a low temp for a few days, so Dr. Schwartz had kept Ellie for observation. Felicity and Oliver had stayed by her side the whole time and when Thea told them both that she was going to ask to be transferred back to Star City, so she could be close to family, Ellie had been over the moon.

He walked in and went straight to her room as it was late in the evening. Felicity pulled back the covers and he laid her down as Felicity pulled them up to her chin and they both sat on either side of her bed. 

"How are you feeling munchkin?" Oliver asked the question as Felicity gently stroked her forehead. She looked tired, but color was slowly returning to her cheeks.

"I am tired Daddy."

"Well tomorrow you are staying home from school and you and I are going to cuddle on the couch and watch all the Princess movies we can find on Netflix." Ellie smiled as Felicity teasingly punched Oliver's shoulder. 

"Hey that is not fair. You said you would save the Princess movies for when I do not have to work." 

"That was before this little sprite got sick. Right Ellie?" he teased.

"Right." Felicity laughed and then leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You get some rest because this coming Saturday is your birthday and you have to be feeling better."

Ellie's eyes started to droop as they both took turns kissing her on the forehead. "Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy."

"We love you too pumpkin. Sleep tight."

Oliver and Felicity stood, and he gently took her hand as they walked to the door. He felt a tug as Felicity stopped and turned back, looking at her daughter. 

 “I love her so much Oliver.” Felicity whispered.

“I love her too.”

He tugged her hand and soon she closed the door leaving it cracked and they walked to the living room. Felicity took off her shoes and they both collapsed on the couch glad to be home. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they both closed their eyes.

“Oliver what am I going to do about her birthday party? I have five days to get this thing planned and order everything and….”

Oliver placed his finger over her lips to stop her from talking. “You don’t have to worry about it. I took care of everything, or rather Lyla is taking care of everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“I asked John if he and Lyla could make the arrangements based on what you and I had already discussed. I knew you would be busy with work and when you were not at work you would want to be spending time with Ellie. I didn’t want you to have to worry about it.”

She looked at him in complete and utter surprise. “So, I don’t have to lift a finger?”

“Not until the night of the party.”

Felicity attacked his lips with her own and he laughed as he sank back on the couch taking her with him. She sprawled out over him and when they both broke for air she looked down at him with such love that his breath caught.

“Do you know what that means to me Oliver Jonas Queen?”

“I know exactly what it means to you which is why I did it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I am going to ask Ellie for her permission to adopt her at her party.”

Felicity looked down at him with surprise and then with a beaming smile, “Oh Oliver. That will be the best birthday present she has ever received.”

“I just want to do this right Felicity. I love that little girl so much.”

“She loves you too Oliver. We both do.”

***

Felicity sat at her desk drumming her fingers as she waited for Ray to call her. They were scheduled for an update call and had planned on discussing her visit to Central City, but he was 30 minutes late calling and Felicity was annoyed. It was past time for her to go home and all she wanted was to get this call over with, so she could go home to Oliver and Ellie.

Her phone finally rang, and she answered it quickly through her computer, so they could video skype.

“Ray.”

“Felicity, I am so very sorry I was late for our call. We had a situation in our R & D department and I just got back upstairs.” He looked a little flustered on the screen and so she felt a little guilty about cursing him out in her head.

“I am sorry to hear that Ray. I hope you don’t mind if we get straight to the point though. Ellie has only been out of the hospital for a couple of days and I want to get home and check on her.”

“Of course.”

She immediately started going over the figures that her own R & D department had pulled together and that she had emailed him earlier that morning, and she had to admit she was proud. So far, they were halfway through creating the prototype and they were under budget. She had emailed Ray some photos that showed their progress and she smiled when she saw a smile cross his face.

“These look fantastic Felicity. Your team is doing a fabulous job. We are getting close. I think it would be a good idea for you to come to Central City next week, so you can check out our facilities before you send your team down.”

“Next week works good. I can leave early Monday morning and then fly back that afternoon.”

“Well I was hoping you could stay a couple of days at least. I want you to meet with R & D and tour our facility and then I wanted you to also meet with the accounting team, so we can go over some numbers.”

Felicity sighed. She had only wanted to be gone a day.

“Yes, I can stay for a couple of days. I will have my assistant email your assistant my itinerary.”

“That sounds good and Felicity? I am glad that Ellie is doing ok.”

Felicity smiled. Ray was trying to be nice and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. “Thank you Ray. We will talk again at the end of the week. Have a good evening.”

Felicity hung up and the turning off her computer grabbed her purse and phone and headed out of the office. She was so ready to get home. She had missed her two loves, and she was excited because Thea and Roy were coming over for dinner. They had gone out on a date after meeting and had been practically inseparable for the last few days. Oliver had not liked that at first but when Thea reminded him of how quickly his relationship with Felicity had progressed he had stopped his protests.

She parked her car and hurried upstairs and when she opened the door and she saw Ellie sitting on the floor with Thea and Roy and Oliver in the kitchen with that dang “May the fork be with you” apron on, she smiled. It felt good to be home.

“Mommy.”

“Hi baby.” Felicity walked over and kissed her soft cheek before she smiled at Roy and Thea. “I see she has you two coloring with her.”

“She’s kind of hard to say no to.” Roy’s exasperated voice made them all laugh because the adoring look in his eyes said something completely different.

“Roy has a hard time saying no to big eyes and a toothy smile.” Thea teased him.

“That is why I asked you out.” He teased her back and she hit his shoulder with her hand as everyone laughed.

Felicity walked into the kitchen and slid her arms around Oliver’s waist. “Hey gorgeous. Whatcha cookin?”

“Orange chicken with steamed rice and egg rolls.” He did not look at her as he waited, knowing it was her favorite and when she tried to move him out of the way to taste it he immediately booted her back with his hip. “Nope get out of my kitchen.”

She pouted, “But Oliver that is my favorite and you know I love to sample all of your cooking. I can tell you if it is seasoned properly.” She tried oh how she tried, but he was not falling for it.

“You have never had an issue with how I season my food before, so out of my kitchen Ms. Smoak.” He turned and gave her a quick peck before he turned back to nurse the food.

“Your no fun.” She mumbled the words as she headed down the hall to change her clothes. She would tell him about her trip later after Roy and Thea were gone. She had an idea and she hoped he would agree.

***

Thea, Roy, Oliver and Felicity all laughed as they sipped their wine, the evening winding down. Ellie had gone to bed about an hour before and Thea had been talking to them about her upcoming move back to Star City and her search for a place to live. Roy was going with her the following week to help move her things.

“Speedy, why don’t you live at my apartment?”

Thea looked at Oliver surprised. “I can't do that.”

“Yes, you can. I am not using it, so it is sitting there empty. I own it, so you don’t have to worry about paying rent and it will give you some time to find your own place.”

Roy looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, “It sounds perfect Thea.”

She looked at Oliver in gratitude, “Are you sure?”

“I am positive. I am going to keep the apartment, but this is my home now.” He kissed Felicity on the head as she smiled at him and Thea grinned. Thea looked at the time and then stood up and so did Roy. “We need to get going.”

Oliver stood up and gave his sister a tight hug. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you are moving back Speedy.”

“I am not doing it because of you. I am doing it, so I can be a proper Aunt to Ellie.” Thea hugged Felicity tight and whispered in her ear, “Don’t tell him but it will be nice being close to you guys as well.”

Felicity laughed as they walked to the door. “We will see you guys Saturday for Ellie’s party.”

“We would not miss it for the world.” Thea and Roy waved to them both and then left.

Oliver closed the door, locking it behind him. He headed to the kitchen and started gathering the dishes. Felicity walked in behind him and jumped up on the counter as she watched him placing the leftovers in containers and placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

“So, I talked to Ray today. We had an update call.”

Oliver continued working but she could tell she had his attention because his moves had stiffened.

“It went well. My R & D numbers were on point and he loved how far we have progressed with the prototype.” She paused and then said, “He wants me to go to Central City next Monday.”

Oliver stopped putting the dishes away and closed the dishwasher door. He wiped his hands on a towel and then turned to her, his face guarded. “How do you feel about that?”

“I have to go Oliver. I need this collaboration to really get Smoak Tech to the next level. I can’t not go.”

Oliver nodded, “Ok. If you have to go you have to go.”

She could tell he wanted to say don’t go but the fact he had not meant the world to her. “I have an idea.”

Oliver looked at her curiously.

“Why don’t you and Ellie come with me? She would only miss a couple of days of pre-school and we could do a little site seeing.”

Oliver thought about it for a moment. “Are you sure we wouldn’t be in the way?”

Felicity grabbed his shirt and pulled him between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, “You both are never in the way and it would make me very happy to have you two there with me.”

Oliver smiled as his hands drifted down to her hips and he tugged them closer to the edge. “You just want to show me off as your trophy nanny.”

Felicity grinned, “Well you are quite a looker.”

Oliver faked a sigh and then kissed her deeply, “I will go on one condition.”

She tightened her legs around him as she felt his body starting to harden.

"What is that?" She murmured the words, missing his kiss.

“You woo me with sex.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem Mr. Queen.” She reached down and started to undo his pants and he grabbed her hand.

“We can’t do this here, what about Ellie?” They both were starting to get excited, the thrill of the forbidden driving their desire just a little higher.

“She sleeps like a rock and you can be quick.” Felicity told him with a quiet certainty as she reached again for his pants. She quickly undid the button and pulled down his zipper and then shoved them down below his ass, so his cock was visible. He was already halfway there and when his fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants and he tugged them down, she lifted her hips, so he could pull them down her legs. They kissed desperately as their desire grew and their moves turned hurried and frantic. He slid a hand down between her legs and when he felt how wet she already was, he groaned into her kiss.

“God Felicity, I love how your body responds to me.”

She pulled him closer by digging her heels into his ass and when he pulled her to the edge of the counter and slid inside of her, they both moaned. He started thrusting as the excitement of the moment took over and he buried his face in her neck. She bit her lip as she held onto him, the sound of their bodies meeting over and over filling the room. Their pants and groans and the feel of him sliding in hard and deep, coupled with the fear of getting caught primed their bodies and when he reached down and started to rub her clit, she bit him on the shoulder to keep from crying out as he pushed her over the edge. He heard her silent scream and his thrusts became faster and out of rhythm and when he came a few seconds later the force was intense.

They stayed joined as they both panted trying to catch their breath and then Oliver pulled out and pulled his pants back up as Felicity hopped off the counter and pulled back on her pants.

“That was………you convinced me. Ellie and I will go with you.”

Felicity smiled as they headed down the hall to their bedroom. Now she was looking forward to her trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ellie's party is coming up and what will happen on her business trip? Will she find out Ray is partners with Cooper?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short little update. The party. Enjoy.

Felicity helped Ellie put on the dress they had purchased for her birthday. She had been adamant that she have a new princess dress for her party, so they had gone shopping just a few days before. Ellie had tired quickly and easily but with Thea’s help they had found the perfect dress. It was a pink concoction with a sleeveless popcorn top, a huge bow at the waist and then beautiful lace trim at the bottom. She looked precious.

As they came down the hall Oliver looked up from where he had packed her birthday presents and when he saw his ladies he placed his hand over his heart, his breath catching.

“Wow. You ladies look beautiful.”

Felicity’s body reacted as she saw what Oliver was wearing. It was a beautiful soft grey suit with a white shirt and a soft pink tie that matched Ellie’s dress. Felicity had chosen a dress in the same pink and as Ellie rushed over to look at her presents, Felicity walked over and grabbed Oliver’s tie, tugging it to draw him down into a kiss. She whispered in his ear, “You look like this fantasy I have been having of you in this suit, so you had better be glad there are going to be a ton of kids there today because it is going to be very difficult to keep my hands off you Mr. Queen.”

Oliver grinned and kissed her as she patted his bottom.

“Are you ladies ready to go?”

Ellie started jumping up and down, “Yes, yes.”

They all piled into his car and drove to the venue. Lyla had rented a huge room at a nearby rec center and the whole room was filled with bouncy houses. They had set up a cupcake stand to one side, fresh squeezed lemonade, and then an area where parents could sit while their kids ran around the room. There was also a slime making station and unicorn slime was the theme. There were pink and white balloons all over the floor for kids to chase and a stand with goody bags for when it was time to leave. However, the best part was a fake unicorn that was a pure white horse that had a glittery horn and so far, the kids could not stop staring at it. The handler was letting kids walk by and pet her and as they watched Felicity hugged Lyla and John amazed at what they had pulled off.

“Lyla, I don’t know what to say. It all looks amazing.”

“Well she did have a little help.” Thea and Roy walked up, and Thea smiled at Lyla.

“Thea was the one that found the unicorn.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find a unicorn in Star City?” Thea huffed and they all laughed. “Tell my brother his credit card was well used.”

Felicity glanced over to where Oliver had lifted Ellie up on the unicorn. She could ride it being she was the birthday girl and as the horse walked in a circle around it’s enclosure Ellie squealed with delight. Oliver stayed right by her side making sure she did not fall off and her friends from school giggled and jumped around kicking balloons and running from bouncy house to bouncy house.

Felicity and Oliver mingled with the other parents as the kids played. Roy and Thea had volunteered to supervise as needed and the party was a huge success.

The kids devoured the cupcakes and soon the sugar kicked in as games were played and slime was made.

John walked over and placed his arm around Lyla’s shoulders as they watched with a satisfied smile.

“Great job Mrs. Michaels. I knew you were the perfect person to plan this party.”

She smiled up at him as they heard kids squealing, “You know how much I love planning kids parties and Thea was a big help as well.”

Time flew by that day and soon kids were grabbing their goody bags as they started to leave. Lyla had hired a clean up crew to clean so they would not have to, and the houses would be picked up by the bouncy house company later that evening. Ellie had asked if she could take home the unicorn and Oliver had gotten a gleam in his eyes. Luckily Felicity pushed him out the door before he got any ideas. It has been a great party and Ellie jabbered all the way home, the sugar from the cupcakes kicking in quickly.

Oliver walked holding her hand as they entered the apartment and when the door closed behind them he led her over to the couch. His eyes met Felicity’s and she knew what he was saying. It was time.

She walked over and sat next to them as Oliver took Ellie’s hands into his and got her attention.

“Ellie can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure Daddy, what is it?”

“You know I love you right?

Ellie smiled, “I love you too Daddy.”

“Well I wanted to ask you if you would like me to be your Daddy for real.”

Ellie’s eyebrows crinkled, “How?”

“Well there is a process that we can go through where I would adopt you and you would become Ellie Queen and I would become your Daddy?”

Ellie’s eyes lit up, but she was hesitant, so she looked at her mother. “Mommy, what happens to my real Daddy?”

“Baby he would still be your real Daddy, but Oliver would be your legal Daddy.”

Ellie looked back at Oliver and she paused. He could see the wheels turning in her head and her eyes started to tear up. She sat down between them on the sofa and her head fell to her chest. Oliver got down and sat on the floor, so he was looking up at her and he could see tears in her eyes.

“Munchkin, what is wrong? Do you not want me to adopt you?” His words were soft and laced with hurt. Maybe this had been a mistake.

Ellie finally looked at him and her bottom lip trembled, “I do want you to adopt me, but…..”

“But what sweetie?” Felicity scooted closer and put her arm around her shoulders. Ellie was shaking.

She looked up at Felicity, “I am afraid if he becomes my legal Daddy that he will leave.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at her in shock, “Why ever would you think that baby?” Felicity finally asked.

“Because my real Daddy left.” A tear slid down her soft cheek and Oliver reached over and wiped it away with his finger. He scooted closer and then lifted her face to him with his finger.

“Ellie, have I ever lied to you?” His voice was husky from his own tears as he looked at her.

“No.”

“Do you think I would ever lie to you?”

“No.”

“Then believe me when I tell you this. I want nothing more than to become your Daddy legally and I have plans to marry your Mommy and for us to become a family. I will never, ever leave you. As long as you want me here, I will be here.” He wiped another one of her tears and then gave her a soft, watery smile. “Do you remember what the princess said to the prince when they married? For better for worse?” Ellie nodded.

“You will be stuck with me for better or for worse as long as you will have me. Will you be my little girl?” Oliver pulled a little ring box out of his jacket pocket and when he opened it there was a beautiful silver ring on the inside and it was engraved with a unicorn head.

Ellie thought about that for a moment as she gazed at the ring and then looked into his eyes she could see the love there. She did not know her real father, but she knew Oliver. She loved Oliver.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her little body shaking.

“I love you Daddy.” She sniffled and then she pulled back, placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him the sweetest kiss on his lips.  He knew she had just told him yes.

Felicity’s tears were falling unheeded down her cheeks as she watched the scene before her. Her heart ached every time Ellie experienced pain caused by Cooper

“Can you adopt me tomorrow?” Ellie still had her arms around Oliver’s neck and he gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. He laughed softly.

“We can’t do it that quick but what we CAN do is get the paperwork started. I will call my lawyer tomorrow and have her start the process.”

Oliver watched as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen crossed Ellie’s face. He had seen that same smile before on Felicity and at that moment she looked just like her Mother.

Ellie looked at her Mommy as Felicity wiped away her tears. “Don’t cry Mommy. Everything is going to be ok. Oliver said he would never leave us.”

Oliver stood and sat next to Felicity as he pulled Ellie onto his lap and wrapped an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “You are both my girls and I love you with all of my heart.”

He kissed Felicity and then hugged them both to him tightly, his heart full. Today had gone so much better than he had ever expected, and it was a day that Ellie would remember for the rest of her life. It was also a day HE would remember for the rest of his life.

***

Oliver and Felicity snuggled in bed later that evening after Ellie had gone to bed. She had opened her gifts and played with a few before collapsing in her bed, tired.

It had been a long but wonderful day and Oliver held Felicity close as a smile played along his lips. He could not stop smiling.

“Today went better than expected.”

Felicity snuggled into him, gently tracing his abdomen with her fingers. “Oliver it was perfect. It was everything Ellie could have asked for. Thank you.”

“How are we going to top it next year?” Oliver teased.

Felicity groaned as he chuckled, “I don’t want to think about that until next year.” Felicity turned a little serious as she thought of Ellie’s reaction. “Oliver every time I see the hurt that Cooper has caused her, it tears me up inside.”

Oliver kissed her temple, “She is a strong little girl like her Mother. She will be ok Felicity. We will make sure she is ok and has the best life that any little girl could want.”

Felicity knew he was right.

“Maybe we can even give her a little brother or sister.” Oliver said the words hesitantly. Even though they were engaged they had not discussed having any children of their own. Oliver had to admit it was something he was thinking more and more about. He hoped that she was too.

Felicity pushed up onto her elbow and looked down at his face. “You want kids?”

Oliver smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, “I have always wanted kids of my own. I had stopped thinking about it though until I met you.”

Felicity had not actually thought about it. Ellie had been her world for over four years and so she had been content thinking she would be the only child she would ever have. Now Oliver was in her life and they were engaged and the thought of having his child made her happy and nervous.

“Talk to me Felicity.”

“I have not really thought about having more kids. I mean when I had Ellie and Cooper left I devoted all my life and time to her and my business. I always just assumed that she would be my one and only child.” Felicity saw the hurt flash into Oliver’s eyes before he hid it and she placed a hand on his cheek. “But now, being with you and hearing you say those words and thinking of giving Ellie a little brother or sister…..I am finding I want that.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up, but he did not want to get his hopes up. “Are you sure? Felicity if you do not want any more kids I can live with that. You and Ellie are enough for me.”

She kissed his lips and smiled down at him, “Oliver Jonas Queen, the thought of having your baby fills me with a warmth I cannot describe.”

He smiled and kissed her back pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Felicity pulled back and laughed, “However, I would like to hold off until we are married. I don’t want to walk down the aisle with a baby bump.”

Oliver laughed, “Don’t worry Ms. Smoak……” he turned her until she was laying underneath him, and he settled between her thighs. “I want to have you to myself a little while longer before I have to share you with a little wiggling human being.”

Felicity wound her arms around his neck and laughed as they kissed.

“For now, we can just practice.” She said the words as he shifted between her thighs and she moaned softly.

They practiced twice that night.

 

 

 

Ellie's dress for her party.


	27. Chapter 27

Oliver looked over at the woman sleeping in the seat next to him and then at the beautiful little girl asleep in the seat behind him. They had gotten up early that Monday morning and were driving to Central City and both were fast asleep. He thought back to his conversation with Ellie and the fears that she had expressed at the thought of him leaving. The fact that she had those fears had broke his heart, so the next morning he had her sit with him while he called his lawyer to get the adoption in motion. His marriage to Felicity was set for the fall so they hoped to have the adoption finalized by that time.

He pulled into the carport of the hotel and then gently shook Felicity’s shoulder. “Felicity, we are here.” She rubbed her eyes and glanced around and then looked back at Ellie.

“Don’t worry, I will carry her.” Oliver stepped out of the car as he handed his keys to the hotel valet and then showed the porters what bags to take. He then gently picked up Ellie into his arms and she snuggled her face into his neck as he carried her inside. Their check-in had already been handled online and so they picked up their room keys and then walked to the elevator. Ellie had asked for a room on the top floor with a balcony and as they entered the room she stirred and glanced toward the far wall.

“There is your balcony sweet girl.” Oliver walked over and opened the curtains and Ellie’s gasp of delight was all he needed to hear. He set her down and then walked over to where Felicity was flipping through her phone checking emails trying to plan out her day.

“So, my meeting with Ray is at 10:00 a.m., and then he wants me to take a tour of the R & D facility. Why don’t I call you when it is done, and you guys can meet me for lunch?” She smiled up at Oliver as he loomed over her and gripping her waist gave her a kiss.

“Sounds great. That will give munchkin and I time to check out the hotel pool?” He looked back at Ellie who was bouncing on one of the beds and she grinned.

“Yay.”

Felicity walked into the bathroom to freshen up her make-up before she kissed them both goodbye and left to go to Ray’s office. She had purposefully picked a hotel within walking distance and she gave a gasp of delight when she saw a coffee shop right in her path. She stood in line and paid for her coffee and took a sip, sighing with pleasure. The coffee was delicious, so she was going to remember this place for in the morning.

Felicity walked into the building and up to the security desk giving her name. The building was a little ostentatious for her liking, but it showed how successful Ray had become and it gave her a little more sense of confidence that despite how he had acted at dinner, she had made the right choice in picking his company to partner with her.

The security guard gave her a key card and a badge and then pointed her to the elevators letting her know that Ray’s office was on the 25th floor. She glanced at her phone as she rode up the elevator, and she smiled when she saw a picture of Ellie standing on the side of the pool ready to jump into the water. She felt a pang of sadness as she wished she was with them. Oh well, she would see them at lunch, and she stepped off the elevator as the doors opened and walked to the desk that was in front of her. She looked around and noticed a glass conference room to the left and a secretary’s desk to the right. There was a beautiful brunette sitting there and when she gave her name the lady walked her right into his office.

“Felicity, so glad you could come.” Ray stepped out from behind his desk and held out his hand to her. He thought a hug would be too personal and he was glad that he had stayed with the handshake as Felicity gave him a brilliant smile.

“Ray, I cannot tell you how excited I am to be here.”

“Why don’t we go into the conference room and talk. We have about 15 minutes before the others will be here for the meeting.”

He led her into the glass conference room which took up one side of the floor and they sat down and discussed the agenda for the meeting.

“I think this agenda is going to go over well, but I wanted to talk to you about something else Felicity. This is something that I feel like I need to disclose.”

Felicity looked at him curiously, “Ok.”

“Palmer Tech has a silent partner.”

Felicity frowned, “Who?”

“I am not at liberty to say. But know that they are silent, they only provide financial backing when needed. They will not interfere with our collaboration.”

She was about to push the topic, to ask him who again, when people started filing into the board room. The next hour and half were spent meeting each member of the team, going over financial documents for the funding and talking over the blue prints that Felicity had brought with her. They toured the R & D department and Felicity had to admit she was impressed. Ray and his backer were not cutting corners when it came to top of the line equipment and Felicity decided to put off asking Ray about his backer again. She realized even more as she toured the facility that she needed Palmer Tech to pull off the prototype and she was already planning in her head who she was going to send from her team to work on-site.

They walked back to Ray’s office and when they sat down, Ray pulled a key out of his desk drawer. He slid it across the desk to her and said, “Since we are going to be working together and you will be making trips here, I have taken the liberty of getting you an office set up for you to use when you are here.”

She looked down at the key in surprise, “Ray you didn’t have to do that, I am happy to work in a conference room when I am here.”

Ray stood shook his head, “Nope. I want you to have a space that is yours.” He stood and walked over to the door across the hall and opened the door showing her a spacious office right off his.

“This way we can collaborate easily, and you will have your private space to use as you see fit.”

Felicity was about to resist again when she noticed the clock. It was going on 1:00 p.m., and she had promised she would meet Oliver and Ellie for lunch.

She walked over and took the key placing it in her purse. “We will talk about this more later. I have a lunch date.”

Ray lifted his eyebrow, “Oh, a lunch date?”

“With Ellie and Oliver. They are at the hotel and I told them I would meet them for lunch after our meeting.”

“Well then, don’t let me keep you. Tomorrow we can talk more with accounting and go over the financials in a little more detail.”

Felicity gave him a professional smile and then walked to the door. She still wanted to know who his partner was, but she wanted to see Oliver and Ellie more, so she texted them as she stepped onto the elevator letting them know she was on her way back.

***

Oliver washed and dried Ellie’s hair and brushed it out when they got back from the swimming. She was excited about meeting her Mommy for lunch and had insisted she wear one of her favorite dresses that Felicity had allowed her to bring.

Oliver felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Felicity.

“Ahhh, that is your Mother. She is on her way back. Why don’t you scoot and get your dress on.”

Oliver stood and walked to the patio, texting Felicity that they would meet her downstairs. Ellie pulled on her dress and then he helped her put her shoes on before they locked up and took the elevator down to the lobby.

Felicity smiled when she walked in and saw Oliver and Ellie sitting on a bench in the lobby watching videos on Oliver’s phone. Ellie was sitting in his lap and Felicity’s heart almost burst as the way Oliver gently stroked her hair and then kissed her cheek. He loved them both so very much.

“Ummm, excuse me but I am supposed to meet my lunch date, or should I say dates here?” Felicity looked around playfully. “Are you my dates?”

“Mommy.” Ellie jumped off Oliver’s lap as he stood up and took her Mommy’s hand.

Felicity leaned forward and kissed Oliver smiling.

“So how was your meeting?”

“It was great. A little enlightening. I will fill you in at lunch. Where shall we go?”

“I did a little research and there is a great little Italian place right around the corner.”

“Oh good, my stomach has been growling for the past hour.”

Ellie took Oliver’s hand and walked between them a smile permanently pasted to her lips. She was with her Mommy and Daddy and she could not believe there was a happier little girl anywhere.

They were seated at a table near the front, the dim lighting and red table cloths casting the perfect ambiance. As they ordered their food and settled in, Oliver set up his phone for Ellie to watch a video and then turned to Felicity.

“So, tell me about your meeting.”

Felicity took a bite of her breadstick before taking a sip of her wine, “Ray informed me today that he has a silent partner that does a lot of his financial backing.”

“Who is this partner?”

“He wouldn’t tell me. He said he couldn’t.” She tapped her finger against her lips, her curiosity starting to ramp up again. “Why wouldn’t he have disclosed this when he approached me about collaborating?”

“Maybe because he couldn’t tell you the person’s name or the company name he felt didn’t feel it was necessary.”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t make any sense. He could have told me at that time that he could not disclose their name. I would have understood, now I am just suspicious.”

“What are you thinking?” Oliver took a sip of his whiskey and Felicity paused as their food was set in front of them before she answered.

“I am thinking I have some research to do when we get back to the hotel.”

***

Thea was putting the dishes in the dishwasher as Roy place the remaining food from their dinner in the refrigerator. She had cooked for him this night and she was glad that she had listened to Oliver for once. He had given her one of his best recipes and it had been a hit. Roy wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. They had been inseparable since she had officially moved to Star City and every moment they spent together was time they both cherished.

Thea turned and was about to deepen the kiss when her doorbell rang. She frowned as she was not expecting anyone, and Roy told her he would get it as she placed detergent in the washer and started it.

Thea heard the door open and Roy speaking, and her eyes grew large when she heard a voice she recognized, her Mother.

“Mom?” Thea walked quickly into the living room and looked at the door stunned. “What…what are you doing here?”

Moira brushed past the young man standing in the doorway and Robert followed close behind as Thea looked at them in shock.

“Thea close your mouth dear.” She hugged Thea having missed her desperately. “And please, introduce us to your young man.”

Robert gave her a kiss as well and then they both turned to Roy who was looking at them feeling a little lost.

“Um, Mom, Dad, this is Roy Harper, my boyfriend. Roy this is my parents Robert and Moira Queen.” Thea’s throat felt a little tight and she cleared it as Moira approached Roy and held out her hand.

“Pleased to meet you Roy.” She gave him a tight smile, not quite sure what to think of the young man.

He cleared his throat and wiping his hand down his jeans he shook her hand, “The pleasure is mine Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen.” He shook Robert’s hand as well and then walked over and stood next to Thea putting his arm around her waist.

“So, where is Oliver?” Moira looked around puzzled.

“Umm, he is not living here any more Mother. He, well he is living with is fiancé.”

Robert and Moira both turned to her in shock, “Fiancé?”

Thea nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. “Oliver started working for a woman watching her daughter and they fell in love. They are engaged.”

Moira looked at Robert stunned, and he asked, “How long has he known this girl?”

“Several months. Oh, Felicity and her daughter are wonderful, you guys are going to love them both. He wanted to tell you in person, but we did not know when you were coming back from your trip and now he is in Central City with Felicity and Ellie.”

“Felicity?”

“Felicity Smoak.” Roy answered needing to do something.

“Felicity Smoak as in Smoak Technologies?” Robert asked completely stunned.

“Yes, do you know her Dad?”

“I have seen articles about her in the paper. She is brilliant. QC tried to recruit her when she graduated from MIT.” He was impressed.

“So, have you guys been home? Unpacked?”

“No, we missed you guys so much that we decided to stop by and see you both. Your phone message saying you had moved back was such a wonderful surprise dear.” Moira smiled, deciding they could ask Oliver the questions she had about his engagement when she saw him.

“Well why don’t you guys go home and get unpacked, and rest. Oliver and Felicity should be back tomorrow, so we can plan on coming to the house for dinner. How does that sound?”

Moira smiled and stood giving her daughter another tight hug. “I missed you Thea and I am thrilled that you are back in Star City. Now I have someone to go shopping with.”

Thea hugged them both tight, having missed them terribly.

“And tomorrow I expect the story on on you AND your brother.” Moira said giving Roy a small smile as they walked to the door.

Moira turned to them as they walked out and said, “Dinner tomorrow night at 8:00 p.m. Tell your brother not to be late.”

Thea nodded and when they were gone, and the door was shut she leaned against it and blew out a breath of relief.

“I am so glad they are gone.” She stood and walked over to her phone immediately dialing Oliver.

“Who are you calling?”

“My brother.” Thea sighed as she thought of how dinner was going to go tomorrow night. She gave Roy a sheepish grin.

“He is going to kill me.”

***

Felicity sat in the bed as Oliver flipped through channels on the TV. Ellie had fallen asleep about an hour before and now was the perfect time for her to research this so called “silent partner” of Ray’s. She knew that most mergers could be kept out of the public eye but they all had paperwork and she was good at finding paperwork. Her fingers flew across the keys and Oliver glanced over watching in fascination as she worked. He knew she was brilliant, but this was the first time he had seen her in action and when she stopped typing and just stared he looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and filled with absolute dread.

“Felicity?”

Oliver sat up immediately, “Felicity? What is wrong?”

“Oliver, I……I found out the name of Ray’s partner.” Oliver looked at her waiting.

“Felicity who is it?”

She turned tormented and betrayed eyes to Oliver and said, “It’s Ellie’s father, Cooper.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short update. My daughter is not feeling well. I will post more tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver looked at Felicity stunned, "What do you mean? Cooper is Ray's business partner?"

Felicity nodded still absolutely floored. Why had Ray not mentioned this to her? She had not been in touch with Cooper for years but the fact that Ray did not tell her hit her deep in her gut. They were partners. He should have been honest with her. How could she work with him if she now felt she could not trust him? She pushed the laptop away and stood up livid. Oliver watched as she got dressed.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go talk to Ray.”

“Now? It’s late. Why don’t you talk to him in the morning?”

Felicity shook her head. Oh no, she was mad, and she needed to talk to him right now. She needed to know why he would keep something like this from her.

Oliver walked over as she pulled on a sweater and she looked up at him, hurt clear in her eyes. “I have to go talk to him now. How am I supposed to trust him if he keeps something like this from me? How can we be partners?

Oliver nodded and gently cupped her face and kissed her lips. “Ok. You do what you need to do. I will be right here waiting.”

Felicity kissed him again and grabbed her hotel key, heading out the door. She pulled up his address on her phone and when the taxi arrived gave him directions. Yes, it was late, and he might already be in bed, but she did not care. He was going to talk to her. He was going to explain.

Felicity walked up to his door and started to knock, she continued knocking loudly until she heard him on the other side of the door. When the door opened, and he saw her standing there he was surprised.

“Felicity, what…..what are you doing here?”

Felicity pushed past him, her anger coming off her in waves.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Cooper was your business partner.”

“Felicity…..”

“Why?” She interrupted him, her voice tinged with anger and sadness.

Ray sighed, and closed the door walking over to her, but not getting too close. “He asked me not to tell you.”

“Why? And how did you two even end up in each other’s orbit?”

Ray waved her to the couch, “Please Felicity, sit down and I promise I will tell you everything.”

Felicity walked over and sat stiffly on the couch, “Start talking.”

Ray took a seat in a chair across from her and started telling her his story. “When I started Palmer Tech I had a lot of ideas but not a lot of capital. I started advertising for an investor and got a call from a man named Jason Winters. He and his partner had a tech company that was also trying to get off the ground and we worked up a deal to pool our money and partner on our first project.”

Felicity frowned, “I know Jason. He was Cooper’s roommate in college.”

“Yes. Anyway, as our company took off I eventually purchased their shares back, but Jason wanted to keep some stock in the company, so he re-invested. Then about a year ago he decided he wanted out. Cooper bought him out and became the sole investor. I offered to buy him out but he said no. He wanted to keep a foothold in the security tech side and knew that he could do that through Palmer Tech. But I promise you, Cooper is a silent partner. He has no say in any of the business and he only helps out periodically with the financial side.”

Felicity knew that after Cooper left her his company had taken off. He and Jason had eventually gone public and their business had become one of the largest tech firms in the area. Smoak Tech had slowly taken up the third spot with Palmer Tech second, but Smoak Tech was catching up fast and some were predicting would surpass both companies in five years.

Felicity understood, but she was angry. “Ok Ray, I get that you did not initially partner with Cooper but how could you keep it from me? You should have told me. How am I supposed to trust you if you keep something like this from me?”

“I wanted to tell you, I really did. But Cooper asked me not to tell you. He said that he didn’t want it to affect your decision to work with me. He said he had caused enough heartache for both you and Ellie.”

Felicity sighed and stood up. “I don’t know what to think Ray. I need to have some time to think about this. The fact that you kept something this big from me makes me wonder if I can truly trust you.”

She saw a flash of hurt go through is eyes, but she did not care. Something like this was too big to just brush under the rug. She walked to the door and stopped when she heard his voice, “Felicity, I am truly sorry. Please know that you CAN trust me. I promise I will prove that to you.”

Felicity did not turn around as she walked out the door. She needed to think. She needed to work through this, but more importantly, she needed to talk to Cooper. She needed him to reassure her that he was not going to come after Ellie. That he was not going to change his mind and try to gain back his rights.

Felicity quietly opened the hotel room door and threw her purse on the couch as she looked over and saw Oliver, sitting in a chair, the TV playing, sound asleep. He had his chin propped in his hand and she slowly made her way to him with soft smile and kissed his forehead.

Oliver’s eyes flew open and he looked up at her with concern, “Hey. You’re back. Are you ok?”

He pulled her down onto his lap and she wrapped her arm around his neck and nodded, “I am still so angry. I think I am angrier with Cooper than with Ray. Cooper told Ray not to tell me because he felt like he had caused Ellie and I enough pain. He was afraid I would not partner with Ray if I knew.”

“Do you think he is going to try to use this to get close to Ellie?”

She leaned her had against him, “I don’t know.” She pulled back and looked down at him. “Oliver, I need to go see Cooper.”

Oliver tensed when he heard her say that. He wasn’t jealous, on the contrary he was very confident in Felicity’s love for him. He was more concerned that she would come away hurt or worse that she and Ellie would end up hurt. He would not allow that to happen.

“Are you sure Felicity? Why don’t you call him?”

“I need to go see him. I need him to look me in the eye and tell me that he is not going to come after Ellie. I need to know that he is going to honor the agreement giving up his rights to her.”

“I know you do, and I understand. But I don’t like it. Why don't you give it a little time and in a week or so if you still feel the need to go see him then I will support you.”

She kissed him softly and smiled. “I love when you are all protective.”

“No one hurt my girls.”

He pulled her close and held her as they both just sat there thinking about what Felicity was going to do. They were going home tomorrow and maybe a few days back at home, thinking things through would change her mind.

***

They woke early the next morning and loaded up the car to head home. It was a silent ride and Oliver could tell that Felicity had a lot on her mind. She was still thinking of her partnership with Ray and how this affected things, but she was also thinking of her visit with Cooper and how that would go. They had both agreed that she would not tell Ellie when the time came for her to go. To Ellie, Mommy would be on a business trip.

As they neared Star City Oliver’s phone rang and he looked down with a smile to see the picture of Thea.

“Speedy, what’s up?”

“Hey big brother are you on your way home?”

“Yes, we left this morning. We are about 30 minutes out from Star City. Why? What’s going on?”

“Mom and Dad are back.”

Oliver was surprised. “They are? When did they get back? I thought they were supposed to be gone another week?”

“Nope they got back last night, and I got the most interesting visit.”

Oliver groaned because he knew without a doubt what was coming. “So, they came by the apartment and figured out I was no longer living there.”

“Not only did they see you were not living here, but I might have let it slip that you were living with your fiancé and her daughter.”

Oliver groaned as he glanced at Felicity who was looking at him curiously.

“Speedy!”

“I know, I know. It just slipped out. And I thought you were going to tell them.” Thea admonished him, about ready to drop another bomb.

“I was but decided to wait until they came home.”

“Well they are home and they are expecting you, Felicity, Ellie, Roy and I for dinner tonight.”

Oliver groaned out loud again and Felicity quirked an eyebrow.

“Tonight? What time?”

“8:00 p.m. And Mom said don’t be late.”

“Ok, Speedy. We will see you guys tonight.”

“Bye.”

Oliver hung up the phone and gave Felicity a look that told her she was not going to like what he had to say. “What is it?”

“We have been summonsed to my parents house for dinner tonight.” Felicity looked at him in surprise.

“Tonight?”

Oliver nodded, “They stopped by the apartment and Thea let it slip about our engagement.”

Felicity grimaced. “Should I be worried?”

“No.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, “They are going to love you and Ellie.”

He just hoped his Mother was on her best behavior tonight.

***

Felicity made sure Ellie was wearing her best dress and as she looked in the mirror for the third time at her own clothes she wondered if it was good enough. Felicity was excited to meet Oliver’s parents, but she was also nervous. Robert Queen was a well-known business man and his company had tried to recruit her just a few years before she started her own business. She had been tempted but had felt he time was right to start her own company and she had not looked back.

Oliver’s Mother was less known in the business circles, but she had seen pictures of her at charity events and she had a reputation for being a little of an ice queen. Felicity looked up as Oliver walked up behind her and zipped her dress looking at her in the mirror.

“Wow, you look beautiful.”

“Good enough for dinner at the Queen mansion?” Felicity’s voice was tinged with worry and Oliver could hear it.

“You could wear a paper sack and you would look good enough for dinner with my parents.” He turned her and cupped her face. “They are going to love you Felicity, I promise.”

He kissed her softly and then took her hand and led her down the hall. Ellie was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and when they walked out she smiled brightly. “Wow Mommy you look beautiful.”

“So, do you Munchkin.” Oliver walked over and kissed her on the head.

“Are you ladies ready to go?”

“As ready as we will ever be.”

They headed down to the car and as Oliver helped them both in and he felt pride course through his chest. He was the luckiest man in the world, and he prayed his parents would see that tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys first let me say that I am sorry I have not updated in the last few days. I have had a ton of family stuff happening and then with us finding out that Arrow will end after 10 episodes of season 8, made me need to get some emotions in check. 
> 
> Please know I am not abandoning my fics or stopping my writing. I will continue to write for Olicity for as long as you guys will read it.
> 
> Hugs to our fandom. We had an amazing run.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity stood looking in the mirror at the dress she had chosen for the dinner tonight. She would be lying if she said she was not nervous as hell. Meeting Robert and Moira Queen was intimidating to say the least. Not to mention she was meeting her future Mother-In-Law. She took a deep breath as Ellie burst into the room. She was wearing her favorite pink dress and Felicity had to admit she looked adorable. 

"Mommy, you look beautiful."

Felicity smiled and bent down to her daughter’s level. "Are you excited pumpkin?"

"Yes, because I get to see Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy and meet Daddy's mommy and daddy."

Felicity smiled and stood up. "Go get your shoes on because it will be time to leave soon."

Ellie grinned and raced back down the hall as Felicity turned back to the mirror. She needed to have the confidence that her daughter had in this moment. She saw Oliver walk in and when he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her she met his blue eyes in the mirror.

"You nervous?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to ease her mind.

"Yes."

Oliver kissed her cheek. "Well don't be. You look gorgeous and they are going to love you and Ellie just as much as Thea and I do."

She gave him a small smile, trusting that what he was saying was true. She slipped on a pair of pumps and then followed him down the hall making sure she had her phone in her purse. Oliver held her hand firmly in his as they waited for the elevator and when he helped her into the car he kissed her cheek softly.

The ride to the Queen Mansion was a short one but both Felicity and Ellie looked on in awe as they pulled up to the house. Felicity had seen pictures of the house in tabloids, but they just did not do it justice. It looked like a freakin' castle. She heard Ellie gasp in awe and thought, "That is exactly how I feel."

Oliver hurried around the car and helped Felicity out before opening the back door and helping Ellie out of her car seat. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with shining eyes. "Did you really play here when you were little Daddy?"

"Thea and I both did. We would play hide and seek all over the grounds." He leaned down and whispered, "I bet if you are good that Aunt Thea will show you her favorite hiding spot."

Ellie grinned, and Oliver took Felicity's hand in his and led his girls through the front door. Felicity was even more amazed by the inside. There was wood everywhere, with a huge fireplace in the foyer that was flanked on both sides by a massive staircase. Felicity looked to see one of the servants approaching but when the woman hugged Oliver and spoke to him in Russian, Felicity knew right away this woman was no mere servant.

"Raisa, I would like for you to meet my fiancé Felicity and her daughter Ellie." Oliver stepped back and put his arm around Felicity pulling her forward and Raisa gave her a warm smile.

"What an honor to meet you two." Raisa gave Felicity a hugged and then knelt to Ellie.

"Ellie, did you know I helped raise Mr. Oliver? I even showed him how to cook a few things. But do you know what his favorite thing was as a child?" Ellie shook her head no, but you could see the curiosity in her face. "My chocolate chip cookies, and I think I might have made a batch just for you. Would you like one after dinner?"

Ellie nodded her head enthusiastically, "Can I Mommy?"

"Of course." 

Oliver grinned as he watched three of the most important women in his life interacting. He prayed that things would go just as smoothly with his Mother.

***

Moira sipped her tea as Thea talked about the move and transfer of her job. They were so excited to have her home. Moira glanced at the door wondering when Oliver and the woman he was engaged to would arrive. She wanted to meet her, to see what had caused Oliver to fall so quickly and for a woman with a ready made family at that. 

There was a commotion in the doorway as a squeal was heard and Moira looked up to see a young girl with blonde curls shoot across the room and throw herself into Thea's arms. Moira looked to see Oliver enter the room with a beautiful blonde on his arm. 

"Aunt Thea!!!!" 

"Hey squirt." Thea hugged her tight before Ellie moved on to Roy who swung her up and gave her a sound kiss on her cheek. 

"Uncle Roy that tickles." Ellie laughed as he rubbed some scruff on her cheek and looked at her with a smile.

Moira stood and approached Oliver and he hugged her close with a kiss on the cheek. "Mother."

"Oliver, so good to see you son." She kissed his cheek and then pulled back as Robert walked up and shook his hand. 

"Dad. I would like for you both to meet my fiancé Felicity Smoak, and that little munchkin is her daughter Ellie." Hearing her name Ellie wandered back over and squished herself between Oliver and Felicity, her hand going up to find Oliver's. 

Moira glanced at Ellie before she looked at Felicity with interest. Felicity held out her hand.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Queen." Moira took her hand delicately and gave her a tight smile. 

"I would say the pleasure is ours dear, but we were taken quite by surprise with this announcement."

"Mother." Oliver's voice held a stern warning as Robert moved forward and took Felicity's hand in his and smiled. 

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak. I have watched the progress of your company over the years and I have to say I am very impressed."

"Thank you." Felicity smiled at his compliment as Ellie spoke up.

"So, you’re my Grandma?" Moira looked taken aback and Felicity grimaced as Oliver hid a grin.

Moira glanced down at the little girl uncertainly, "You can call me Moira."

Ellie wrinkled her nose and then looked at Robert. "What can I call you?"

Robert laughed and leaned down, "What would you like to call me?"

Ellie put her finger on her chin thinking seriously, "I have always wanted a Grandpa."

Robert laughed and then said, "Well then Grandpa it is."

They all moved into the sitting room as Raisa came to the door, "Dinner is served."

Thea grabbed Ellie's hand and walked toward the dining room as Moira, Robert and Ray followed. Oliver hesitated for a moment and kissed Felicity softly. "You’re doing great."

Felicity didn't feel that way, but she gave him her most winning smile as they headed to the dining room.  Oliver held out the chair for Felicity as they sat down, and Felicity smiled a genuine smile when she saw Ellie sandwiched between Roy and Thea. As the first course was served Moira glanced at Oliver, her tone sounding a little miffed.

"So, Oliver, when did you and Ms. Smoak meet? I hope we can get some details since she is going to be our future daughter-in-law." Moira sipped her soup as Oliver glanced at Felicity and then looked at his Mom.

"Felicity's nanny quit and Lyla called me since I was between assignments. She knew Felicity was looking for someone full-time and I was looking for a new family. I knocked on her door..." He looked over at Felicity and smiled the softest most loving smile, "and the rest they say is history."

Moira took a sip of her wine and almost spit it out as Ellie said, "Then they went on a date and kissed." She grinned big and Felicity blushed.

"It must be hard raising a young daughter and trying to get your company off the ground." Felicity looked at Robert as he spoke, grateful for the distraction from Moira's look. 

"It was extremely hard but well worth it."

"Where is Ellie's father?" Moira's question as innocent enough but there was an edge behind it.

Oliver placed a hand on Felicity’s knee as she squared her jaw and looked Moira right in the eye. “He left when he found out I was pregnant. He has never seen Ellie and recently gave up his parental rights to her so that Oliver can adopt her.”

Moira’s eyes flew to Oliver, “What?”

“Mom, can we talk about this later?” He motioned to Ellie, not liking the fact that she brought the topic up of Ellie’s father in front of her.

“I cannot wait for Oliver to adopt me.” Ellie spoke up and beamed a smile at Oliver. “I have the best Daddy in the whole wide world.”

Moira looked at Ellie in surprise and then back at Oliver, acknowledging they could discuss the topic later. However, in that moment, she realized just how much the little girl loved Oliver and it made her almost smile.

“Why don’t we talk about the engagement. Have you guys set a date?” Thea popped in and Oliver looked at her gratefully.

“Yes, we are planning on getting married in September.” Felicity smiled as Oliver answered and squeezed the hand he was holding.

“Wow that does not give us much time to plan.” Moira’s words were said with a slight edge again and Felicity ignored it.

“I am sure Felicity has it all under control.” Robert broke in and gave his wife a stern look before he smiled at Felicity.

As they all finished their food, the topic settling on colors for the wedding, Robert looked over at Felicity and stood up. “Felicity, would you indulge me and walk with me to the study?”

Oliver looked at his father in surprise and Felicity glanced at Oliver before she stood up. “Of course.” She excused herself from the table and then followed Robert out of the room and as they left Thea looked directly at her mother.

Raisa entered and looked at Ellie, “Ms. Ellie, there are some warm cookies waiting for you in the kitchen.” Raisa smiled at her and jumped up from her chair.

“Is it ok if I go with Raisa Daddy?”

Oliver smiled, “Yes, but you mind Ms. Raisa.”

Ellie grinned and then followed Raisa down the hall to the kitchen. Those cookies were calling her name.

“You weren’t exactly being subtle Mother. Why?” Thea admonished her, and Moira had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

“Yes, Mother, what is going on? Oliver looked at his Mother perplexed.

“Well you haven’t known this woman very long Oliver and she has a child. I just want to make sure you are not jumping into something that you might later regret. You have a history of wearing your heart on your sleeve when it comes to women and I don’t want to see you taken advantage of.”

Oliver tried to hold his temper at his Mother’s words, so he cleared his throat and then said, “Mother, with all due respect, it is really none of your business. However, I want you to know that I am not rushing into anything. The moment I met Felicity and Ellie everything just clicked into place for me. It was like I was home. I love them both with all of my heart and I have already set the wheels in motion to adopt Ellie.”

Moira’s eyes widened when she heard that, but Oliver did not give her time to respond. “Those two are the most important things to me in the world and if you cannot respect that or respect Felicity then we will just have to keep our distance.” Oliver eyes turned beseeching. “But I don’t want to do that. I want you and Dad to be a part of our lives, of Ellie’s life.”

Moira looked at Oliver with a bit of remorse. “I am sorry son. I cannot help being protective of you and Thea.”

Oliver stood and walked over to his Mother and she stood as he took her hands in his, “Just give her a chance Mother. I promise, you will love her as much as Thea and I do.”

Moira gave her son a soft smile and decided maybe she did need to give Felicity a chance. She was going to be marrying her son and Moira did not want to miss out on that.

***

Robert offered Felicity a seat as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. “Would you care for a drink?”

Felicity shook her head no, “No thank you Robert. Can I ask why you wanted to see me?” Felicity’s stomach was in knots as she waited for his response.

Robert smiled as he walked over and sat across from her. “I would like to talk business with you. You see, I recognized your name as soon as Thea told us about your engagement. I remember when we tried to recruit you the year before you started your company. You turned us down.”

Felicity nodded and smiled, “I already had started putting my plans in motion for Smoak Technologies.”

“And you have done brilliantly with that, I am impressed. That is why I wanted to talk to you about partnering with Queen Consolidated on a project that my R & D team has been hired to handle.”

“A….a partnership?”

“Yes. QC has been wanting to dip our toe into the technology industry, hence us trying to hire you a few years ago. When you turned us down we went to our second candidate, Cisco Ramone. He has done fabulous things with our R & D department but is a little green when it comes to working on projects that require government approval. We would like someone with experience to head it up. I want that person to be you.”

Robert watched her for a moment as he saw her digesting everything he said. “I would like to meet with you at my office tomorrow and discuss this in more detail. Interested?”

Wow interested was an understatement. She had partnered with Ray Palmer because his company was the only one that she felt could help further her company’s interests. But partnering with a company as big and well known as QC would be a dream come true. Felicity thought that after everything that happened with Ray and finding out he was partnering with Cooper, this might just be the opportunity she had been waiting for and so she smiled.

“Robert, I would love to meet with you tomorrow.”

“Good I will have my secretary send you all the details.” Robert smiled as Oliver, Thea, Roy and Moira walked into the room.

“Are we interrupting anything?” Oliver walked over and placed an arm around Felicity’s waist as she stood up while Robert smiled at his son.

“No son we were just finishing up.”

“Felicity dear, may I have a word with you?” Everyone turned as they heard Moira’s voice and Felicity hesitated for a moment before she walked over to Moira. Oliver made his way to the bar and Thea said, “I promised Ellie I would show her the tree house. Come on Roy.” They exited the room and Oliver and Robert turned to see what Moira had to say.

“Listen dear, I wanted to apologize for my behavior during dinner. You see I only have one son and he means the world to me. I only want what is best for him and he has reassured me that you and your daughter are exactly that. As a mother sometimes, you know we can be a little overprotective of our children.” She smiled and took Felicity’s hand in hers, “I am so very excited to get to know you and Ellie and I hope you will give me that chance.”

“I would like that Moira.” Moira gave her a warm hug and Oliver looked on with a smile.

Everything was going to be just fine.


	30. Chapter 30

Ellie came running back into the house, her eyes shining bright, Thea and Roy chasing along after her.

“Mommy, guess what? Auntie Thea showed me the tree house. It was huge, and it had windows.” Felicity turned and laughed as her little bundle of energy rushed into the room. “Daddy, she said she use to hide there from you.”

Oliver bent down and smiled at Ellie, “Yes, she hid there all the time. It became the first place I would check when I was “It”.”

“Can we play sometime?”

Oliver laughed and nodded his head, “Of course. But I warn you. I am the hide and seek King.”

Ellie giggled, and Felicity looked up to see a soft look on Moira’s face as she watched the interaction between the two. Moira smiled because she could see the love between Oliver and Ellie and when she looked at Robert he was watching her too. His wife had never looked more beautiful.

Oliver stood and took Felicity’s hand. “We should be going. Felicity has to work tomorrow.”

Ellie looked at Thea and they exchanged a look as Thea stepped forward. “Um, I was wondering, if it would be ok with you both if Ellie spent the night with me tonight? I thought we could get up in the morning and Roy and I could take her to the zoo.”

Oliver looked at Felicity, “It’s your decision.”

Ellie was holding her hands together in front of her and her mouth was saying “Please”, and Felicity could not say no. “Fine. But Ellie? I want you to mind Aunt Thea and get to bed at a decent time, ok?”

Ellie nodded enthusiastically. Oliver motioned to Roy, “Come with me and I will get the car seat.”

They all walked toward the door and Ellie walked over to Moira and took her hand as they walked. Moira looked down in surprise, but she gripped the little girl’s hand in her own. “Will you come to the zoo with us Grandma?”

Moira looked at Thea almost helplessly, and Thea just shrugged her shoulders. Moira glanced at Robert and then down at the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was slowly capturing her heart. She leaned down, so she was looking into Ellie’s eyes. “Are you sure you want me to come?”

Ellie nodded, “Yes, please.”

Moira smiled, and Thea looked on in awe as she had never seen a softer, happier look on her mother’s face. “Ok. I will go.” Ellie hugged her neck tightly and there was only a moment’s hesitation before Moira wrapped her arms around Ellie and hugged her back.

Robert approached Felicity as they neared the car and he smiled at her, “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Felicity. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Thank you, Robert. I will see you tomorrow.” Felicity smiled at him and then leaned down and kissed Ellie. “I will see you tomorrow pumpkin.”

Oliver and Roy joined them, and Oliver leaned down and hugged Ellie tight, “You be a good girl munchkin and maybe I will have your favorite cookies waiting when you get home.”

Roy and Thea took Ellie’s hand and smiled at Oliver and Felicity before they walked toward their car. They swung Ellie between them and as Ellie’s giggles drifted over the yard, Felicity thought of what great parents they would be one day.

Oliver helped her in and then walked around to the driver’s side and climbed inside. As he pulled away Felicity looked back at the house that had once been intimidating and now was slowly starting to feel like home.

Oliver reached over and grabbed Felicity’s hand in his pulling it to his lap as he drove. “Well I get you all to myself tonight. How lucky am I?” Felicity smiled at his words and squeezed his hand.

“You keep talking like that and not only will you be lucky, you just might get lucky.” She grinned and realized this was a happy moment she wanted to remember. Seeing Ellie’s face, knowing that she had family that loved and cared about her was the best feeling.

Oliver unlocked the door as they walked into the apartment and he grinned when Felicity kicked off her shoes as she always did and threw her purse on the table. “So, did you have fun tonight?” He looked at her lovingly as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a dining table chair.

Felicity thought for a moment and then looked at him in surprise, “You know what? I really did.” He walked over and placed his arms around her waist as she slid hers around his neck.

“You realize that my Mother and Sister are going to drive you crazy with wedding plans.”

Felicity had to laugh at that because she knew it was true. “I think I can handle them.”

Oliver started moving back toward the hallway walking her with him. “Where are we going?” Felicity’s tone was teasing. She knew exactly where he was going, and it gave her goose bumps.

“Well someone said I might get lucky tonight, so I am hedging my bets that it is true.” He pulled her into the bedroom and then turned her so her back was to the bed and started backing her up.

Felicity faked a yawn, “And what if I am too tired?” She had to hide her grin. She was far from tired.

Oliver’s hands were already pulling down her zipper. He was not wasting any time. “I think I can figure out a way to get you energized. Maybe give you a little adrenaline.” His blue eyes bore into hers and Felicity felt her body responding as it always did, with an electric current.

She reached for the buttons of his shirt and bit her bottom lip as she started to unbutton each one. Oliver had worn his shirt with no tie and it was one of his sexiest looks yet. She leaned forward and kissed his chest where she had exposed his skin and he closed his eyes as her soft lips touched him.

“I thought you were tired.” Oliver’s voice was a little hoarse as his breathing was affected by her and when she reached the last button and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, she leaned forward and kissed his neck.

“I got my second wind.”

Oliver pushed her dress down, and she shimmied out of it as their clothes all started to pile on the floor. Their kisses turned heated when his hands found the lace lingerie she had on underneath. It was black, and her skin looked almost a translucent pale against it and it stirred Oliver’s blood.

He turned her quickly and backed her toward the wall, their bodies heating from the friction between them. Her hands frantically reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing, their moans mingling.

Felicity felt her back hit the wall and when he pressed into her and she felt how hard he was, her hand slid down and palmed him through his pants. She gripped his neck tightly with her other hand, deepening the kiss and as he groaned at her touch, she slipped her hand inside of his pants and underneath his boxers to feel his hot skin. He pulled her bra up over her breasts and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth as his hips bucked toward her. She had him hard as a rock and hearing her moan again had him tugging on her nipple with his teeth.

Incoherent words fell from her lips as her head fell back, the thump echoing through the room, but neither one of them stopped. His hand slip down her stomach and underneath her panties and when he cupped her, feeling her wet heat, she gasped and tightened her hold on him. He slid a finger along her slit and pushed it inside of her, and she just knew she was going to combust.

Their panting breaths matched the rhythm of their hands as they each pleasured the other, building the tension and electricity until they both were ready to explode. Felicity could not stand it and finally pushed his pants and boxers down below his ass, freeing his cock. She wanted him inside her right now.

“Oliver, please…..” His fingers were relentless at her pleading. He wanted her to come and he took her hand stroking him and moved it to her side as he kissed and nipped her neck, and then he added a second finger.

“God Oliver…” She was so close, he could hear it in her voice and he focused on pleasuring her, wanting to feel her release around him. She gasped, her head against the wall, her body pressing down on his fingers, riding his hand and a few moments later she grabbed his shoulders and screamed out in orgasmic release. Hearing her and feeling her made Oliver’s body tremble with need and he picked her up, placing his hands under her ass and pushing her against the wall, he slid inside of her.

The fact that he did not let her fully come down from her release made her extra sensitive and she thought she would black out as he started to move inside of her. She could hear his groans as he buried his face in her shoulder and pushed in hard, his movements starting to pick up speed.

“Felicity…..” There was a tremor in his voice as her name slipped from his lips. He could feel her body clenching him, as the spasms of her release gripped him and soon he was pushing into her hard and deep and releasing inside of her. She held him tightly as his body jerked and the feel of him coming pushed her into a second harder orgasm that made her see stars. They held each other tightly and he stayed inside of her, not wanting to leave her.

He caught his breath and turned and walked to the bed, keeping her in his arms and his body attached to hers, and when he laid her on the bed and slipped out of her, the loss they both felt was visceral. She pulled him down next to her, “I need to go clean up.”

She held him tight, “Not yet. Please stay here. We can clean up later.”

He couldn’t say no.

***

Felicity got dressed the next morning with a spring in her step. Their evening had been exhausting but so very satisfying. It always amazed her how much their bodies were in sync and how much they craved each other. It was if they were made to be together.

She walked down the hall as she put in her earrings and her stomach growled as she smelled the breakfast, but more importantly she smelled the coffee. She took the cup Oliver handed her as she walked into the kitchen and he kissed her lips.

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning. Everything smells amazing.” She looked over his shoulder as he scrambled some eggs and she stole a piece of bacon with a laugh as he threatened her with a spatula.

She sat at the table as he made her a plate and checked her email and a thoughtful expression covered her face as she read the email from Robert’s assistant. He wanted to meet with her this morning at 10 a.m., and she had to admit she was excited. She had not talked to Ray since finding out that Cooper was a silent partner at Palmer Tech. She didn’t know what she was going to do but if her meeting went as well as she thought it might today, she might have reason to contact him.

“That is an interesting look. What is going on?” Oliver sat her plate down and sat across from her eating his bacon.

“Your Dad wants to meet with me today at 10 a.m.”

“How do you feel about that?” He took a bite of his eggs and watched her curiously.

“I am excited. A partnership with QC would be a dream come true for a company like mine and it would get QC’s foot in the door of technology. It would be a win win.” She started to eat at Oliver watched her, trying to read her.

“What about your contract with Ray?”

Felicity looked at him uncertainly. “I don’t know yet. I mean he breached our contract by not disclosing he had a partner. I don’t want to make any hasty decisions until I meet with your father.”

Oliver nodded as they finished their breakfast and he walked over to take her plate and kissed the top of her head. “You are going to knock’em dead. QC will be begging you to partner with them.”

She stood and gave him a nervous smile. “Here’s to hoping.”

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door with determination.

Her meeting today just might change everything.

***

Moira knocked on Thea’s door and smiled when her daughter opened the door looking like she had just spent the night with a four-year-old. She had make-up smeared across her face and her hair was piled on top of her head. She obviously had not showered just yet.

“Wow, rough night?” Moira quirked an eyebrow as she walked in and Thea rolled her eyes at her.

“No. I was just about to jump in the shower. Roy will be here any minute so can you answer the door when he gets here? Ellie is watching cartoons.” Thea motioned to Ellie who was engrossed in Peppa Pig and then she turned and ran down the hall to her room to shower.

Moira approached the couch with soft expression on her face and when Ellie looked up at her and smiled a heart-stopping smile, she took a little bit more of her heart.

“Hi Grandma.”

“Hi Ellie. What…what are you watching?”

“Peppa Pig.”

“Oh.” Moira looked at her clothes and realized they were going to have to stop by and pick up something for Ellie to wear to the zoo.

“Wanna watch with me?” Ellie looked at her hopefully and Moira smiled.

“I would love to.” Ellie scooted over right next to her and Moira looked at her in wonder as she placed her arm around the young girl. Soon they were both engrossed in the cartoon and Moira felt lighter than she had in a while.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Moira answered to see Roy standing there in jeans and a hoodie, his handsome face well shaved and he smiled at her. “Good Morning Mrs. Queen.” She stood back for him to walk in and said, “Please, call me Moira.”

Ellie squealed when she saw him and rushed into his arms and when he picked her up and kissed her cheek, Moira watched the two with a smile. He was good with her.

“Thea should be ready soon. I thought we could stop by and get something clean for Ellie to wear before we go.” Roy heard Moira speaking but his eyes were solely on Thea as she walked into the room. He finally tore his eyes away from her and said, “Sounds good.”

Soon they were driving to Oliver and Felicity’s and when he answered the door to the crew and Ellie raced down the hallway to change clothes, they all laughed at her enthusiasm.

“You want to join us bro?” Thea asked when Ellie returned a few moments later in shorts and a t-shirt, holding her tennis shoes.

“I need to do a few things today, so you guys enjoy.” He helped Ellie with her shoes and kissed her goodbye and as the door closed behind them Oliver was glad he was finally alone.

He had a few phone calls to make.

***

Tommy was sitting in his office when his phone rang. He looked down to see Oliver’s number and he picked up the phone with a smile.

“I thought you had fallen off the face of the earth man. Where have you been?”

“Just been busy with Ellie’s birthday and other things. Hey, listen, do you have time to meet for lunch today?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“I will explain when I see you. How about we meet at the diner on sixth street at 1 p.m.?”

“Sounds great, oh and I fully expect you to buy. You owe me.”

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile, “Deal. See you then.”

He hung up the phone and then called his lawyer. He had some questions he needed answered and he need them answered today.


	31. Chapter 31

Felicity sat in her car for a moment taking a deep breath. She was about to meet with Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, and despite the fact he was Oliver’s father, she was nervous. She took her purse and phone and walked into the lobby and the corporate, austere atmosphere of the building made her take notice. It was impressive. She walked over to the security desk giving her name and she handed over her ID looking around curious. There was marble everywhere and the clean corporate feel of the lobby impressed her. The guard gave her a badge and then pointed her to a set of elevators and she walked over and stepped on pressing the button for the 36th floor. The elevator ride was smooth and quiet, and she fidgeted with her purse, biting her bottom lip.

This meeting was important to her and her company. It could change everything for Smoak Technologies in a way that Palmer Technologies never could and as the doors opened and she stepped out onto the floor she took a deep breath and lifted her chin. She was going to ace this meeting.

She walked over to the desk where a woman sat, her hair up in a bun, her suit nice and crisp and she looked up giving Felicity a professional smile.

“Hi, you must be Felicity Smoak. Mr. Queen is expecting you.” She stood and walked toward the glass door to the left, motioning for Felicity to follow her. Robert looked up from his desk and saw them approach and he smiled as they entered his office. The office was quite amazing as it took up the full floor. There was a large conference room to the right and floor to ceiling glass walls and windows that let in the natural light and glinted on the marble, showcasing the view of Starling City.

“Felicity, so good to see you again.” Robert motioned that his assistant could go as he walked over and gave Felicity a warm hug. She hugged him back hesitantly and then followed him as he walked toward a sitting area to the left of his desk near the windows. There were two black leather couches with a coffee table between and Felicity was thankful for the informal seating.

“I thought we could be a little informal and sit over here.” He motioned for her to have a seat on one of the plush couches and he took a seat across from her with a smile.

“Thank you for coming today Felicity.”

“I appreciate you taking time to meet with me Mr. Queen.”

“Please call me Robert. I mean we are going to be family.”

She smiled shyly, “Thank you Robert.”

Robert waited as his assistant brought in a pot of coffee with two cups, creamer and sugar and when she quietly exited, closing the door behind her he poured Felicity a cup of coffee and smiled. “Listen Felicity, I think we both know why I asked to meet with you. I have had my eye on you and Smoak Tech for awhile. Your company is growing by leaps and bounds. QC has been wanting to dip our toes in the technical field but just has not had the right opportunity or found the right partner to do so. I think Smoak Technologies is the right partner.”

He took a sip of his coffee and sat back looking at her shrewdly. “You know I was disappointed when you turned our job offer down.”

“I know Robert, and I think I would have loved working here. However, the timing was right for me to start Smoak Tech and I was afraid if I worked here, the moment would slip by.”

“Well I can totally understand and appreciate that. So here is my proposal. QC would like to partner with Smoak Technologies on your next project. We would provide all the funding and backing that you need as well as access to our state-of-the-art R & D division. You would have complete control of the project as well as final say on all decisions. We would be a simple silent partner, as it were.” Felicity’s head was spinning as he continued. “I would however, like for you to office here for a period. We would give you your own floor and conference room as well as anything else you need.”

Felicity’s eyes were wide as he finished, and he sipped his coffee again, waiting for her to respond.

She sat her cup down on the coffee table and leaned forward with a curious look. It was time for her to take a chance and so she jumped in with both feet. “Robert what would you say to us partnering on the project I am working on now? It is a microchip that could possibly replace a pacemaker. Smaller than a quarter and can last up to 50 years.”

Robert sat forward in his seat, utterly intrigued but cautious. “That sounds amazing, but didn’t you recently partner with Palmer Tech on this?”

Felicity looked at him in surprise, “How did you know that? We didn’t make that public knowledge yet.”

Robert blushed, “Please don’t hate me but I did a little digging when I found out who Oliver was dating. I knew I wanted to approach you for a partnership but needed to make sure I had all my ducks in a row before I did. Hence finding out that you filed partnership papers not long ago.”

Felicity sighed, because despite the fact she was little irritated that he had checked on her she could not blame him. She would have done the same thing if she were in his shoes.

Robert waited for a moment and asked again, “So what has happened to make you want to end that partnership before it has even really begun?”

Robert’s voice was soft and understanding and Felicity found herself spilling the story to him about Ray’s behavior at dinner and then him hiding the fact that Ellie’s father was his business partner. She looked at Robert and said, “This business is my livelihood. It is my blood, sweat and tears and time away from my daughter and so I need to be able to trust the people I work with. I no longer feel I can trust Ray. Not to mention I don’t want Cooper anywhere near my daughter or my business.”

Robert nodded, “I would feel the same way.” He watched her for a moment and then leaned forward. “Oliver has chosen wise in picking you Felicity.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “Partners?”

Felicity slid forward in her seat and shook his hand and when she felt him squeeze it assuringly she smiled brightly for the first time, a weight lifting from her shoulders. “Partners.”

***

Oliver walked into his lawyer’s office with a determined stride. His meeting had gone well with Tommy and things had been set in motion. Now he had other matters to attend to and so he had called and asked to meet with Adrian Chase that afternoon. Adrian had been his family's lawyer since the day he had opened his law firm, as his reputation was impeccable and he was currently handling Oliver’s petition to adopt Ellie. He shook his hand and settled into the chair across from him and Adrian looked at him curiously.

“So, Oliver, what can I do for you?”

“I have something I want you to handle for me ASAP, but I need to make sure that I have your utmost discretion. I do not want anyone to know about this outside this office.”

“Sure, what is it?” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, his curiosity peaked.

“First, I want to make absolutely sure that Cooper Seldon cannot change his mind about giving up his parental rights.”

“Well he was the one that signed and sent the dissolution papers. I think he would have a hard time finding a judge that would overturn those papers considering he has not seen her or even attempted to see her since her birth. I really don’t think that will be an issue.”

Oliver felt reassured and he wanted to be able to reassure Felicity as well.

“Second, I want to purchase the building where Smoak Technologies resides.” He slid a piece of paper across the desk to Adrian with the buildings address. “I want to purchase the building, and have it signed over to Felicity.”

Adrian took the piece of paper and smiled, “Wedding gift?”

Oliver laughed, “No. I just want her to be able to focus on her company without having to renegotiate her lease and I want her to have access to the full building. The tenants on the third floor are vacating in three months so I want to handle them moving out and make it as seamless as possible.”

Adrian took some notes as Oliver spoke. “I might as well put some of my money to good use, and I cannot imagine anyone more deserving.”

“Got it. I will get a letter drafted this afternoon.”

“Adrian? I do not care about the price. Pay whatever you need to pay to make this happen.” Oliver’s voice was adamant and Adrian nodding, seeing that Oliver had never been more serious.

Oliver stood, and Adrian walked around and shook his hand. “I will take care of this for you. I promise. Oh, and by the way, I was going to send you a letter, but since you brought it up I might as well tell you in person. I have a court date set for next Monday on the adoption.”

Oliver looked at Adrian and a genuine smile curved his lips. “Really? Next Monday?”

Adrian grinned, “Yep. Is that too soon?” He knew it wasn’t but asked, his tone teasing.

“Not at all.” Oliver spontaneously hugged him, and he laughed as he clapped Oliver’s back in camaraderie.

“Thank you, Adrian.”

Oliver walked out of Adrian’s office with such a pep in his step that he found himself whistling as he made his way to his car.

He could not wait to tell Ellie.

***

Moira laughed as she watched Ellie run from exhibit to exhibit. She was completely entranced with the little girl and as she watched Thea and Roy chase after her with indulgent sighs, she had to stop for a moment. She had never told Oliver but since the day he had returned from his tour of duty she had been worried about him. His PTSD had come and gone but there had been days when it was bad and as his Mother seeing him go through that pain had been hard. But when he told her that his PTSD had been under control since meeting and falling in love with Felicity and being with her and her daughter Moira was grateful. Moira had to admit that she had not been on board initially when he told them he wanted to become a nanny, but seeing him and his life now, she was grateful.

Ellie came running back to her squealing, “Grandma! Grandma! Come one, there are baby tigers.”

Moira snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the bright ray of sunshine that was Ellie and followed her to the tiger exhibit. She glanced at the majestic cats, but her eyes returned to Ellie and the excitement that was radiating from her.

“Look at that one Uncle Roy.” Ellie was pointing to a huge male tiger that was lounging near the back and he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as Thea placed her arm through his with a smile. Wow, they looked like a family and Moira had to admit her heart was full knowing her children were happy and loved.

They stopped to eat hot dogs and Roy bought Ellie some cotton candy and when the time came to leave, they were all exhausted but happy.

As they drove back to Felicity’s apartment Ellie fell asleep and Moira could not help herself as she reached over and pushed a lock of hair back from Ellie’s cheek. Love was swelling her heart for this precious little girl and a tear made its way down her cheek as she took Ellie’s hand in hers and just held it.

***

Oliver wiped his hands on a towel as he heard a key in the door. He smiled when he saw Felicity walk through and he could tell by the look on her face that she was happy.

“Hey you.” He walked over and kissed her lips. “How did it go?”

“Your looking at the newest partner with QC.” She grinned, and Oliver hugged her tight picking her up off her feet.

“That is fantastic Felicity.” He set her on her feet and cupped her face, “I am so very proud of you.”

She kissed him and then pulled back, her face a little serious. “Now I have to tell Ray”

“How do you think he is going to take it?”

“I don’t know. But I could not continue working with him Oliver. Not without the trust.”

“Do you want me to have my lawyer draw up the paperwork?” Oliver knew that Felicity had her own lawyer, but Adrian was the best.

“No, my lawyer can handle it. I already called and talked to her today. I am going to call Ray in the morning and then have the paperwork overnighted to him.”

Oliver stepped back into the kitchen and checked on dinner and when he was satisfied things were well on their way he followed her down the hall as she made her way to the bedroom to change clothes.

“I have some news as well.” Oliver sat on the bed as she stripped her dress off and removed her stockings.

She looked at him in surprise as she dropped her bra, and Oliver cleared his throat as he tried hard to focus on telling her his news and not throwing her down on the floor and ravishing her. He knew Ellie would be home soon so that was out of the question.

“I saw my lawyer today and he told me that the court date for Ellie’s adoption has been set for Monday.”

Felicity pulled on one of his sweatshirts and a pair of shorts and she looked at him in shock. “Monday?”

Oliver nodded. Felicity felt a warmth spread through her chest and she smiled.

“I thought we could tell Ellie tonight.”

Felicity walked over and sat on his lap placing her arms around his neck, “Oh Oliver, she is going to be thrilled.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so. She loves you so very much.”

Oliver held her tight against him. He knew she was right. Just the thought that by this time next week he could officially be Ellie’s father was almost overwhelming.

“I will have Gerry clear my schedule for that day. I want to be there.”

She kissed his lips and when they heard the front door open, they both rushed to the living room to see Ellie, Roy, Thea and Moira walking into the living room. They had given Thea a key because she and Roy had made hit their mission to spend as much time with Ellie as they could, and it made things a lot easier.

“Mommy. Daddy.” Ellie rushed in and over to them jabbering a mile a minute. She showed them the t-shirt Thea had bought her and the stuffed tiger that Moira had purchased for her and Felicity looked at them all with a grateful smile. Ellie was so happy that it tugged at her heart.

“She was an angel today.” Moira smiled as she kissed Oliver’s cheek and then looked at Felicity. “You have done a wonderful job with her Felicity.”

Felicity was touched, and she smiled softly, “Thank you Moira.”

Thea looked at Oliver and Felicity, “We need to get going but we wanted to invite Ellie to go with us to Starling City Museum next Saturday.”

“Sounds good Speedy.” Thea rolled her eyes at Oliver’s smug grin and she had to laugh.

“After chasing her around today I see why you called me Speedy.” She walked over and kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

They all made their way out and when Felicity closed the door behind them she turned to Ellie and said, “Ellie, Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you.” They all made their way to the living room and Ellie looked at them curiously.

Felicity gave Oliver a look, telling him to tell her and he took Ellie’s hands and said, “So you know how I have been working with a lawyer to adopt you as mine?” Ellie nodded. “Well, we have a court date set for next Monday which means by this time next week, you will officially be my daughter.”

They both watched as Ellie’s eyes teared up, but a smile crossed her face. “Officially?”

Oliver nodded choking up, “Officially.”

She launched herself into his arms and his circled her small body and hugged her tight. Her arms were like vices around his neck and his eyes closed as the emotions they both were feeling peaked. Felicity rubbed Ellie’s back with tears in her own eyes.

“I have been asking Jesus for this in my prayers Daddy.”

Oliver’s breath caught and when she pulled back sniffling she looked at Felicity, “You know what Mommy?”

“What baby?”

“I told my friend Amy that I was going to be a Queen and she did not believe me. Now she will believe me.”

Felicity looked at Ellie in surprise. She had not given much thought to Ellie taking Oliver’s last name and even though she felt a tinge of sadness, she knew it was what Ellie wanted and what was best. It was just a few months until she would be doing the same when they married.

“I cannot believe I am going to be a Queen.” They both laughed as Ellie was so very excited.

“Ok, munchkin, go clean up because dinner is almost ready.” Ellie hopped off his lap and ran down the hall to her room as Oliver stood and took Felicity into his arms.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I saw the look on your face when she mentioned taking my last name. Are you sure you are ok with that?” He wanted her to be sure and ready for this big change.

Felicity wound her arms around his neck and rubbed her fingers through his scruff, “You are such a good man Oliver. I am so proud for her to be taking your name.”

She kissed his lips and he smiled at her. “To celebrate I made Ellie’s favorite dinner.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Chicken nuggets and french fries?”

Oliver grinned, “Yep.”

Felicity laughed realizing that he was going to spoil Ellie rotten and after watching her spend four years without a father, Felicity was going to be front and center for it.


	32. Chapter 32

Felicity sat at her desk, chewing on her pen contemplating the call she was about to make to Ray. She knew what she needed to do but she was not sure how he was going to take her ending their contract. She liked Ray and he was a great businessman, but she could not get over the fact that he kept Cooper being a part of his company from her. The thought of Cooper having any part in her business made her see red. Plus the opportunity to work with such an established company as QC was really too good to pass up. She needed to do what was right for her and her business. 

She picked up the phone and taking a deep breath dialed his number. As the phone rang she fiddled with the phone cord and soon she heard his voice.

“Felicity, what a pleasant surprise. I was going to call you.”

“Hi Ray. Listen the reason I am calling has to do with the contract between Palmer Technologies and Smoak Tech.”

Ray turned a little nervous. There had been some developments that he wanted to go over with her as well, but something in her voice made him pause.

“I actually have some news for you as well, but please, ladies first.”

Felicity frowned but decided to press on and tell him she was voiding the agreement. She wanted to know what he had to say but she needed to get this out first. She had to stay professional.

“Based on you keeping information from me regarding your silent partner and who he is, I have decided to void our collaboration agreement. I do not want Cooper being any part of my business for obvious reason and the fact you kept his position from me knowing he was my ex-husband has deteriorated my trust in you. I do hope you understand.”

Ray was flabbergasted. He sat back in his seat with a sigh. Maybe he should have seen this coming and after what he was about to tell her, it was not surprise.

“Well I am truly sorry to hear that Felicity, but I understand.” He needed to tell her his news, so he continued, “Just so you know. Merlyn Global recently bought out Cooper’s stake in my company. It was kind of a surprise move as I didn’t realize that they were looking to get into the tech field. The change in hands went into affect this morning.”

Felicity was floored. Tommy Merlyn was Oliver’s best friend and Merlyn Global was his family’s business. Why would they purchase Cooper’s share of Palmer Tech from him?

“I can’t believe Cooper just sold his shares.” Felicity was stunned.

“I know. Cooper said the money was too good to pass up and he could use it to take his company in a different direction.” He rubbed is forehead hoping he could change her mind.

“Listen Felicity, I am going to be in Star City next week. Why don’t we meet and talk and if you still want to void our agreement, I won’t contest it or stand in your way.”

Felicity had already made up her mind and just because Merlyn Global had purchased Cooper’s shares it did not change the fact that Ray had kept something so important from her. It did not change the fact that she still felt like she could not trust him.

“I will meet with you next week Ray. But know that I am not going to change my mind. The trust just is not there anymore.”

Ray leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath. This was going to be tough. “Ok. I will see you Monday morning at 9:00 a.m. I just want to say my piece but would rather say it to you in person.”

“Ok. See you Monday.”

Felicity hung up the phone and leaned back closing her eyes. That went a lot better than she had expected. However, the question that was still on her mind was why did Tommy purchase Cooper’s shares of Palmer Tech?

“Gerry!”

Her assistant came rushing to her door, pen and paper in hand. “Yes?”

“I need you to look into the sale of Palmer Tech shares to Merlyn Global from Seldon Cooper. Let me know anything that you can find.” She grabbed her purse and phone and started walking toward the door. Gerry moved back to let her leave heading back to his desk.

“I am going home for the day and will see you in the morning. Oh, and by the way, Ray Palmer will be here Monday for a meeting at 9:00 a.m., so add it to my calendar please. If I have anything already scheduled, then move it back. This meeting is very important.”

“Yes Ma’am. See you tomorrow Felicity. Oh, I forgot to give this to you. It came this morning.” Gerry handed her a manila envelope with her name on it.

She smiled at him as she walked to the elevator and immediately started texting Oliver that she was on her way home. She needed to talk to him. Maybe he could shed some light on why Tommy’s company had purchased those shares.

She looked down at the envelope and slid open the flap. When she pulled the paper’s out her heart nearly leapt into her chest. They were papers giving her sole ownership of her building. The person who had purchased the building for her was anonymous. Ok, that was two weird instances in one day.

She placed her things into her car and pulled out of her parking space and to the street. She glanced at her building. Who would buy her building and then sign it over to her? Her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed as she knew exactly who would do that. Oliver.

Oliver had confided in her that he had his inheritance sitting in a bank account to be used as he saw fit. However, he had never really used the money because he made plenty from being a nanny. Plus, after returning from the Army living large had not been his style, so the money he received from QC just went into a bank account. I guess he found something to do with the money. He had some explaining to do.

***

Oliver looked down at the text that Tommy had sent him just that morning. The transaction was done. He had talked to Tommy about Merlyn Global buying out Cooper’s shares so that Cooper had no part in Felicity’s company. At the time he was not sure if his Dad was looking to partner with her and he didn’t want her to have to worry about Cooper. The thought of Cooper being in any part of her life made him see angry. Very angry. Cooper had given up his rights to Felicity and Ellie the day he walked out the door and Oliver was not going to allow him to get his foot back in.

He knew he risked her being angry with him but the less of a hold Cooper had over her the better.

He saw that she had texted she was on her way home and even though he thought it was a little early he was looking forward to seeing her. He had also received a call from Adrian that the building transaction had been started and the papers giving Felicity ownership of her building had been put into motion. She should have been notified today. Maybe she was rushing home to thank him?

He turned as he heard her keys in the door and when she walked in and he saw the look on her face, he knew that a thank you was not what he would be receiving.

She held up the envelope and her voice was tinged with anger, “Is this your doing?”

“Is what my doing?” He tried to play dumb, but maybe that was not such a good idea.

“You know exactly what. I got papers today stating that my building was being purchased by an anonymous donor and the ownership was being handed to me.”

Oliver felt the air go out of his lungs. He couldn’t lie to her. He never wanted to lie to her. “Yes, that was me.”

“Oliver, why?” He saw frustration and a little hurt enter her eyes, so he knew he needed to make her understand.

“Can we sit down?” He motioned to the living room. Maybe if they sat and talked he could explain things to her. She walked over stiffly and threw the envelope down on the table before she took a seat. He made sure to sit in one of the chairs across from her because he was certain she would not appreciate him being close to her right now.

Felicity sat with her mouth shut for once. She was trying to count to ten because this was the first time in the relationship she had been angry with Oliver. She needed to listen to what he had to say for himself.

“So, after we met with my parents, and hearing you talking about how that Ray had betrayed your trust by not telling you that Cooper was his silent partner, I wanted to do something to take some of your burden off your shoulders. I figured if you owned your building it would take the financial strain off, you and you could take your company in whatever direction you chose. Even without partnering with QC or Ray.”

“Oliver, I appreciate that. I really do. And I know you had good intentions, but I wish you would have discussed this with me first. I have been handling my business on my own for five years. I don’t need you stepping in trying to be a white knight.”

“I had the money Felicity. It was no big deal.”

“But that is precisely my point. It is no big deal to you because you have grown up with money, knowing that if you choose not to work that it is not a hardship for you. I have had to earn everything I have, and I don’t like being someone’s charity case.”

Oliver frowned. How could she ever think he thought of her as a charity case? “Felicity? We are going to be married, which means what is mine is yours. I wanted to do this for you because I love you. Not because I pitied you. I am proud of you. You have raised a beautiful daughter and started a company all on your own. I just wanted to do something nice to ease your burden, even if it is just a little.”

How did he do that? How did he say the right thing and take the wind out of her sails? She wanted to be mad. She needed to be mad, but she just could not be mad at him when he spoke to her like that.

She walked over and placed her hands on his arms, “I appreciate it Oliver I really do. But next time talk to me first.”

“Ok.” He leaned down and kissed her lips and was about to say something when he saw the strained look still on her face. “What else is going on Felicity?”

She leaned back and looked up at him. “I talked to Ray today to tell him I was voiding the contract between us and he informed me that Merlyn Global bought Cooper’s shares in Palmer Tech.” She gave him a suspicious look. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

Oliver again, really did not want to make her angry, but again he could not lie to her. “I had lunch with Tommy the other day and I knew Merlyn Global had been looking for some new investments. I might have guided him in Cooper’s direction.”

Felicity sighed. She was angry again, and she took a step back.

“Oliver….”

“Felicity wait, please.”

“You can’t do this Oliver. You can’t go around buying things for me to make things easier.” The anger in her voice took him by surprise. It took her by surprise as well, but she could not stop herself. “I was doing just fine before you came along.”

“Felicity I am sorry. It was solely Tommy’s decision. He looked at the information on Palmer Tech and liked what he saw. All I did was ask him to look at it. That is all. I promise.” His eyes were pleading with her, but she was not falling for it. Something was holding her back.

Felicity turned and walked out of the living room and down the hall to their room. She needed a minute to think about what he had just told her. She was not use to someone doing nice things for her, particularly when it came to her business. She had been doing it on her own for so very long and she was slowly starting to realize that all of that was going to change when they got married. Oliver would not be working with her and would not have a part of her business, but they would be a couple. And if she was honest it was more about having to share decisions.

She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Why was she having such a hard time giving up partial control of her life to Oliver? He loved her, and she loved him. Could she do it? Yes, they had been living like a couple for a while now, but this would be different. This would be legally binding and what if things did not work out? Well that was stupid, she knew they would work out. She could not imagine her life without him now.

She sank down and sat with her back to the bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. She needed to think and figure this out.

She could not lose him just because of her insecurities but if she did not figure out why she was hesitating; why she was so angry, then they could not move forward.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

***

Oliver paced the living room. He really wanted to go talk to her, but he could tell she needed some time to herself. He didn’t think she would be this angry, but as he thought about her reaction he realized something more was going on. This was not just about him talking to Tommy about Cooper’s shares in Palmer Tech.

He walked to the beginning of the hallway and looked at the partially open door that was their bedroom. It was taking everything in him not to walk down and demand she talk about what was really on her mind. But he knew that would not do either of them any good, so he turned and walked to the kitchen. It was almost time to go pick up Ellie from her play date, so maybe if he left for a little while it would give her time to calm down and they could talk after Ellie went to bed.

He grabbed his keys and gave the hallway one more look before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

***

Felicity heard the front door close and her head shot up from where she had been resting it on her bent knees. Did Oliver leave?

She stood and slowly made her way down the hallway calling his name. The apartment was silent. Eerily so. In all of her years of living here, even the times Ellie had been away she had never felt the oppressive quiet that Oliver's walking out the door had left behind.

Her heart started beating heavily in her chest as her eyes watered.

Had she gone too far and made him leave? Why were these feelings surfacing now? They were so very happy and had so much to look forward to not only as a couple but as a family.

She sank down on the couch and pulled her knees up again as she cried. Oliver meant everything to her and to Ellie. All her emotions finally overflowed, and she sobbed. She didn’t understand the reason why she was crying so hard but she could not stop and so she laid down on the couch and let her tears fall. Maybe all of the emotions she had held in check when it had been just her and Ellie were finally spilling out. All of the emotions that she did not allow herself to feel when Ellie was sick and Cooper had not acknowledged them. Everything she had surppressed and held back were coming out and she could do nothing but let them flow.

She also prayed he came home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adoption day has arrived. Now I have never been through the adoption process so please keep an open mind as you read this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Oliver drove slowly back to the apartment with a lot on his mind.  He had decided to drop Ellie at Thea’s for a while because he realized something was seriously on Felicity’s mind and they needed to talk. He told Thea he would call her when it was time to bring Ellie home. As he pulled into his parking space he sat in the car for a moment and thought back over their conversation earlier. Ok, he could admit maybe he overstepped but his first reaction had been taking care of Felicity and Ellie and even though he knew he could have handled things better, he did not regret his actions. He just hoped she could understand that.

He got out of the car and walked to the elevator and as he approached the apartment door he placed his hand on the nob, stopping and taking a breath.   _Ok man you need to listen to her. Let her tell you what she needs to say and what she is feeling_.

Felicity heard a key in the door and she quickly sat up on the couch wiping her cheeks as she looked expectantly. When Oliver walked through and shut the door behind him she was up and off the couch and into his arms. He stumbled slightly in surprise but recovered and held her tightly to his chest, his eyes closing with relief and acceptance.

“You came back.” Her words were muffled into his neck and he could feel the wetness on her cheeks and he frowned. His hand went up and cupped the back of head.

“Of course, I came back. I had to go get Ellie from her playdate. She is at Thea’s.” He pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “Felicity, did you think I was not coming back?” His voice held disbelief.

She sniffled and then nodded. “I thought you left for good. That I had pushed you away.”

Oliver took her hand and led her to the couch. “Come over here. Let’s talk.” He sat down and then pulled her down next to him and she turned and placed her leg on the couch with her knee bent facing him.

“Felicity, why would you think that just because we had a disagreement that I would leave you.”

She had been thinking of that for the last hour. She had known in her heart that he would not leave her, but her head was thinking differently. After crying and trying to sort through her emotions she had come to the realization that she had some abandonment issues from when her father left and then Cooper leaving her. She needed to talk to Oliver and explain to him.

“When my Father left I was young, not much older than Ellie. The difference was I had time with my Father. He had been a real Father; tucked me into bed, played with me. Then one day I woke up and he was gone. His stuff was gone. He left and did not say goodbye.” She wiped the tears that were still falling down her cheeks and he reached over and brushed the next one away. Her crying was breaking his heart. “I knew that he and my Mother had been fighting a lot but never to the extreme that he would just up and leave us. My Mother took it particularly hard for a while. In fact, it was hard for her to get out of bed some days. Eventually she did, and things got back to normal, or as normal as they could get for us. But those days took their toll on me. I had to basically fend for myself during those days and I think a part of me resented him for that.”

Oliver took her hand and squeezed it as he saw the pain in her eyes.

“It was hard for me to trust men for a long time after that. In fact, I didn’t even date in high school and it took a lot of persuasion from Cooper for me to go on a date with him in college. When I finally did go I kept a part of me locked up. I didn’t want to fall in love with him, but I did. He was the first man I trusted after my Father left. And then he left too.”

She paused as she tried to stem the flow of her tears. They had been coming for awhile now, but something told her she needed to get them out. She needed to feel what she had been suppressing since her father left.

“You know I have been dealing with a lot of thing on my own since before Ellie was born. My Mother was a great Mom, but she worked a lot, so I was left to fend for myself. I tried never to ask for help and when you told me you had bought my building, even though I knew you did it to help me, it was hard for me to accept.”

Oliver’s thumbs skimmed her cheeks as he wiped more tears and his throat clogged up at the look on her face. “Oliver you should not have worked with Tommy to have Merlyn Global purchase Cooper’s shares. I could have handled things myself. I need you to know that I am not helpless, and I can handle whatever comes my way.”

“Felicity I know you can handle it. You are strong, and I have never doubted that for a moment. But having been in the Army I am use to working as a team and that is what you and Ellie and I are going to become. We will be a family but also a team. I am never going to stop wanting to help you. But I do promise, from this day forward that I will talk to you before I do anything like this again.”

Felicity laughed through her tears, “Hopefully you WON’T do anything like this again.”

Oliver cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her a soft smile. “Can you forgive me?”

She sniffled and placed her hands on his arms and he felt a small sigh of relief when she smiled. “I love you Oliver.”

He grinned, “I will take that as a yes. And for the record. I just want to say these words and then I won’t say it again. I will never, ever, ever leave you Felicity. You are the love of my life and there is nothing that you can do that will ever drive me away.”

She nodded, and he pulled her into a kiss before hugging her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and they sat like that for several minutes. Both had come to realizations that would change how they handled their relationship. But they also both knew that their love was strong, and they could get through anything if they had each other.

A short time later Felicity pulled away and looked around the room, “What time is Thea bringing Ellie home?”

“I told her I would text her when we were ready.”

Felicity nodded, “I am going to go take a quick shower and when Ellie gets here we can eat dinner.”

She kissed Oliver once again and then walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Oliver pulled out his phone and texted Thea and when he received a thumbs up back he walked into the kitchen and checked on dinner. He felt good from their talk and he could see by Felicity’s face when she walked back in the room after her shower that she was feeling better about things as well. She tried to sneak a potato chip from the bowl he had prepared to go with their sandwiches and he tickled her and pushed her out of the kitchen as he always did.

Both felt their relationship was back on track.

***

Thea arrived with Ellie a short time later and giving her a hug told her they would get together for a sleep over again real soon. She winked at Felicity and Oliver and then left, and Felicity approached Ellie and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Hey pumpkin. Did you have fun at your play date?”

“Yeah. Can I have another one with Sally?”

Felicity laughed, “I will talk to her Mother. I am sure we can arrange that.” She watched at Ellie ran into the kitchen and hugged Oliver’s legs.

Oliver leaned down and kissed Ellie’s head as she placed her hands on the cabinet and stood on her tiptoes trying to see on the counter.

“What are you making Daddy?”

“Well, Mommy and Daddy are having turkey and avocado sandwiches and I am making you peanut butter and jelly.” Ellie was excited, and she looked up at him with pure adoration.

“Auntie Thea said we could have a sleep over this weekend.” Oliver grinned over his shoulder at Felicity. That meant alone time for them. “Well that should be a load of fun.” He grabbed the plates of sandwiches and walked to the table and then took the bowl of chips and as they sat down and ate their dinner Oliver found himself wishing their wedding was sooner. He could not wait to be married to Felicity and for them to be a real family. He had another idea, but this time he would not make the same mistake he made before.

This time he was going to talk to Felicity.

***

Monday morning everyone was nervous and excited at the same time. They all dressed in their Sunday best and Oliver sat Ellie down and briefed her on what to expect in court. He and Felicity explained that the judge would want to speak to Ellie alone and that he would ask her if she wanted to be adopted by Oliver. She looked Oliver in the eye and said, “That is a stupid question Daddy. You are my Daddy.” Nothing more needed to be said.

They walked into the courthouse and Adrian met them outside the courtroom. Oliver introduced him to Felicity and Ellie and then he briefed them on the proceedings before they all walked inside. Ellie was a little intimidated and she clung to Oliver’s hand, sticking close to his side. When he moved to sit next to Adrian she wanted to sit in his lap and it took Felicity bribing her with a piece of candy for her to take a seat next to her. Moira, Robert, Thea and Roy were seated at the back of the courtroom and they gave him a reassuring look before he turned around and faced the Judge.

The next hour passed quickly and when it came time for Ellie to speak to the Judge she looked back at Oliver and Felicity with trepidation in her eyes before Adrian escorted her to the Judge’s chambers. Judge Mays looked at the little girl sitting in front of him impeccably dressed and he gave her a warm smile.

“So, Ellie, do you now why we are here?”

She nodded, “So Daddy can adopt me.”

“Daddy?” The Judge knew who she was referring to, but he played dumb.

“Oliver.” Ellie said the word simply and the Judge leaned forward on his desk.

“Is Oliver good to you Ellie?”

She nodded, “He makes me cookies and plays with me and tickles me. He loves me.”

“Do you love him?”

Ellie nodded vigorously, “More than kittens and candy.”

The Judge laughed but then asked a little more serious question. “Have you ever seen or talked to your real Daddy?”

Ellie’s eyes turned sad and she shook her head no. “He left Mommy when I was in her tummy.”

“So, your Mommy has talked about him?”

She nodded, “Uh hu.”

“Do you want to meet him?” Ellie looked at the Judge a little confused, and then she answered sweetly and honestly.

“No.”

“What would it mean to you to be adopted by Oliver?” He could see the love in the little girls’ eyes when she spoke of Oliver, but it was a question he wanted to hear her answer.

“It would mean I have a Daddy that loves me.” Again, her answer was simple, and the Judge was impressed. That was all he needed to hear.

“Thank you, Ellie, for being honest with me. You are a remarkable little girl.” He motioned for Adrian to escort her back to the court room and then he followed close behind.

Oliver’s heart leapt into his chest when the Judge announced that after talking with Ellie he was granting the adoption. He heard Ellie squeal behind him and then Felicity shushing her as the Judge laughed.

“You have an amazing little girl there Mr. Queen. Don’t ever take that for granted.” The Judge smiled at them and soon the paperwork was signed, and it was official.

As they exited the courtroom a short time later hugs were passed around and they all decided to meet at his parents the next evening for celebratory dinner. Oliver pulled Felicity to the side and she could see the happiness in his face as he smiled.

“I didn’t think the day would ever come that I would have a daughter.”

Felicity grinned, “Well too late to back out now Mister.” She poked his chest and he grabbed her hand and tugged her closer.

“There is only one thing left that will make this all complete.”

She looked at him curiously and then he said two words that made her heart stop.

“Let’s elope.”


	34. Chapter 34

Felicity looked at Oliver in disbelief. Elope? Really? Could they? She had been working with Moira and Thea the last few days over the phone discussing colors, flowers, venues, and bridesmaids’ dresses and she had to admit, it was exhausting. All she wanted was to be his wife. She had never been the girl that dreamed of a large wedding. If the people she loved and that loved her were there, that was all that mattered.

She looked at him slyly, “Well I guess we could go to Vegas.”

“Your Mother already lives there.”

“Your parents and Thea could fly out too.”

“Ellie could spend some time with your Mother while we take a short honeymoon.”

Felicity was getting more excited as they talked.

“It would be quick and simple.”

Oliver grinned at her, but then he saw her frown.

“But your Mom is expecting a large wedding.”

Oliver thought for a moment. He had the perfect solution. “We can have a celebration when we get back. We can reserve a banquet room, invite everyone we know or think we know, and my Mother could plan the whole thing.”

Felicity looked at him hopefully, maybe it would work?

“All I want is to be married to you.” She gently stroked the scruff on his cheek.

“And that is all I want too.” He smiled at her and she made up her mind at that very moment.

“Let’s do it!”

Oliver grinned and leaned down and kissed her quickly and when he pulled back she could see a little trepidation in his eyes.

“What?”

Oliver sighed, “Now I have to tell my Mother and Thea.”

She patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile, “Good luck with that.”  She kissed him quickly. "I have to go meet with Ray."

She walked off with a grin.

***

Felicity saw Ray sitting in her office as she walked off the elevator and she rolled her eyes at Gerry before she entered her office, putting a smile in place.

"Felicity, it is good to see you."

"You too Ray."

He stood a she walked in but she made no move to hug him. He finally took the hint as she sat at her desk and he sat across from her and smiled a nervous smile.

"So, how did the adoption process go?"

"Fine Ray. Look, I am ready to get back to my family so can we speed this along? I told you that I cannot trust you. I have my lawyers already working on the paperwork to void the contract. I am not sure there is much more to say." She leaned confidently back in her chair.

"I know. And I respect your decision. I just wanted to see you today to tell you in person that I am truly sorry. Cooper made me swear not to say anything to you and I did that against my better judgement."

"I accept your apology Ray."

"Plus, after talking with Merlyn Global this past week, I am thinking that Palmer Tech's partnership with them might be just what we need."

"I am glad to hear that Ray. I wish you all the best."

"Listen Felicty. Your idea is fantastic and I truly believe that you are only going to do great things going forward. I know that you don't trust me now but I hope that you will allow me to re-earn your trust one day."

She stood and walked around her desk, indicating that the meeting was over. "Maybe."

Ray bowed his head, her maybe enough for now. He stood and then held out his hand to her. She shook it hesitantly and then he walked out the door. She let out a sigh of relief as Gerry approached her. 

"Wow, that went a lot smoother than I expected."

She let out a huff of a laugh at Gerry's words. "Yes it did."

"How did the adoption go?"

She smiled at him, "Beautifully. Oliver is officially Ellie's Dad."

Gerry smiled and handed her an envelope, "And you my dear boss are officially the owner of his building. The final paperwork arrived this morning."

Felicity looked at the envelope with a resigned sigh. There was nothing she could do about Oliver buying her the building except move forward and so she walked to Gerry's desk and signed on the dotted line.

"With all of the money you are saving in rent, you should totally give your assistant a raise." Gerry teased and Felicity walked back to her office and grabbed her purse and phone.

"How about half a day off and a raise? I am heading home Gerry. You get out of here too and enjoy some time with Lance." She winked at him and she could see the excitement in his eyes.

She stepped on the elevator and smiled as the doors closed.

***

 

Oliver's Mom and Thea had taken the news well. I guess you could say they took it well, there had been minimal yelling. He had finally convinced them both that this was what he and Felicity wanted and after hand wringing and persuasion they had jumped on board. Thea still insisted that Felicity and Ellie have dresses, so she could work with that. And Moira had finally admitted that planning the banquet when they all returned would be right up her alley.

As Oliver and Felicity packed he took out an envelope that had a surprise for Felicity inside. He could not wait to give it to her. It was his wedding gift to her and he hoped she would like it.

Ellie came running into their room and jumped on the bed. “I need help Mommy.”

“Ok, sweetie.”

“Oliver can you finish closing up my suitcase while I help your daughter pack?” Felicity kissed his cheek as she walked out of the bedroom.

“Yes dear.” Oliver teased and then winked at Ellie. She grinned before she ran out after her Mother.

Oliver slipped the envelope into Felicity’s suitcase and then closed it up. He wheeled them both to the front door and then checked to make sure everything else was in order. He had their social security cards, passports and rings. Anything they might need, and he was ready to go.

Ellie and Felicity came down the hall a few minutes later and he took Ellie’s suitcase from Felicity and placed it with the others.

“You ladies ready to head to the airport?”

“Yes. My Mom is going to pick us up there. What are your parents and Thea and Roy going to do?”

“They are having to take a later flight, so they said they would take a limo to the hotel.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, but she had an indulgent smile, “Figures.”

Oliver took the suitcases and left Felicity to lock up as he headed down to the car. In just a few hours Felicity would be Mrs. Smoak-Queen and he could not wait.

They arrived at the airport in plenty of time and as they made their way to the QC jet’s personal hanger, Felicity frowned.

“Where are we going? The terminal is that way.” She looked out the window of the car as they passed the main terminal.

“We are taking the QC jet. My Dad insisted.” Felicity’s eyes widened as they neared the hanger and seeing the sleek, state of the art jet, her nervousness returned.

They were flying to Vegas to get married. She could not stop that mantra from running through her head.

Ellie looked out the window in awe at the plane and when Oliver opened the car door and helped them out Felicity felt the weight of just how much money the Queen’s and Oliver had.

They boarded the plane and Oliver buckled Ellie into a plush captain’s chair that faced backwards. Ellie insisted that flying backwards would be fun. He and Felicity sat across from her and when Oliver saw the overwhelming look on Felicity’s face he leaned over and kissed her.

“Relax. Everything is going to be ok.”

He picked up the phone and called the pilot to let him know they were settled and ready to leave and soon the plane was taxiing down the runway.

The flight was smooth and uneventful and as they reached cruising altitude Oliver unbuckled his seatbelt and walked to the galley kitchen. He brought back a juice for Ellie and two glasses of champagne for Felicity and himself and he raised his glass to them both in a toast.

“To our love and becoming a family.” His look at them both was soft and loving and Felicity raised her glass to him.

“To our love and our family.”

Ellie sat up and clinked her juice with a giggle and when Oliver and Felicity’s glasses touched their eyes locked as they drank their champagne. They arrived in Vegas a few hours later and when they disembarked Donna was waiting at the hanger. Oliver had called and given her instructions and she held out her arms as Ellie ran into them.

“Oh, my sweet Grandbaby.” Donna hugged Ellie close and Felicity had to smile as Donna bent down in her tight red dress.

“Mom.” Felicity walked over, and Donna squealed as she hugged Felicity.

“Oh baby. You are getting married.” She pulled back and looked at Felicity. “And to a rich hunk. I am glad you took my advice and are putting a ring on it.”

“Mom.” Felicity admonished but Donna just laughed and gave Oliver a tight hug.

“Son. I can call you that now, right?”

Oliver said, “Sure.” He looked at Felicity with a help me expression, but she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

They all piled into Donna’s car and she let Oliver drive as they headed toward the hotel that he had reserved. He had rooms for everyone and thought it might be a good idea to give everyone some time to rest. The ceremony was set for 7 o’clock that evening.

They arrived at the MGM Grand and Ellie’s eyes grew wide at the big hotel. She had never stayed anywhere like it before and as Oliver helped the attendant with their luggage she grabbed Donna’s hand and whispered. “Wow look at this Grandma.”

Donna smiled, “Come on. I will show you around.”

Oliver took Felicity’s hand as they walked inside, and he kissed it before he headed over to the front desk. Donna was animatedly pointing out things to Ellie and Felicity had to smile at the look on her daughter’s face. It was pure awe.

They walked to the elevators and soon were being swept up to their suite. Oliver had offered to get Donna a room, but she had declined stating she would rather stay in her own bed. As they walked into the room, Felicity looked around in utter fascination. The floor to ceiling windows showed a magnificent view of the strip and the king size bed and furnishings were impeccable.

Ellie ran to the windows and stared out. “Wow look how high we are Mommy.”

“Hey Ellie, why don’t you and I go down and check out the hotel?” Donna held out her hand to Ellie and when they walked to the door she turned around and winked at Felicity and Oliver. “We are going to give you two some time alone.”

As soon as the door closed Felicity collapsed on the bed, “Are you sure we did the right thing?”

Oliver grinned and walked over kneeling in front of her. “I am positive we did the right thing.”

Felicity could not help but smile at him and she placed her arms around his neck with a smile. “You know we do have some alone time.”

“Yes, we do.” Oliver glanced down at her lips.

“I think we should take advantage of it.” Felicity slid her hands down to his shirt and started to tug it up and who was Oliver to argue with logic. He lifted his arms to allow her to remove his shirt and when her eyes lit up looking at his chest his grew dark.

“My turn.” He dipped his fingers beneath the bottom of her shirt and then lifted it over her head, his gaze going immediately to the lace that covered her breasts. He skimmed his hands lightly over the material and Felicity gasped as her nipples pebbled beneath his touch. She bit her lip as little sparks of desire danced through her body and she reached back and undid her bra, her eyes promising so much. Oliver immediately pushed her back on the bed, their skin touching and sliding together with the most delicious friction. The hard muscles of his chest against the soft roundness of her breasts made them both moan and he captured her lips with his own, his tongue taking immediate possession of her mouth.

She cradled him between her thighs feeling his desire for her pushing against the material of his pants. Just looking at her had made him hard, and as he deepened the kiss and pushed against her she raised her hips in response.

“I need those pants off now.” Felicity panted the words as her hands reached down for the button, but he pushed her hands away and then knelt on the bed his eyes dark with desire for her as he undid the button and zipper on his pants and pushed them down. Felicity licked her lips when she saw how ready he was for her, and she quickly shimmied out of her own pants pushing them down her legs. Oliver stood and removed his pants before reaching for hers and pulling them off her legs. His eyes lingered on the scrap of lace that covered the apex of her thighs and when she moaned and lifted her hips to him again, her eyes begging him to come back to her, he would swear his body grew harder.

“Oliver…” Her plea was his undoing and so he crawled back up the bed to her, letting his hips slip between her thighs placing his hard cock right where she wanted it to be. The barrier of her lace panties was a pleasurable frustration as he pushed his hips against her causing the material to rub along her clit.

A cry of yes sprang from her lips and Oliver smirked, wanting to tease her body until she was begging. He captured her lips with his again and as he kissed his way down the side of her neck he pushed his hips against her again. She pushed back, the friction making her moan and start to feel a throbbing between her thighs that would take her toward the release she craved.

“Oliver please….” He placed his forehead against hers and rubbed his cock against her again, and she scraped her nails down his back, the pleasure driving her crazy.

She was almost there, he could feel it and so he pushed again, this time leaning up on his hands, so his chest was elevated. This caused his hips to press harder against her and when his cock dragged between her legs again, Felicity’s orgasm hit her hard. She cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders as her body shuddered. Oliver leaned down and drank in her cries of pleasure by kissing her deeply. His hands pushed her panties down and out of the way and then he was inside of her. She cried out in absolute pleasure as she felt him fill her and start to move.

The feel of him so soon after the pleasure she had just received was almost overwhelming and Oliver was relentless as he thrust deep and hard, chasing his own pleasure. He was hitting her clit at just the right angle and when he reached down and pulled her right leg over his hip, hitting deeper, the sensitivity of her body and the angle sent her spiraling into a second orgasm so intense she almost blacked out. She held onto him tightly as he thrust over and over and when he finally pushed in deep and cried out her name, the feel of him releasing inside of her, his face buried in her neck caused a smile of satisfaction to curve her lips. She held him close allowing his body to slowly come down and she giggled as his scruff tickled her neck.

“Is that how sex is going to be once we are married, because I have to say if that is the case, we should have been married a long time ago.” Her teasing made Oliver laugh and the rumbling of his laughter and the movement of his body still joined with hers made her hum in pleasure.

Oliver finally pulled away and moved to her side placing his arms around her. “We should probably get dressed because my parents will be arriving soon and if I know Thea, she is going to be running at 100 miles an hour.”

He slowly stood up and then reached for her hand, pulling her up as she grumbled in protest. “Can’t we just stay here in bed and lock everyone out?”

He tugged her along to the bathroom, “Umm, my Mom would have the hotel up here unlocking the door if we don’t meet them downstairs. Sad to say but we have to go.”

He turned on the water of the shower and made sure it was the right temperature before pulling her inside with him.

“Well I guess you can bribe me with a shower.” Felicity grumbled and when his hands started to run over her body all lathered with soap, she sighed. “You can definitely bribe me with a shower.”

***

Moira, Robert, Thea and Roy all arrived at the hotel and checked into their rooms. They were going to meet downstairs in the bar at 5 o’clock, so they had a couple of minutes to get settled before heading downstairs.

“Can you believe Felicity and your brother are eloping?”

Thea looked at Roy in surprise. “Have you met my brother? He would marry that woman at a justice of the peace.”

Roy pulled her close and smiled, “I would marry you at a justice of the peace.”

Thea laughed and lightly slapped his arm, “And face the wrath of my Mother? I don’t think so. Let’s go Romeo.”

They grabbed their room keys and headed downstairs.

***

Moira and Robert were sitting sipping drinks when Thea and Roy arrived. Felicity and Oliver followed soon after and they were sitting talking when Donna walked up with Ellie. Moira looked at her in shock and as her eyes skimmed down the tight dress and high heels that Donna was wearing, she looked over at Oliver with a questioning glance.

“Oh baby, Ellie and I had such a good time.” Donna was almost bouncing on her feet and Robert looked at her with interest as Moira glared at him.

“Mom, I would like for you to meet Robert and Moira Queen. Robert, Moira, this is my Mother, Donna.”

Felicity introduced them all, trying to stem the tension she could see brewing. Robert stood and shook Donna’s hand with a smile and when she pulled him into a hug, he patted her back in surprise.

“No need to be formal, we are going to be family.” Her enthusiastic words made Felicity grimace, especially when she saw the look on Moira’s face. Moira stood, and Donna pulled her into a hug too. Moira’s face was stoic as she lightly patted Donna and then immediately pulled away. Thea was grinning from ear to ear and Felicity was just praying her Mom did not say anything embarrassing.

Donna turned to the group and Felicity groaned as Donna smoothed down her tight dress and winked at Robert.

 “We are going to be seeing a lot of each other.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure and see the pictures below to see the dresses' Felicity tried on and the one she chose.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thea had to admit she was really enjoying the look on her Mom's face. However, they just had two hours to find dresses’ and as much as she did not want to go shopping with Donna and Moira she knew it was inevitable. She had reserved the bridal shop in the hotel and now was time to go.

"So, ladies. I have reserved the bridal shop for us to try on dresses so why don't we head that direction?"

Felicity looked at her in surprise. She really didn't want to go do dresses with her Mother and Moira, but she didn't want to spoil things for Thea, so she looked at Oliver and shrugged. He gave her a sympathetic look and then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I will see you in two hours Ms. Smoak."

"I can't wait Mr. Queen." 

She smiled at him and then stood taking Ellie's hand. Donna was thrilled, and Moira looked like she had just been chosen to shop at Walmart. _Yay, this should be fun._

Donna chattered away to Thea as they made their way to the bridal shop and Moira placed her arm through Felicity's and gave her a stiff smile, "Your Mom is quite......quite a character."

"That is a good way to put it."

They arrived at the shop and Donna sighed in pleasure as she looked at all the lace wedding dresses. "Oh baby. Look at these gowns."

Felicity walked in feeling a little overwhelmed. There were so many dresses to choose from. Thea moved closer and whispered, "Don't worry. I have a few styles picked out for you to try."

Felicity gave her a grateful smile and then gently ran her hand along the lace creations. They were exquisite.

A very well-dressed woman in a professional suite with her hair in a bun approached them with a practiced smile, “Good evening ladies, can I help you?” She glanced at Donna with a touch of surprise and then turned to Thea when she spoke.

“My name is Thea Queen and I reserved the boutique for the Queen-Smoak wedding party.”

“Ah, yes Ms. Queen. Please right this way.” The woman’s attitude quickly changed to accommodating and she led them to the back. There were mirrors everywhere and a beautiful couch and matching chairs all in white. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the coffee table and several lace confections hung from satin hangers nearby.

“And may I ask which one of you is the bride?” The woman turned to them all with a winning smile and Felicity raised her hand a little shyly. “Ah, wonderful. If you will step this way, I will get you measured, and we will get started. Please ladies help yourself to the champaign.”

Donna hurried over and poured herself a glass as Thea looked around the room and Moira delicately took a seat in one of the chairs. Ellie scampered up onto the couch looking around in absolute awe.

“Wow this champaign is delicious. This must have cost a fortune.” Moira gave Donna a slight smile as Donna sat down next to Ellie.

Felicity walked into the changing room and soon she was being measure and prodded. She first tried on a beautiful lace mermaid style dress that had lace long sleeves and fitted tightly to her curves. The back of the dress was longer than the front and fanned out into a 2-foot train. It was beautiful, but not her style and when Felicity walked out, and the ladies gasped, she moved up on the dais and turned to the mirrors.

“Mommy, you look so pretty.”

The dress was gorgeous and showed her figure to absolute perfection. Something however did not feel right, and when Thea placed her finger on her mouth and looked her over she shook her head.

“That is not it, next.”

Felicity quickly moved back to the fitting room and tried on the next dress that was brought to her. This dress was stunning. It was a soft shade of light rose and the sleeves and bodice were fitted to the waist. The skirt was full and had tiny roses throughout. It was a dress fit for a princess and when Felicity walked out and stepped up on the dais, Donna’s eyes teared up with pride.

“Oh, baby girl. You look……you look amazing.”

“Wow you look like a Princess Mommy.”

Felicity turned to the mirror and gasped when she saw how she looked. It was breathtaking, and she swirled slightly making the skirt dance and the lace reflect the light.

Thea looked at the dress and again she had to admit it was gorgeous. She had a feeling that any dress Felicity tried on would like fantastic but there was still something about the dress that just did not work.

“Can we try on the last one? The one I picked out this afternoon?” Thea’s voice was directed to one of the sales ladies and they helped Felicity back to the changing room for the third dress.

Felicity carefully slid the dress down her arms and off and looking at the one on the hanger, she was surprised it was what Thea had chosen. It was a simple dress and she pulled it on, the ladies zipping up the back. The looks on the lady’s faces was stunned and when Felicity walked out and moved up on the dais the gasps in the room were palpable.

Thea walked forward as if in a trance and she clasped her hands and laughed, “Oh my god it is absolutely perfect.”

Felicity turned to the mirror and what she saw made tears form in her eyes. The dress was perfect. It fit as if it was made for her but what made it THE dress was the simplicity. It was exactly what Felicity would have chosen and the simplicity of the dress made it stunning. Her shoulders were bare, and the sleeves framed her shoulders to perfection. The skirt flared slightly at the waist and went to the floor and the tulle moved effortlessly when she walked. The sales lady brought over a veil that fit at the back of the head and fell to the bottom of her back and the combination was perfection.

“That is, it. That is your dress.” Thea’s words were said in awe and she wiped a tear as she looked at her.

Donna could be heard weeping behind her and Moira’s eyes watered too as she looked at her future daughter in law.

“Honey, you look breathtaking.” Moira’s voice was choked, and she looked over at Donna and they had a moment of pure connection. They both knew this was the dress that was meant for Felicity.

Ellie walked up and took Felicity’s hand and looked at her in the mirror. “Daddy is going to think you are the most beautiful girl ever.”

Felicity hugged Ellie tight. “Thank you, baby.”

The rest of the time was spent on the ladies and Thea finally settled on a simple rose-colored strapless dress that fell to the floor. Moira and Donna chose rose colored suits with a skirt and jacket that were tasteful, however Donna's skirt was a tad shorter than Moira's. Ellie’s dress was a lace concoction of rose that fell to her knees with a beautiful lace bow.

Overall the time went quickly, and Moira insisted on paying the bill as the ladies took their dresses and walked into the hallway. They made their way to Felicity’s room and soon they were doing make-up and hair and getting dressed. Time was flying, and Felicity was starting to get excited but also nervous. In a little less than an hour she would be married to Oliver.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and Moira walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders looking at her in the mirror. “You are going to take Oliver’s breath away.”

Felicity gave her a thankful smile and she saw her Mother approach her with tears in her eyes. Thea took Ellie into the bathroom to do her hair to give them some privacy and Felicity turned and looked at her Mother with love.

“Oh, baby girl. Do you know how often I prayed for this day? The day when you would meet a man worthy of you?” She gently cupped Felicity’s face and smiled, “That man was never Cooper Seldon and I think you knew that. He gave you a wonderful blessing in Ellie but Oliver? Oliver is your soulmate. He is the man you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. The way he looks at you. I sometimes find myself being envious.”

Felicity tried to keep the tears from falling, knowing that Thea would shoot her if she ruined her make-up.

“Oh Mom.”

“Baby, you take this time and you treasure it. You are a strong, wonderful woman who deserves a man who respects that. You love him and cherish him and don’t ever let him go.”

Felicity covered her Mother’s hands with her own and soon Thea was rushing out of the bathroom as time was drawing near.

Donna walked over and pulled a necklace from her bag and walked over to Felicity with a smile. “This diamond pendant belonged to your Grandmother. It is the only thing I have of hers. I have been waiting for the right time to give this to you and this is the right time. It will be amazing with this dress. You keep this and then you give this to Ellie on her wedding day.”

Felicity gasped as she looked at the perfect diamond pendant. It was a simple round solitaire and when Donna placed the delicate chain around her neck, it was the perfect complement to the dress.

“Ok ladies, it’s time to go.” Thea started ushering them out of the room and Donna kissed Felicity’s cheek before she followed them out. They made their way quickly to the chapel and as they neared Felicity stopped and leaned against the wall, her breathing coming quickly.

Thea motioned that she would take Ellie into the bride’s room and Donna followed as Moira indicated she would stay with Felicity. She walked over and took her hand and when Felicity looked up feeling a little nervous Moira smiled. “You know I was nervous on my wedding day too.” Moira had a nostalgic look on her face. “Oh, Robert looked so very handsome in his tux. I didn’t know if I could make that walk. But then when those doors opened, and I looked up and saw him standing there, his eyes so full of love, my feet just moved.”

She smiled softly, “Oliver loves you and Ellie so very much Felicity. When you see him, and you look into his eyes, your feet will just move”

Felicity gave her a thankful smile and they made their way to the bridal room. A few moments later the music started, and Felicity took a deep breath and took her place outside the doors.

***

Oliver smoothed the jacket of his tuxedo; his nerves having been with him all evening. After the ladies had left Robert, Roy and Oliver had made their way to the tuxedo shop to be fitted. Robert had ordered cigars and their time was spent picking out tuxes and ribbing Oliver about losing his freedom. He had laughed along with them but when he started to think about what was to come, he could feel the nerve setting in.

He had no qualms about marrying Felicity. He loved her so much. But he wanted everything to be just perfect and he hoped they had made the right decision about eloping. Yes, their family was there but should they have stayed and had the big wedding with all their friends? Would Felicity have preferred that?

His hand adjusted his bow tie as the music started and as Roy took his place by his side and Robert moved to escort Moira and Donna down the aisle, he looked at the door with a little trepidation. His nerves turned to a smile as Robert escorted Donna to her seat. She gave him a winning smile and blew him a kiss as she took her seat and Robert walked back to escort Moira. His Mother looked beautiful in her rose suit and she gave him the softest of smiles as they walked down the aisle.

“I love you son.”

Her words reached him as a whisper and he smiled knowing things were about to change for him forever.

Thea came down the aisle next with Ellie and when he looked at them both, so beautiful in their dresses and Ellie grinned at him, he could not help but return her grin with a wink. Roy smiled at Thea as she looked absolutely stunning and he mouthed "I love you" as she neared, knowing one day this would be them.

The music changed tempo and Oliver glanced nervously at the doorway. He knew she was behind those doors but a small part of him wondered what would happen if she was not there. He pushed that thought to the side as the doors opened and when he saw her she took his breath away.

She stood framed in the doorway, a simple pink rose in her hands. Her hair was pulled up into a chignon with soft tendrils framing her face and her lips were a beautiful soft rose that matched her dress to perfection. And oh, what a dress it was.

As she moved toward him Oliver would swear he was dreaming because no woman had ever looked as beautiful and before he could stop himself his feet were moving, and he was meeting her in the middle of the aisle. His blue eyes shimmered with tears as he looked down at her and he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

He had no words, he could not speak. His throat was clogged with tears of joy and he looked into her eyes that were looking at him with such adoration and he knew this was the happiest day of his life.

She smiled up at him and whispered, “Your Mother was right. My feet just moved.”

He gave her a puzzled look and then she said, “And they brought me to you.”

 

Thea's Dress

 

Wedding Dress #1

 

Wedding Dress #2

 

Felicity's Wedding Dress


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you guys for being so patient. I know it has been a few days since I have updated this fic. I appreciate you sticking with me. This will be the final chapter of this story, but that just means a new one will be coming soon.
> 
> I hope you like how this ends.

Oliver could not stop looking at her. She looked breathtaking. He held out his arm to her and as she placed her arm through his he felt so whole and complete that he knew he would remember this day and how she looked until he took his last dying breath. They were about to be joined as one, a family. She was going to be his wife and he knew just how lucky he was to have her.

Felicity felt her body shake as they walked up to the alter. It was not from nervousness or fear, no she was happier than she could ever remember being aside from the birth of Ellie. She was shaking because she was about to become Mrs. Oliver Queen. The man she loved more than life itself was by her side and was committing to her and Ellie for as long as they both should live.

Wow, just thinking of that and the commitment that he was willing to make to them both was amazing. 

He looked so handsome. 

As they turned to one another and she handed off her rose to Ellie, she turned and took his hands and everything else melted away. There was only the two of them at that moment. The vows they would share tying them together like two ends of a string, making a circle. Neverending.

"Oliver, would you like to share your vows?"

Oliver nodded and glancing at the minister only briefly before his eyes were looking at her. He took a breath and everything he wanted to say started to flow.

"Felicity, the day I met you was a day that changed everything for me. Little did I know that when you opened your front door that you would be opening me up to a family. I saw you and you took my breath away. You were that ray of light that had been missing in my life.” His breath shuddered as he continued. “I fell in love with everything about you. The way you look at me and roll your eyes when I don’t understand your tech talk. The way you come home and immediately become barefoot, not because your heels are hurting your feet but just because you are home. The way you always, always come sneak food when I am cooking. The way your eyes light up when you laugh. The way you try to wink, but don’t quite land it. The way your head fits perfectly into my shoulder when we are just lying in bed talking. But most of all I fell in love with how you are with Ellie.”

Oliver held out his hand for Ellie and she looked at her Mom hesitantly, before she hurried over and took his hand. He knelt and smiled. “Oh munchkin. There are so many wonderful things about you that Daddy does not even know where to begin.”

Ellie grinned at him.

“Ellie, the time you and I have spent together has been absolutely wonderful. You make me laugh and your giggles warm my soul. Your love for me and your trust means everything to me and I just want you to know that not only am I promising to love and honor your Mommy until the day I die, but I am promising the same to you.”

Oliver stood and kissed Ellie on the head before he looked at Felicity. “I love you forever and always.”

Felicity felt the tears falling down her cheeks, but she did not care, she was looking into the eyes of the man who she loved so very much.

The minister smiled and then looked at Felicity. “Felicity, your vows?”

She pushed out a shuddering breath and then she looked into his blue eyes. “Oliver. You said the day I opened the door to you was the day your life changed forever. Well it changed mine too. I saw a man standing there who made my heart race and my palms sweaty.” They both smiled as there was laughter heard throughout the room. “I didn’t know what to think about you. You were ex-military working as a Nanny. But when I saw you with Ellie, so gentle, so kind and warm and loving, you broke through the barrier and captured my heart. Your love and support mean everything to me. And knowing that I had someone that I could trust with Ellie was just what I needed.”

She squeezed his hand, “But then I fell in love with you. I wanted to be with you all the time. To see you each morning and every night. I loved the way your blue eyes would dance when you teased me or Ellie. The way your hair gets all spikey in the morning after a night’s sleep, or I have run my fingers through it.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and everyone laughed through their tears. “I love the way you listen when I need to talk and I love your need to protect us. I love the way you say my name in a million different ways and they all mean something different, but they are all said with that soft voice of love.”

“I love you.”

Oliver’s eyes were tearing as he looked at her and he kept Ellie’s hand in his as they both turned to the minister. He had them place their rings on each other’s finger and when they did and recited their vows, Oliver pulled out a small ring, beautiful in its simplicity for Ellie. It was plain silver with each one of their initials carved into the band. He placed it on her finger and then they all turned as the minister said, “Everyone, by the power invested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband, wife and child. You may kiss your family.”

Oliver grinned as he had asked the minister to say that, and he leaned down and gave Ellie a loud smack on the cheek before he took Felicity in his arms and bent her back for a kiss. Ellie squealed as her parents kissed and clapping ensued as everyone broke into wide smiles of joy.

They all hung around for pictures and as time drew near for the evening to end, Thea took Ellie’s hand and smiled at Oliver and Felicity. “This little one is going to be staying with us tonight, so you guys can enjoy your evening. Also, John called and Lyla gave birth this morning. She and their daughter are doing great." She winked, and Felicity hugged her close.

“Well I am glad they stayed behind then." Felicity laughed. "Thank you, Thea, for everything.” Thea knew she meant more than just the dress and taking Ellie and she smiled warmly before Felicity hugged Ellie.

“Now you be good for Aunt Thea, ok?”

“I will Mommy.” Ellie looked up at Oliver and smiled. “I love you Daddy.”

“Oh, before you go, I have a present for your Mommy. Would you like to give it to her?” He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and Ellie looked at it with wide eyes before she handed it to Felicity.

“What is it Mommy? What is it?”

Felicity looked at Oliver confused as she opened the envelope. The first thing she saw was three smaller envelopes. She took the first one and opened it to see two plane tickets to Aruba.

“Those are open ended so we can go on our honeymoon at a time of your choosing.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity opened the next envelope and it showed an official offer from Queen Consolidated to partner together with Smoak Technologies. Felicity gasped and then looked over at Robert.

“We can discuss that in more detail tomorrow.” Robert smiled as he spoke, and Moira did too.

She finally opened the third envelope and when she read what was inside, her eyes teared up and she looked at Oliver in wonder.

“When we filled out the paperwork for Ellie’s adoption, I had the clerk make sure to place her name as Ellie Smoak-Queen.”

Felicity was speechless. She had been ok with Ellie taking Oliver’s last name but had been a little sad at the same time. She had been Ellie Smoak for her whole life and the fact that was going to change had been hard on Felicity. The fact that this amazing man had recognized that was overwhelming.

She walked over and placed her arms around his neck, “You Mr. Queen are one amazing man and Father.”

He looked deeply into her eyes and everyone else filed quietly out of the room to leave them alone.

“Shall we go up to our suite Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

***

**EPILOGUE**

“Oliver Jonas Queen get down here right now!”

Oliver heard his wife’s voice echoing up the stairs to where he was busy changing baby Lukas’s diaper.

“Hmmmm, what did Daddy do to get that voice out of Mommy?” Lukas giggled and cooed at him and he grinned.

He quickly disposed of the dirty diaper and then picked up his son and headed for the stairs. He passed Ellie in her room and blew her a kiss and then hurried down the stairs of their two-story home.

Felicity looked up from where she was seated on the couch. She was lying on the couch, a blanket thrown over her swollen feet and her 7-month pregnant belly protruding out of the top she was wearing.

Oliver sat Lukas down in his play pen. He was almost two now and prone to get into things, so Oliver felt it best that he go into the playpen until he was done taking care of Felicity.

“Yes Dear?”

Felicity pouted. “You placed my laptop way over there.” She pointed to where it sat on the breakfast table and then she patted her belly. “You know I have a hard time getting up from this couch you chose. Which I still say you did on purpose to keep me immobile during this pregnancy.”

Oliver laughed as he looked at his beautiful wife. The couch was very comfortable and once she got settled on it, she had a hard time getting out. She said it was because the cushions were too soft, but he knew it was because she loved it.

“I sat it over there, so you would take a break.” Oliver admonished softly as he sat down next to her.

“I don’t need a break. I have to get those schematics to your Father by the end of today.”

“My Father will understand if the mother of his grandchildren is a little late.”

“Oliver!”

He could tell by her voice that she meant business and he snuck a quick kiss before he walked over and picked up her laptop.

“Ok, you have one hour. If you go over that then no mint chip for you tonight.”

Felicity glared and pouted at the same time, and Oliver could not get over how cute she looked. He handed her the laptop and she opened it and immediately got to work, her eyes glowing.

They had been married for a little over two years and he was just as happy as the day they had tied the knot. When she had announced that she was pregnant with Lukas he had been over the moon. It had taken some cajoling of Ellie to get her excited and now that Lukas was here she loved her little brother immensely. The third pregnancy had been a surprise but Oliver and Felicity both had agreed it had been a nice surprise. Unexpected but still amazing.

He pulled Lukas out of his play pen and set him down by the couch as he took a seat at Felicity’s feet and pulled them into his lap. He was happy. His family was everything to him and as he looked loving at his wife and son and thought of the beautiful little girl that had brought them together he was grateful. They were a family.

They were complete.


End file.
